Yakuza II
by CrAzY-SiLLy-Me
Summary: Whatever happens, he knew there was one more thing he must protect. Her smile. AUOOC SasuSaku
1. What Awaits

_A/N: The much awaited sequel is finally here! Hope everyone would enjoy this as much as they enjoyed Yakuza! But of course, nothing beats the fic that started it all! I meant Nadyell's Conspiracy of the Heart and Soul of course. If I wasn't inspired by her fic, I wouldn't be having Yakuza in the first place.

* * *

_

**Yakuza II**

His breath was shallow as he continued to sweat like crazy, hiding inside the dark corners of the office of this company, carrying with him top secret documents. _"They must not get this…" _he thought, taking out his cellular phone and sending a message to his friend from Japan. He needed to send the message in order to not let his country and the citizens of it to worry. _"I'm so sorry…" _he said in his mind, looking at the papers he held. _"I have to cancel this contract, it's not worth it; my daughter won't be happy!"_

The door to the room he was in slammed open as he heard a few guns being loaded and clicked, ready for action. He inched closer underneath the desk, trying hard to hold his breath and not make a sound. "He isn't here, I don't see him." One said, switching on the lights. "This place looks like it's been empty since this morning." His companion nodded and went outside.

He sighed in relief after hearing the door shut close. Straining his ears to hear any sound, he finally decided that it was safe to come out. Just as he stood up, he heard an explosion and the next thing he knew, the ceiling above him collapsed.

Papers scattered everywhere, some were torn and wrinkled, while some were still left untouched. The hand that held onto the stacks so tightly lay there, all bloodied and bruised. Connected to it was a body of a man who was still breathing yet slowly dying. His breath was getting shallower and his pulse growing weaker and weaker. With the last of his strength, he managed to get on his hands and knees, crawling out of the heap he was under earlier and managed to get a sharp intake of air. His hand shakily took his mobile phone and searched for a name, anyone whom he can trust before pressing the call button and as soon as he did; his eyelids drooped down, the black abyss swallowing him into unconsciousness.

* * *

**_Chapter 1: What Awaits_**

_A little bit earlier before the explosion…_

Loud music boomed in their ears as the people, teens and young adults alike, danced to the fast beat, neon lights blinking at them and the DJ continuously rapping away, playing song after song and saying a few announcements to keep the place alive. Everyone seemed to enjoy the party except one who was twitching in annoyance as a few foreign girls kept glancing at him with lust. He sighed irritably and turned to his girlfriend who was busy taking a sip from her juice. "Can't we leave, now?" he pleaded.

She turned to him and giggled. "No way, not until my dad says we have to, in the meantime, let's just have fun." He sighed and rested his head on his arms above the counter. The bar tender approached them and took away the glass that was left there, the contents gone. "Not a night person is he?" he asked the girl in a western accent. She smiled and shook her head, nudging her companion who looked at her with an annoyed expression. "He's just tired." She replied in the same language, her accent fluent.

"You two aren't from this country, yet your accent is pretty fluent," he said, complimenting the girl. "Have a name?" he asked, grinning. She smiled and nodded. "Of course I do, but I don't give it to just about anyone I meet." She winked at her boyfriend who smirked. "I see, well then, enjoy the night!" and he left the two to attend to a customer.

"Well, that surely proves why you want to stay here." He said, downing the remaining contents of his alcoholic beverage. "I didn't even know you speak English." She only laughed, her waist-length hair swaying with her movements. "Come on Sasuke, you didn't even tell me that you speak English too." Sasuke only shrugged "My dad forced me to learn the language." And he felt his mobile vibrate. "Hey Sakura, next time, don't wear that out here." He glared at the guys who started checking her out and she only blushed under their gazes. Why did these guys have to stare at her like that? What was wrong with wearing a light pink sleeveless shirt with black straps and light grey capris?

"It's not my fault I'm cute!" she stuck out her tongue at him and he smirked, checking his LCD screen of who was calling. "Whatever, I won't be the one growing cold when we get outside." He countered. True enough, he had a black windbreaker over a white shirt and dark blue pants. His eyes narrowed upon seeing the caller. _"Ikichi-san?" _he thought and flipped the flap of his phone, answering him. "Hello?" no answer. Dead silence echoed in the other end of the line as he heard a few crumbling rocks. "_Wait a minute! Rocks..?" _he tried to think where the Prime Minister would be going at this time of night before he hung up and turned to Sakura.

"Where did your dad go?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Just answer me, where is he at this time of night?"

"I'm not sure but I think he said he'll be at the new building downtown." He quickly stood up and placed a good amount of money on the counter, grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She blinked but followed none the less. "H-hey, what's wrong?" she asked as he got inside one of her dad's cars, her following suit on the passenger's seat. "Your dad's in danger, I can feel it." He said and started the ignition of the car. _"Damn, I wish I asked Itachi to send my bike instead, it's a lot faster!" _and he backed away from the parking lot and drove off to the said destination.

It's only been two months since they arrive in the states. They left at mid-September and the weather here in the US was beginning to grow colder since autumn was about to make way for winter. "What could have happened to dad?" she asked as they neared the building. "I'm not sure, he called me but he didn't answer." They stopped a few meters from the building, seeing an ambulance, a fire truck, police cars and the media crowding the area. Sasuke and Sakura got out of the car and as soon as they did, she hugged herself. He took notice of this and removed his jacket, handing it to her.

"Sir, ma'am, you're not allowed to be here." A cop said, stopping the two teens from entering. Sasuke frowned and still took a step forward. "Let us through, her dad's in there." Sakura nodded, supporting his answer. "And what about you?"

"I'm her bodyguard, she's Haruno Ikichi's daughter."

The cop quickly let them trough but still stopped a few people who wanted to see up close the victims or the chaos that occurred. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand, holding her closer as she gripped his, the other holding onto his jacket, trying to keep warm. Their eyes searched for any sign of Ikichi, looking at every stretcher, seeing a few who died, a few missing a limb and some having a hard time breathing. "Where is he?" Sasuke asked impatiently, clearly worried about Ikichi's condition. Sakura only prayed and hoped for the better after passing by many lifeless bodies.

She felt his grasp on her hand tightened and she shook, not wanting to see what he saw. Gulping, she gathered enough courage and raised her head, seeing her father lying on the stretcher, motionless. "D-Dad!" she yelled and ran over to him. Sasuke followed her as they both stopped beside the stretcher. The two medics carrying it tried to pry her off but Sasuke stopped them and explained the relationship she had with Ikichi.

"Dad, please wake up, say something, anything…" she cried, holding onto his bloody hand. His eyes slowly opened as he turned to her and gave a small smile. "S-Sakura…" he choked out. "Dad!" she smiled and let more tears flow down her cheeks. "I'm so glad you're alright!" she said. Ikichi only gave a nod and coughed. "Sa-Sakura…" he took something out of his worn out coat's pocket, his hand shakily grasping the envelope. "T-take this… it contains the things I should explain in cases of things like these were to happen…" she took it and looked at her father with a questioning gaze. "All answers to the questions I… thought of that you'd ask are in there, if you need help…" he coughed some more. "…you can contact the numbers or the people written there…" he groaned at the pain as he slowly slid to unconsciousness. "Dad!"

Sasuke pulled her away as the two medics carried Ikichi into the ambulance. "Dad!" she called out, trying to break free from Sasuke's grasp but he kept it firm and steady. "Sakura, enough, they have to take him to the hospital now! Otherwise he won't make it." He felt her struggling cease and took a good look at her. Once more, he cringed at the sight, seeing her eyes watery and cheeks red due to crying so much. She hiccupped a few times and he pulled her to an embrace. "It's alright, everything will be fine." He let her cry on his shoulder as his eyes scanned the area. If his Yakuza instincts were correct, there would still be suspect/s lurking in the vicinity to make sure their target was dead.

Glancing from right to left amongst the crowd, he saw a suspicious person who lowered his cap and began to walk away. He furrowed his eyebrows, watching as the guy entered a red car. Activating his sharingan, he was able to get a better view of the plate number and a few details of the man. _"Brown eyes, brown hair, fair-skinned. Plate number is specialized: SNK 728…" _he thought for a while. _"SNK…" _he tried to think of something_ "Where have I heard that one before?"

* * *

_

"How is he doc?" he asked as he stepped out of the room with the doctor, leaving Sakura and Ikichi alone. "Good news is, he's safe, bad news, he'll be in a coma for God knows how long." A sigh escaped the man's lips as he removed his specs and wiped the glasses with his white coat. "It's best to keep him safe, I doubt he'll be alright here though, not with terrorists scattering the place." He turned to face the Uchiha teen. "I suggest you send him back to Japan with loyal and skilled guards or escorts."

Sasuke nodded and thanked the doctor as he went back inside the room, taking a chair and sitting down beside Sakura. "Hey," he greeted, giving her a kiss on her forehead. She nodded in reply and averted her eyes back to Ikichi. "The doctor says he's gonna be fine," he said, placing an arm around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "We need to send him back to Japan; he'll be safer there, as the doctor said."

"Sasuke,"

He looked at her.

"I don't know how to be a leader…"

"What?"

She handed him the envelope that Ikichi gave her before he passed out. Blinking, he opened the folded pieces of paper inside, reading the letter. His eyes widened a bit as he stared at Sakura who still had a sad look on her face. "Dad says I need to take over, and he also said that you must be with me 24/7, just like we did back in Japan." She smiled slightly at this. "I have to take responsibility as his daughter; we'll both stay here while he's going to be all the way back in Japan. I… have a lot to learn about this whole thing, such as formal parties, business negotiations, deals, contracts, everything. I don't know how to. I was never good at politics, unlike my mother."

Sakura felt his hand grasp hers tightly. She looked at him, wondering what he was going to say. "You can do it," he said, giving a smile. If she knew Sasuke better, and she did, he would never smile unless it was a sincere one. "I know you can, it runs in your blood, good or not, you _are _the daughter of the Prime Minister, you _are _a Haruno, you don't need to be talented or good in politics, you just need to know how to charm others, how to sweet talk them, or get them interested and entertained. Trust me, you've did those to me with just one look from you." He turned to Ikichi's sleeping form. "Your dad once told me you're a high-spirited girl, a very determined and stubborn one at that. I've known you for so long, and believe me; I know that you can do this."

"Sasuke-kun…"

He grinned at her. "It's been a while since you last called me that." Sakura blushed slightly and smiled a bit as well. "If you believe I can do it," she gripped his hand as well. "Then I'll do my best."

"That's the spirit."

* * *

They waited as a plane arrived, the doors opening as a familiar man jumped down from it. He removed the pair of sunglasses he had on and grinned. "Long time no see bro, missed me?" Sasuke shook his head and smirked. "You wish." He then turned to the rest of the gang who began coming out of the plane. "So, you guys know what to do. Ever since the States aired the news about Ikichi's condition, Japan's been in a state of panic. Is dad up for the position?"

Itachi nodded. "The scientists in Sharingan did a great job on imitating a face mask of Ikichi. The only thing dad hated was wearing a pair of specs." He grinned at this. "Mom is running the Yakuza, and since you're going to be very busy in teaching Sakura a few things, the trio, including me and Shisui, will be here to back you up. Also, I have Hinata here to keep Naruto company, as well as design some clothes for Sakura when there are social gatherings." He took a deep breathe in. "Ten-Ten is here to assist as well. You know, when Sakura goes to the comfort room, at least she has a female companion in case a female assassin is assigned to kill her. More or less, you'll be by her side wherever she goes anyway. Don't forget, you're her bodyguard, so I guess no public displays of affection in the meantime."

He caught how Sasuke muttered a "Che" at this and how Sakura sighed exasperatedly. Itachi sweat dropped. He never knew that these two were that… in love. "So, yeah. That's basically about it. And you're in charge of this so-called mission." He turned to the plane's doors where the mentioned people came out as a few Yakuza members had taken Ikichi's unconscious body inside the plane with a stretcher. Sakura had talked to the president and government about transferring her dad back to Japan and had dealt with it expertly.

"So, looks like I really can't escape the life of a Yakuza member." Sasuke muttered and shook his head. "Anyway, let's get this show on the road." The people who were part of the mission nodded as they all went inside two cars that were brought and then headed back to Ikichi's bought mansion in the States.

* * *

"What's first on the agenda?"

Sakura looked down at the piece of paper that she held, reading aloud the things she had to do today. Her eyes bulged out of their sockets as she looked at her boyfriend in a panicked state. "How am I going to get these businessmen to work with my dad's company? This is not going to be good… I mean, they could think I'm too young and- Sasuke I'm still only eighteen! You're older than me! You do it!"

"I would if I were a Haruno, or related to your dad, but I'm not." He said bluntly. "Just go dress up and meet with them. Do some smooth talking, anything that could catch their interest." She scowled at him. "What do you want me to do, flirt?" he smirked and she didn't like it one bit. "And what if you can't control your over-raging hormones from pinning me on a table and screwing me there?" he shrugged. "Sasuke..!"

"I'm just kidding."

"Don't!"

He sighed. "Alright, just… say something good about your dad's company."

"I don't even know what it does."

"…a company that has multi-talented and skilled agents…"

"Oh. And what's good about it?"

He smacked his forehead. "Duh! They protect VIPs and defend Japan against terrorists!"

"I thought that's military?"

"Undercover Sakura…"

"Oh…"

Silence…

"So what should I do?" she asked again. Sasuke mentally banged his head on the wall. "You're hopeless…" and she glared at him. "Why do you think I'm asking for your help?" he sighed and shook his head, parting from the wall he was leaning on. "At least you don't have to wear this thing…" Sasuke muttered, tugging at his suit's collar. "I'm back to being James Bond…" he heard her giggle and he only sighed some more. "Come on, we can talk about this on the way to the meeting place." He offered her a hand and she took it, straightening up the wrinkles of her long skirt.

* * *

He got out of the car and adjusted his communicator. "You guys there?" he asked. He heard his brother mutter a yes, and his best friend yell it out. Sasuke cringed at the loud voice of the blonde as he sighed and opened the car door for Sakura, who stepped out of it. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded and he led her inside the A-class restaurant, telling the waiter that they were here for a business meeting under the name Haruno Ikichi. The waiter nodded and led them to a table.

"Right this way sir, ma'am." And he pulled out the chair for Sakura as she sat down and thanked the man. Sasuke stood behind her, his shades concealing his eyes that looked around for any suspects who threaten to kill the Prime Minister's daughter. His girlfriend shifted a bit, feeling the three older men's eyes on her, scrutinizing her and wondering why she was here instead of Ikichi himself. "So the news was true." One said. "Y-yes sir, it most certainly is." Sakura answered, trying to calm herself. "I wish your father will get well soon then," he said and took his specs off, wiping them with a cloth. "I am one of your father's old colleagues, my name is Robert Williams. These two are my close friends, Renee Andrews and Michael Dominguez. We're here to listen to how great Japan's defenses are, so, if you please, Miss Haruno."

"A-Ah," she said, forcing a smile. "My personal bodyguard here, is from my father's company, and as you can see, he's the only one who is protecting me, no one else is here." She turned to Sasuke and grinned. "Uchiha-san, please introduce yourself." He nodded, glaring at her inwardly as he gave his respects to the three men. "Good afternoon sir, my name is Uchiha Sasuke, appointed bodyguard of Haruno Sakura by Haruno Ikichi-san."

Sakura turned back to the three. "To be honest, action speaks louder than words, so if you have time today, I would gladly bring you to my father's mansion. He has a high-tech training area built in it, and my bodyguard will gladly show you what the Japanese are capable of." The three nodded as they all began to stand up, Sasuke assisting his girlfriend as he whispered: "Good Job." To her, to which she smiled in reply.

That smile was turned upside down when Sasuke instantly pushed her down as daggers were seen thrown towards their direction, missing Sasuke's head by an inch. The three men turned, surprised by the assault that had happened. "Shit." The Yakuza member cursed in Japanese and removed his shades, glaring at the person who was responsible for the attack. "SNK…" he murmured, seeing a brown-haired man clad in all black, a pair of shades hiding his eye color, a smirk gracing his lips. "You're the first one who has ever evaded a surprise attack." He said in a Japanese language. Sasuke pushed Sakura behind him, hiding her from the attacker.

"SNK… it stands for Sinister and Notorious Killers…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You're from the Sand Yakuza in Japan…" the man gave a nod, removing his shades. "Kankuro's the name, and you are Uchiha Sasuke from Sharingan, correct?" the said Uchiha smirked. "So I'm still famous…" Kankuro scowled. "Conceited bastard, but true, you are, and I'll be more famous when the news say that I killed the ever famous Uchiha Sasuke!" he yelled, at the same time charging at Sasuke with two blades in his hand.

Sasuke pushed Sakura out of the way as he fought with the Sand member. His back lay on the table they were previously seated as Kankuro tried to force the blade to stab his throat or anywhere vital. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura, out of instinct, took a tray from a waiter standing near her and threw it at Kankuro who got hit on the head as Sasuke used the opportunity to overthrow the SNK member. He scrambled to his feet and felt around for his gun, only to remember that he didn't bring it with him. _"Fuck…" _he thought, scolding himself for his stupidity. He was snapped back to reality when Kankuro made a battle cry.

The Uchiha failed to evade some of the senbon needles that were thrown at him, giving him minor cuts on his body. Recovering from it, he countered with a kick under his opponent's chin, causing the man to fly up. While airborne, Sasuke jumped and gave a series of punches and kicks to Kankuro, not giving him any time to block or even fight back. He gave one more kick on the enemy's abdomen, causing the man to fall straight towards the marbled floor with such force while he landed safely and expertly on a half-kneeling position. "Damn you Uchiha…" Kankuro cursed, slowly getting up as he charged head on at the Sharingan member, his blades pointed dangerously at him.

"_Crap."_ He thought and dodged the blades with great speed, not knowing that the three men Sakura was previously talking to were watching in amusement. He grabbed one of Kankuro's wrists and with greater speed, had it behind the man's back, making him wince in pain. "Drop your weapon and kneel on the ground. Or else…" he twisted Kankuro's arm, his eyes narrowed dangerously at the brunette. "I'll break every bone in your body, starting with this." And the people inside could hear a few bones beginning to crack. "Alright, alright!" Kankuro dropped to his knees, the blade out of his hands as cops finally arrived to handle the rest.

"Sasuke!" he turned to see Sakura reach his side, taking his arm and rolling the sleeves of his suit up, looking at his shallow cuts. She glanced back into his eyes with a worried look. "Are you okay?" he nodded, turning his head to the grunting Kankuro who was shoved inside the police car. The coupe heard claps, and they turned to see the three men nodding their heads.

"As expected," Robert said, approaching them. "I do believe we've seen everything, and there's no doubt that Japan's defenses is really one of the best. In that case, we shall now sign the contract that Ikichi-san had talked to us about." He turned to Sakura, asking for the paper. She nodded and brought it out of the brown envelope that she brought as the three signed their signatures. "Thank you very much." Sakura said, bowing. The three only shook their heads and soon departed.

"That was… quick…" she commented, getting on the passenger seat of the car. Sasuke smirked and put his shades back on. "Next destination..?" Sakura stretched her arms and grinned sheepishly. "Home." She got a poke on the forehead. "Lazy…" he murmured but still drove her back to the mansion none the less.

* * *

"So… Sharingan is now the Prime Minister's ally…"

"Yes sir, and your brother was… beaten by the top member of that Yakuza."

"Che, I should've gone there to kill that Haruno girl myself." He turned to the guard who didn't say anything, then faced the other occupant of the dark room. "Looks like your plan backfired, I might as well go kill them myself." He started walking towards the door when a laugh was heard. "What's so funny," he turned to face the snickering man. "Kabuto?"

Kabuto adjusted his specs and walked over to the SNK leader. "You still haven't seen Uchiha's real identity and real skills. I suggest that you wait a little longer and keep sending your best men to fight him, or maybe even weaken him. Don't go after the girl too much, it triggers his killing side. That's the mistake Orochimaru did, that's why he's dead. Trust me on this, Gaara."

"If this plan of yours fails once more, I'll have things done my own way, got it?"

"Yeah, I can deal with that."

Gaara then walked out of the room, heading to his own quarters. _"Uchiha Sasuke…" _a smirk appeared on his lips. _"I'll be looking forward to the day I'll face you… then we'll see who is better between the two of us." _

**_To be continued…

* * *

_**

_Next on Yakuza II: Chapter 2: Defense_

"Who's going to defend me from you?" she asked, a playful smile on her lips. He remained on top of her, his hands holding her wrists at both sides of her head as he smirked at her. "No one will." And he leaned down to capture her lips with his.

* * *

_A/N: This is only the first chapter! SO maybe the next ones will be the longer ones! Also, I shall be adding bits of fluff here and there, and let us not forget the bits of lime. That's what they're known for in Yakuza right? hehe. Still, it will mostly be depending on my mood on how I type it. _


	2. Defense

_A/N: Try as I might, it's hard for me to understand Japan's government system. I've read and read about the rankings and who goes next after the Prime Minister but it resulted to a bad headache. So forgive me if this doesn't exactly follow Japan's governing methods and such. Originality is the best after all! Gah! Just another excuse…

* * *

_

**Yakuza II**

_Bang!_

She didn't know why she was standing there, shooting at the practice targets, missing almost every one of those cardboard things. "Would you like me to teach you?" she turned her head to see one of her father's bodyguards who was just about three years older than her. "No, I'm fine Izegawa-san." The man merely chuckled and approached her. "Then would you mind explaining to me why you keep missing the targets?"

Sakura blushed at this and looked away. "I'm just not concentrating or focusing too much… I have a lot in my mind." he stopped behind her and wrapped his arms around her hands, correcting her in holding the gun and raising it up a bit. "Maybe your personal bodyguard was wrong about having you learn self-defense. He was hired by your father to protect you, not to have you handle a gun." She felt eerie when his breath fanned her bare neck, and she shivered involuntarily. She wanted to push him away but decided against it, not wanting to offend the older man. "Izegawa-san,"

"Riku." he corrected.

"No, I don't know you that much to even call you by your first name. Now please, let me go. I personally told Sasuke that I'll train myself in handling weapons; it wasn't his idea at all. I myself chose to learn how to fight." She said, half of it being a lie.

"Then shouldn't he be the one teaching you?" he purred, nuzzling her neck, causing Sakura to gasp. "Izegawa-san, please…" she whispered, her voice trembling. She felt his hands slide over her arms then stopping just an inch below her chest. "You have to relax Sakura…" he whispered in her ear as seductively as he could. Sakura shut her eyes tight when she felt his hands slowly going up.

"Get your fucking hands off of her…"

_Click_

"Or I'll pull this trigger and blow your brains out…"

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Defense_**

He smirked and turned his head slightly, facing the gun pointed at him until his brown eyes averted towards glaring onyx ones. "Why so protective of her, Uchiha? I'm not an enemy." Sasuke didn't remove the gun from Riku's head and just held it steady, his index finger ready to pull the trigger. "I consider you as an enemy for trying to molest her. Actually, you already did, now get your hands off of her, _now_." Riku sighed and pulled his hands back to his sides, having earned a sigh of relief from Sakura. He then turned around and walked off without saying another word. Sasuke placed the gun back in its holster, his piercing obsidian eyes not leaving Izegawa's figure until the man was out of sight.

"Sorry…" he heard his girlfriend say. Confused, Sasuke turned to her, cocking a brow while she remained there, head hung low and staring at the gun she held on to. "I don't know why I didn't push him away. I just froze when he came near me. It reminded me of… Orochimaru…" His eyes half-closed at this and he soon found himself embracing the girl, his arms around her waist protectively, his breath caressing her ear and neck. "No, I'm sorry for not being there." He smiled slightly upon seeing the targets she was practicing on. "Need help?" she gave a nod and he held her hands, helping her get the right way to shoot.

"Aim." He whispered, moving their hands slightly to the right. "Pull." And she pulled the trigger, the bullet going straight to the target's heart. "Got it?" she smiled a bit. It was amazing how he only said little words to explain everything that made her understand and grasp the whole idea. "You try." And he let go of her hands, taking a few steps back, crossed his arms and watched. She aimed the gun on the target's head, pulling the trigger afterwards. Sakura stared at the hole ahe made on the cardboard's head then smiled, and faced Sasuke who gave a nod and returned the smile.

* * *

He watched the two, and he smiled to himself, bringing the communicating device near his lips. "Everything's fine here, how's it going there Shisui?" he removed his thumb from the button and waited for a reply, averting his gaze elsewhere as he continued to walk around his post. "Same, nothing unusual." He nodded at this and flashed his flashlight on the dark corners of the vicinity. _"Still, I have a feeling that someone here is a traitor…" _he thought, his sharp eyes intently waiting for any signs of danger.

"Everything okay bro..?"

Itachi glanced over his shoulder to see his little brother standing there, Sakura standing a few feet behind the eighteen year old Uchiha. "Yeah, although, that Izegawa guy is on my suspect list." He said, turning to the night sky. "I know what you mean." Sasuke replied, looking down, eyes narrowed. _"Brown eyes…" _he thought, knitting his brows. _"Something's fishy…" _he felt Sakura's hand tug on his coat's sleeve, getting his attention as he turned to her, seeing her other hand rub one of her eyes, showing how tired she was. "Sleepy?" he asked, a small smile on his lips. She gave a nod, followed by an involuntary yawn. Sasuke took her hand and turned back to Itachi who nodded. "Go ahead; I have things under control here."

"Hn, you know where to find me." And he turned his back on his brother, escorting Sakura to her room as Itachi smirked and shook his head. "In her room, no duh…" he said to himself, dodging a kunai that his little brother threw at him. _"Oh yeah, he has a keen sense of hearing…" _he thought, kicking himself mentally.

* * *

_"Weeks..." _He thought. _"It's been weeks since the whole Haruno Ikichi incident, and still no trace of the Yakuza that attacked him."_ It pissed him off to no end, yet after the assault that Kankuro guy did, he now had one gang in his mind. _"Sand…" _his eyes narrowed as he and Sakura continued to climbed up the stairs. _"As far as I remember, Sand isn't the type to take over anything besides other mafias." _They reached the top and walked down the hallway. _"Unless…" _he thought, tapping his index finger on his chin, his head tilted down. _"…Ka-"_

"Sasuke-kun..?"

Her voice brought him out of his thinking state, and he blinked, seeing that he almost ran into a wall. "My room's over here…" he heard her say, probably stifling a giggle. "Aa." He casually pocketed his hands in his black trench coat's pockets, eyes closed as he walked pass Sakura, entering her room, a blush creeping through his cheeks when she laughed. "You're so funny!" she gasped, holding onto her stomach as she continued laughing. Sasuke twitched in annoyance, turning his head to snap at her but stopped, an idea suddenly forming in his mind. He smirked and with a blink of an eye, Sakura found herself on her bed, right under Sasuke, who held his gaze at her, his lips smirking.

"How..?"

"You need to learn more about self-defense Sakura…" he whispered. "What for?" she asked, blinking, and then grinned. "You're there." He shook his head, his raven locks swaying with his movements. "You know what I mean, baka." She narrowed her eyes at him. "What did you call me?" he smirked. "Gaki." A vein popped at the side of her head. "I dare you to repeat that…" he shrugged. "Ga-ki." More veins. "I am NOT a GHOST!" she yelled. "Hn." She knew she can't win against him, so she sighed and looked away, a frown on her lips.

Sakura nearly jumped when he nuzzled her neck, causing her cheeks to heat up. "If this is your way of apologizing, then it's not working." He flicked her ear with his tongue, his habit of making her shiver or aroused, and it still works. "Sorry." He murmured, nibbling her ear. She bit her lower lip, trying not to whimper but he was determined, and he sucked on her neck, giving her a mark. He got what he wanted when she squirmed and moaned. "Missed me, Sa-ku-ra?" he asked, his voice low and seductive. Her eyes widened and she looked at him, seeing the familiar glint in his onyx orbs. _"Damn it, him and his hard to resist bad boy-ness…" _she thought, blushing a deep red under his intent gaze. "Self-defense…" she whispered, eyes averting elsewhere. He raised a brow at her as she looked back at him.

"Who's going to defend me from you?" she asked, a playful smile on her lips. He remained on top of her, his hands holding her wrists at both sides of her head as he smirked at her. "No one will." And he leaned down to capture her lips with his.

"Are you..." she began, moans in between her sentences when he let his tongue lick across her throat and sucking on her neck some more. "...sure..?" he looked at her. "Yes." and leaned down to have another taste of his girl, forcefully inserting his tongue in her mouth, not bothering if he trespassed since she didn't protest or mind in the first place and just let her hands push his coat off of him while his invaded under her skirt, feeling her thighs.

* * *

He glared at the jail bar, more particularly at the guard who sat there, watching him in the same intent stare. Kankuro sneered and punched the wall beside him, creating a small crack and bruising his knuckles at the process. He heard the door of the place open, catching the guard's attention as a woman entered, dressed in a rather revealing and suggesting outfit of black. The SNK member smirked and shook his head, knowing what was to come next.

"Officer..?" the woman asked, her voice sounding like a helpless little girl. The policeman blushed and gaped at her as she did her seducing act, sitting on the wooden desk, crossing her legs and giving an innocent smile as she puffed her breast out at him. "I need to ask you something…" she purred, one hand reaching to the man's cheek, her other one behind her back, her index finger motioning some men outside to move in.

"W-what i-is it..?" the officer asked, gulping at the tension, feeling his pants tightening. The lady smirked, her eyes having an evil glint. "Can you tell me how it feels like to die?" and she stabbed the man with a dagger she kept under her short skirt, piercing the heart of the victim as the policeman gurgled blood and fell on the floor, dead. She pulled the knife and licked the blood. "Not too sweet, probably because he isn't good-looking." She said, wiping the blood off with a cloth. "You owe me for this Kankuro." She said, glancing at her brother who was freed from jail by one of the Sand members. "Yeah, thanks Temari."

"Actually, you have him to thank." She said, gesturing a man outside with a jerk of her head. Kankuro turned to where she pointed at and raised both eyebrows. "But… aren't you an agent..?"

"Is that anyway to thank the man who gave you freedom?" he asked, removing his shades, revealing brown eyes. "Besides, I was once a member of SNK, don't forget it." He walked inside the place, tucking his sunglasses on the collar of his suit. "Now, I'm a spy for your brother's gang."

* * *

His phone rang and he opened the flap of the mobile, answering the caller with his voice sounding sleepy and tired. "Sorry dear, is it night time there?" a feminine voice asked. Slowly, he glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table and sat up, yawning. "It's 5.46 in the morning here mom…" he used his free hand to rub the sleep in his eyes away, his vision clearing a bit as he looked down on the carpeted floor, seeing his shirt and Yakuza coat lying there, along with his girlfriend's white cardigan and light blue dress.

"Oh, sorry, I just needed to call you right now."

"It's okay." He answered, glancing at the sleeping figure beside him. He smiled a bit and brushed her pink bangs away from her face. "What's so important that you called?"

"Ikichi-san just gained consciousness, but he is still incapable of ruling just yet. The doctor said that he needs more rest, so your father is still taking over Japan as the prime minister. Is Sakura still safe there?"

"Aa." He answered. "I'll tell her the news later."

"Alright, take care now, bye."

"Bye." And he hung up. _"So he's finally awake." _He thought, putting his phone back on the side table and got out of bed, stretching his arms. "Sasuke..?" he peered over his shoulder, seeing his girlfriend looking at him with half-lidded eyes, obviously still sleepy. The blanket covered her half-naked body as she yawned and sat up, holding onto the sheet while her other hand rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. "Who called you..?"

"My mom." He said, picking up his shirt and putting it on. "She said that your dad is awake, but still in no condition to be up and running." Sakura looked at him and gave an understanding nod. "What's on the agenda today?" she asked, thanking him when he handed her, her clothes. "First, you have to eat breakfast, then I'll teach you some basic moves in fighting with or without a weapon. Afterwards, you have a lunch meeting with a celebrity, I don't know why, but according to Ikichi's documents…" he took the papers out and looked for the information he needed. "You're supposed to discuss with him about your cousin's engagement party, and this is being held tomorrow night. You need to invite this actor, because this is your cousin Yume's favorite star, and it is somewhat a gift from you and your dad to her."

"Oh yeah, Yume-chan's getting married…" she whispered, looking up at the ceiling. "Anything else?" he nodded, reading today's schedule. "Kids."

"Huh?"

"You're going to an orphanage to donate some money, food, clothes and toys, as well as interact with the children." He smirked at her. "You'll be playing mom for the whole afternoon."

* * *

"Are you positive of these..?" he asked, waving the papers he held in his hand; his eyes seemingly glaring at the man before him. "You know how impatient I am…" he added, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Yes, I double checked it." He replied, cleaning his shades. "I had to eavesdrop to just to make sure that they didn't change anything, Gaara-sama."

Gaara smirked and put the papers down on his desk as he sat on it, arms crossed. "How many Sharingan members are coming?"

"All of them, which is eight all in all, Sasuke included."

"Hmm, you seem to be close to Uchiha, calling him by his first name."

"Not at all," he said. "He detests me."

"I see no reason why." Another commented. The two men glanced at his direction, seeing Kabuto adjust his specs. "You touched his girl."

"Haruno is his girl?" another asked, a female voice this time. She just arrived with Kankuro, who frowned when he knew who they were talking about. "Yeah Temari, Uchiha and Haruno have a relationship." Temari smirked and licked her lips. "This is going to be fun." Gaara shook his head and sighed. "I'm sending you two there. Also, have Zabuza and Haku join in the fun." Kabuto raised a brow. "You're only sending four? I'm telling you, don't underestimate Sharingan. One member can fight against at least two and at the most, fifteen enemies."

"Depending on their level." The red haired retorted. "Kankuro may have been defeated by Uchiha, but that does not mean he can't defeat the other members. Zabuza is a demon in the battle grounds, and he does not care for anyone else's life, which gives him more advantage. Not to mention…" he smirked. "If my sources are correct, he is Uchiha's coach in high school, right?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with this?"

"Can a student ever hurt a teacher? I can kill a sensei, but I doubt Uchiha will even go as far as scratching his teacher." He got off of his desk and leaned on it. "And Haku is the team manager in his school; can he really hurt a friend?" he smirked. "It's either he's in the same level as Uchiha or me, but he's a good fighter, he specializes on speed, he could match Uchiha anytime, any day."

"And Temari?" Kabuto asked, glancing at the girl. "She can flirt, and she's a fighter."

* * *

She gulped when her opponent had a serious look on his face, looking as if he'll really kill her. Sakura glanced at Sasuke who watched from the sidelines, arms crossed. "Do I really have to..?" she asked. He smirked, indicating it as a yes. She snapped her head back to her enemy's direction when she heard him give a battle cry. She blocked the punches and evaded the kicks as fast as she could, trying hard to look for an opening for her to counter.

"Focus Sakura." Naruto instructed as he aimed another kick at the girl. She yelped and dived down, avoiding the blonde's foot. She grabbed his ankle and pulled him, giving the boy an uppercut on the chin, causing the blonde to stagger a few feet away from her, holding onto his bleeding jaw. "That hurts Sakura!" he whined. She gasped, covering her mouth with two hands and rushed over to Naruto, aiding to his injury as she apologized over and over again.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head, knowing what was to come next. _"She still has a long way to go…" _and when he looked up, he saw Naruto grin mischievously and had Sakura on the ground, her arm held behind her back as her face met the dirt. Naruto laughed. "I can't believe you fell for that!" she blushed in embarrassment and frowned. Taking notice of this, Sasuke told Naruto to get off so he did, grinning goofily at the pink-haired girl. "Sorry about that Sakura, it's part of the training." He got a nod from the girl and he gave an apologetic smile, and walked off, sitting down on one of the chairs and grabbed the bottle of water that lay untouched on the table.

She remained kneeling on the ground, head hung low and eyes glaring at the soil. "Oi," she looked up, seeing her boyfriend's hand extended out to her. She looked away and got up on her own, feeling the pain on her arm which Naruto pulled and locked behind her back. Again, Sharingan's top member sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Whoever the opponent is, training or not, do not trust the enemy once he or she attacks you." He lectured, looking at her when he sensed her flinch from the tone he used. Again, he sighed. "Sak, I'm just worried okay? After the whole Izegawa thing, I'm scared that you might not be able to defend yourself when I'm not around, that's why I have to be strict with you when it comes to defenses."

"I know…" she whispered. "…I just… feel bad that… you had to see me like that… like I'm some weak and helpless girl…"

"_Girls…" _he thought, rolling his eyes mentally. "It doesn't matter."

"..?"

He smiled slightly at her. "It makes me feel the need to always be by your side." He offered her a hand, her eyes not leaving his when he said those words. "You're not exactly weak and helpless Sak, you're just not experienced enough, but until then," his eyes softened. "I'll be here to protect you." She smiled and took his hand as he led her to where Naruto was, telling her to take a break for a while when Neji and Ten-Ten came to spar.

"Ready?" she asked, earning a nod from Neji as she charged at him. "Hiya!" he blocked the punch with his right arm and countered with his left, causing his opponent to duck and take out a kunai. He tilted his head to avoid it, having a strand of his hair cut by the weapon. He turned to her, smirking as she returned the same grin. "You're getting better and better Ten-Ten." He commented, getting into another fighting stance. Ten-Ten twirled her kunai and threw it at her sparring partner. "Likewise, Neji." And they engaged themselves in another heated combat.

"Naruto," he looked up at Sakura and raised both eyebrows. "One more round." She said, a familiar glint in her eyes. Sasuke was about to protest but decided against it, seeing how she was more determined than ever. He gave a nod to Naruto who smiled a bit and got up, giving a wide grin at the girl. "Alright but I won't go easy on you!" and he failed to duck a punch she threw. Sasuke sweat dropped when he saw his best friend on the floor, eyes swirling. "Pay back." She said, smirking. "Caught you off guard." She turned to Sasuke and smiled sweetly. "What do you think?" she asked while he smirked and threw a kick at her which she blocked with her arm.

"Alright, if you want to fight, then you got it." He said and jumped back when she attempted to land a punch on his jaw. She regained her composure and continued charging at Sasuke, not giving him a time to counter. _"She's getting better for a beginner." _He thought, eyeing her form to check if there are any wrong positions. _"Not bad." _He grabbed one of her arms and pulled her to him, smirking when he caught her widened eyes. _"But she lacks focus and is easily shocked." _Proving his point, he kissed her lips and parted quickly, moving behind her when she fell forward, loosing her balance.

"Lesson number two," he said, smirking at her bewildered face. "Never let the enemy kiss you." She glared and got up, attacking him again as he moved to the side and had her in a master lock. "Next lesson, don't let anger blind you, you saw what happened to me when I got mad at Orochi-baka." She gritted her teeth and wriggled from his hold. He let go and taunted her to come and attack him. Again, Sakura cried out and tried to hit him, at least even once but he only sighed and took his gun out, aiming it at her, which made her stop. His eyes bore a serious look. "And don't _ever _rush head on without thinking, you'll never know when the enemy has a gun or any weapon that could kill you with just one blow." He pulled the trigger and she shut her eyes when a bullet was shot out of the gun, whizzing pass her, missing her by a centimeter and hitting one of the men that hid behind the bushes, killing him at the process.

Sakura shook and felt her heart rate increase, her breath growing shallow when she felt fear run down her spine. It was not only because of her boyfriend's serious look, nor was it because of him pointing a gun that looked like he was aiming at her, but because of the man that he killed, who happens to be one of her father's bodyguards, and who had a gun that was supposedly aimed straight to her heart.

Sasuke returned his gun and gestured Neji and Ten-Ten to check if there were others. Neji activated his byaakugan as he scanned the area. Seeing no one, he shook his head at Sasuke who gave a nod as Ten-Ten went to the corpse to check the identity. "No doubt about it, it's one of Ikichi-san's guards, looks like he's one of the people who are out to get Sakura." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this and used the communicator that was on his ear to contact any of the Sharingan members. "Shikamaru, gather everyone in the living room, including Ikichi's guards."

* * *

They shifted uncomfortably in the room, feeling nervous being inside the same place as where the deadliest Yakuza members are. What's more, Sasuke was giving them a look that said "do-something-stupid-and-suspicious-and-you'll-die" when translated to English. And if that wasn't bad enough, Itachi had a very scary glare on his face, and Neji only added to the tension. Not to mention Naruto being quiet and serious for a first, Ten-Ten twirling her kunai and a mischievous look, while Shikamaru scrutinize every last one of them, and Shisui had his hand ready to pull out his katana.

"Where's Izegawa?" Sasuke finally spoke, not finding the brown haired agent. "He isn't within the vicinity. According to this guy," Shikamaru glanced at a middle-aged guard. "He stepped out to get something from the store downtown." Sasuke narrowed his eyes some more and turned to the agents. "Listen up," he said, his tone demanding their full attention as it held superiority and authority in it. "I just shot one of your fellow co-workers because he planned to assassinate Haruno Sakura." He said, earning surprised looks from some while the others looked down. "If you're planning something, you better stop it now, because once I grow suspicious of you, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Itachi threw a kunai at one of the guards, hitting him on the head, killing him instantly. "Just like him over there, look at where his hand is." They all checked, except for the Sharingan members, and saw that the man was about to take out a gun. "We have sharp eyes, remember that." Most of the men gulped and nodded, while some sweated from the tension. Sasuke closed his eyes as if in deep thinking. "I know some of you are still uneasy about the prime minister getting attacked by a Yakuza, but please, don't think that it's us who did it. We already have an alliance with the prime minister; so technically, we're under him, as I am under Sakura." He looked at them, his onyx eyes turning to red. "And you are all under her or me. Understood?"

"Hai!" they chorused. Sasuke smirked and shifted his eyes back to obsidian. "Dismissed…"

* * *

Neji and Ten-Ten continued to train as Naruto yawned, his eyes lazily watching them, his friend giving a slight nod. "Why don't you train too dobe?" he glared at Sasuke for the nickname, a fist raised while the young Uchiha smirked and shook his head. He looked back, amused at how Sakura still sat there under a tree, panting and glistening with sweat. "You sure gave her a hard time." He shrugged at Naruto's comment and straightened himself up, walking over to where Sakura sat.

"I thought you were tough," he said when he stopped and bent down to be in eye level with her. "Gaki." He grinned when she glared and tried to throw a punch at him but since her movements were a bit sloppy, due to exhaustion, he caught her fist and smirked at her. "I think it would be better for you to stand up, take a shower and rest for a while. We can move your lunch meeting tomorrow, or you could just call the actor and explain." She sighed, feeling her body ready to give in to sleep. "I don't know…" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Sasuke knelt down on one knee in front of her and helped her up, resulting her feet to stagger a bit as she clung to him, using him as support. "Decide," he said, looking down at her when she closed her eyes. "Fine, I'll call him later…" he shook his head and smiled a bit, his hand going under her knees, carrying her bridal style. Sakura blushed at the sudden action and looked up at him, eye blinking innocently, her hands clenched to fists and were in front of her chest, looking like she was fangirling over something or someone. He looked at her with a smile and a raised eyebrow. "Still not used to this?" he asked. She looked away and didn't answer, so he chuckled and walked pass the others. "Don't tire yourself out guys." He instructed, and proceeded inside the mansion.

* * *

"Yay! I have a new bear!"

Sakura smiled when the little girl took the toy from her and ran around the room, showing her friends the stuffed animal. She then looked down to the next child who seemed pretty shy around her and even reminded her of Hinata when he turned red and looked away. "He has a crush on you." Sakura turned to her right where the nun who runs the orphanage stood, smiling slightly. "You see, he is the boisterous type here, and when he likes someone, he instantly tunes down and looks like he's mute or really shy." Sakura giggled and bent down in from of the child. "What's your name?" she asked sweetly.

"C-Chris…"

She patted the boy on the head, watching how he blushed and twiddled with his fingers. It was really cute. "How old are you Chris?"

"N-Nine…"

"I see, do you know who I am?" she asked.

"Y-yes. You're the daughter of Japan's prime minister…" he whispered. "S-Sakura…"

"Looks like I'm famous too, huh Sasuke?" she looked behind her where her bodyguard stood, hands pocketed and eyes looking really annoyed at how so many kids were tugging at his sleeves, eyeing the gun on his waist and the katana on his back. Not to mention how he caught the _admiration _inthe eyes of the little girls. Chris looked at him with innocent eyes while the sharingan wielder raised a brow at the child. The boy pointed at him. "I know you…"

"Wha..?" he asked, blinking. _"How does this kid know who I am?"_

"I saw you on TV…" he muttered, eyebrows scrutinizing. Sasuke didn't know why but he was sweating at the stare the boy gave. _"What the fuck..? He's a kid for goodness sake!" _he sighed and shook his head to rid of the weird thoughts his conscience was filling him in. "Didn't you beat up that guy who has brown hair in a café once?" Chris continued, his eyes looking hopeful. Okay, this brought the Uchiha to give a short nod, which he regretted, because soon after, most of the kids began swarming him.

"You had cool moves!"

"Teach me how to fight!"

"Can I use your gun?"

"I wanna hold the sword!"

"Show me some of your attacks!"

A vein popped at the side of his head while his right brow twitched. His eyes were shut tight as he tried to calm himself. Kids weren't exactly his cup of tea, especially when they start asking annoying questions. With a deep breathe in, he gave his answer. "No." and thus, he made the children cry. Sasuke blinked and pulled his hair in frustration. "ALRIGHT ALREADY!" and miraculously, the kids cheered and rushed to him as he walked outside the room, out in the playground where some of the kids were playing.

His girlfriend laughed while the nun beside her smiled. "He has a way with kids."

"Yeah, if he's had enough."

"Don't touch that!" they heard him yell. "No! Don't pull that!" they heard him again. "Hey, give that back you!" Sakura laughed some more. "Sakura!" and then she went outside, almost breaking into fits of laughter when she saw the scene before her. Sasuke was on the ground, face first, and three kids were on his back, holding his left arm, while his right held onto a kid's leg who had his katana, his eyes glaring at the other kid who was holding and looking at his gun. "What?" she grinned. He shifted his gaze at her, obviously glaring at her for asking a stupid question that has an obvious answer.

Sakura laughed and walked over to him, telling the kids to get off, who thankfully, obliged. She asked for his katana and gun back from the two boys who sighed dejectedly and gave it to her. Sasuke scoffed at this and sat up, dusting the dirt off of his shoulders and Yakuza coat, including his hair. Sakura knelt down in front of him and smiled sweetly at her boyfriend, who continued to get rid of the soil on his clothing. She took out a handkerchief and wiped his dirt-smeared face as he stopped and looked at her. "Wouldn't want you _pretty _face to be messed up now would we?" she asked teasingly, earning a sarcastic remark from him.

She giggled and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek as an apology and way of comforting him. He only sighed and gave a slight nod, indicating it was no big deal or some sort of reply from her kiss. They both got up and turned to the playing children who were now busy assaulting the trio, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji. Form the side, they could see Itachi and Shisui unloading the boxes they brought and passing it on to the other kids, while Ten-Ten and Hinata talked with the nuns. "Do we have another meeting to go to today?" she asked. Sasuke thought for a while before shaking his head, no. She smirked, and he cocked a brow at her.

The pink-haired teen leaned on his ear and flicked it with her tongue, giving him what she was indicating and he smirked in reply. "Later." He whispered and looked down when he felt a tug on one of his sleeves. "Hey mister…" he, again, raised a brow at the little girl who had something in her hand. "Some guy over there told me to give you this," she showed the thing to Sasuke. "What is it and why does it make sizzling sounds?" the Sharingan prodigy's eyes widened as he took the piece of paper and wrapped it around a kunai that he got from his holster, and as quickly a he could, threw it in the air, followed by a yell: "Explosive tag, take cover!" and he pushed Sakura and the girl on the ground, shielding them with his arms and body as the explosion in the air occurred.

The Yakuza members alerted themselves once the smoke cleared. Ten-Ten, Hinata and Shisui cleared the area, instructing the kids to stay inside, along with the nuns as the three of them went into defense position. Sasuke got up and pulled his katana out of its sheath, Sakura right behind him and holding onto the kid. "SNK…" he muttered, seeing a familiar person standing a few feet away from him with a smirk. "Surprised Uchiha?"

"Shouldn't you be rotting in jail by now?" he asked back.

Kankuro only glared at him but smirked again. "I have my sister to thank for that," he eyed the girl who stood behind the young Uchiha, holding onto a huge fan, where she put most of her weight on while she leaned on it, using it as a support or wall. She gave a coy smile when Sasuke spared her a glance. "You're cuter in person." She said, licking her lips seductively, causing Sakura to shake with fury. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and ignored her, eyeing two more people who just came.

"Just as I suspected…" he said, glaring at the man. "You are still alive…"

"I'm so flattered that you remembered me, Uchiha."

"Who would forget your ugly-looking face anyway?"

The man just sneered but was replaced by a smirk when he turned to the man beside him. "I think you'll be glad to meet someone you know Uchiha." Sasuke gave a glare and looked at the man who was approaching them, his eyes widening when he saw who it was. "Say hello to your basketball coach from Konoha High…" Sakura gasped. "Z-Zabuza-sensei..?"

"Long time no see, Uchiha." He said, his nose and mouth covered with bandages. He had a big sword strapped around his back, looking dangerous if you got into a fight with it. "I think you missed a lot of training sessions…" he took his sword out and let the end of it hit the ground with a loud thud. "Let me give you a remedial starting today!" and without warning, he ran to him. Sasuke attempted to jump away but remembered that Sakura and the little girl was there behind him. He cursed and blocked the swing of Zabuza's giant weapon with his katana, thankful that the blade didn't break from the force and impact.

Zabuza pulled away and took a few steps back as Sasuke narrowed his eyes and shielded the two girls from his former coach who smirked. "You're forgetting about teamwork." His eyes widened when he sensed Kankuro and the girl who tried to flirt with him rush to him and the two girls. "Shit." He cursed and leaned back, purposely pushing Sakura and the child on the ground while he blocked Kankuro's new weapon, a puppet, with his katana while his left arm took on the hit the female gave with the use of her fan. He grit his teeth and shut his eyes from the pain he felt.

"Caught you." Zabuza murmured as he looked up, eyes widened when his coach had his sword pointed and poised to stab him, at the same time running towards him. _"Damn it." _He narrowed his eyes and tried to think of something but his mind seemed to go blank. All he can do now was shut his eyes and wait for his death.

_Clang!_

He didn't feel the sword stab him, instead, he felt another presence that stood in front of him and heard two swords clash. Sasuke opened his eyes to see Konoah High's basketball team manager, Haku, deflect Zabuza's attack. The adult knitted his brow at his subordinate, obviously demanding an explanation. "I think this is quite unfair Zabuza-san." He said, putting on the mask he held on one of his hands. "Gaara-sama clearly stated that we don't kill him but fight him. It's his job to kill the Uchiha." Zabuza snorted and returned his sword to where he got it, jerking his head as the two SNK members cursed and released Sasuke. Haku then turned to the Uchiha teen who seemed to have been holding his breath earlier. "Looks like I get to face the MVP…" he said, raising three senbon needles in front of his masked face. "Care to show me what you've got outside the court?"

Sasuke was still in a half-kneeling position as he stared at Haku. He looked to his right, seeing Itachi hidden behind a tree, giving a knowing look. Sasuke slowly closed his eyes, feeling Naruto's presence behind the bushes, ready to attack Kankuro by surprise. Then there was Neji who eyes Kabuto with his byaakugan, at the same time, concealing himself for a good ambush. Shikamaru had a bored look but also hid somewhere, eyeing the female fan wielder as his prey. Another presence made him smirk inwardly since this new guy seemed to be interested to have a fight with Zabuza. After a few moments, Sasuke got up and opened his eyes, revealing them red with the three black commas around his eyes' pupil, a smirk forming on his lips as he shifted his position, his right hand held onto the handle of his katana and rested the blade against his shoulders, his left hand raised as he taunted Haku, daring him to come and attack."Bring it on." And Haku charged.

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

_Next on Yakuza II: Fight, fight, dance..?_

"Jealous?" she asked in a teasing tone at the same time walking towards him and joining him on the balcony that overlooked the whole front yard. Sasuke tilted his head slightly to look at her, seeing her grinning at him while her bangs swayed with the evening breeze. He turned back to the view before them and shook his head. "Right, I know you are." She said, hugging his arm and rubbing her right cheek against the fabric of his suit. He only smirked and shook his head, still gazing at the sight. "Alright, you got me."

* * *

_A/N: Looks like action is coming in but I can't help but add some fluff and romance! _


	3. Fight, fight, dance?

_A/N: Sorry for the delay! And just for those who don't know, **Neko Sasuke **has already been posted!

* * *

_

**Yakuza II**

The senbon needles weren't as deadly as he thought they would be, but it gave a good advantage to the user since it actually paralyzes the body at a certain amount of time. But then, he was no top yakuza member for nothing. As a replacement to be able to move, he willed himself to shake off the numbness he was feeling, at the same time, bit his tongue to let the pain alert his body.

"Impressive." His opponent commented, the mask he wore having a few cracks due to close combat with the Uchiha prodigy. Sasuke only glared at him with red eyes and stood up from his half-kneeling position. His right hand having a firm grip on his katana while his arm seeming ready to go limp any minute now. "Why are you doing this Haku?" he asked, deflecting the needles with his blade and blocking a kick with his left arm. "It is none of your concern really, I am just here to weaken you at least, and to have Gaara-sama see your abilities."

They jumped away, breaking from their contact earlier as Haku stood up straight and had three needles ready at an instant. Sasuke only clicked his tongue and straightened himself, glancing behind him to check if Sakura and the kid were still safe. _"This fight is taking too long for a normal battle…" _he scanned the area, seeing how Itachi was guarding his girlfriend and the little girl with sharp eyes while still undetected by the enemy. Neji had already come out and successfully had Kabuto engaged in a battle. As for his blonde best friend, he was, as usual, still annoyingly loud and looking like he was debating with Kankuro instead of fighting.

He could hear Shikamaru muttering his favorite word while dealing with the fan-wielding girl. He obviously had the upper hand of the combat since Temari, as what he heard Kankuro call her, was cursing and glaring continuously at the pineapple head. So far, Zabuza had easily sensed the new comer, who happened to be Kakashi, but still, the silver haired man _was _his sensei. Since he was the best, he smirked at this, then he also learned from the best. "Let me guess, this Gaara-guy is standing right on top of the roof." He turned his head slightly, looking over his shoulder and right where a red-haired guy stood. "And I assume that that is he?"

A smirk answered the Uchiha as Gaara still had his arms crossed and remained there on the roof. "So you're the famous Sasuke from Sharingan." His smirk turned to a frown after the Sharingan member gave a smirk as well. "The one and only."

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Fight, fight, dance..?**_

"Haku, stop messing around and show him what you got." Gaara ordered, seemingly annoyed at how the fight was still on-going. _"One of them should have lost by now, what's taking this fight so long?" _he had to admit, though not out loud, it was not only Sasuke who caught his interest, but so did the other members of Sharingan. That Neji was good in ambushing Kabuto, and Shikamaru proved to be a smart tactician. Even if Naruto was loud and obnoxious, he admired the fighting spirit burning inside the blonde. _"And the other Uchiha…" _he narrowed his eyes at Itachi who was still hidden. _"I almost didn't notice him if it weren't for the view here…" _he turned back to Sasuke.

"_Actually, I didn't expect this to happen. I did thought that Sharingan would win against SNK, and then I'll attack them during their recovering or weakened state, yet this fight has been going on for a long period of time…" _his eyes narrowed some more, turning into a glare. _"This should already be the limit of a fighter, even if he is Uchiha Sasuke, he's still human… but… he's still fighting… and not seemingly tired." _He continued to study the fight between Haku and Sasuke. _"What motivates you..?"_

_Clang!_

"I never expected you to be a member of SNK Zabuza." Kakashi said, pulling away from their clashed weapons and holding up his kunai and having it in defense position. "What made you be a member?" the former basketball coach only smirked behind the bandages that covered his face. "Just for the fun of killing. I did not suspect you to join Sharingan. I would've probably thought of you as the loner type."

"You thought wrong then." And he ran towards the SNK member, his kunai not seeming to break from the contact of Zabuza's large sword. _"We have to get out of here soon. If this keeps up, none of us will come out alive." _He looked around, observing how the others were doing. _"Ten minutes is already a long time, a minute more and we could end up exhausted." _He turned his lone eye to his student who fought against Zabuza's subordinate. _"But as for him, he hasn't even brought out his full potential, and Itachi still hasn't come out, neither has Shisui." _

Zabuza could tell that his opponent was in deep thinking, and it angered him whenever his enemy was not paying any attention to him. It usually insults him. "Are you taking me for granted Kakashi?" he asked, swinging his sword with great force that it almost threw the Sharingan member back. "More or less." He muttered. _"I'll have to start it, judging from the scratches Sasuke took from the senbon needles, I'll bet that five more hits would be his near-death state." _Having a few feet away from Zabuza, he took out three small smoke bombs from his pocket and held it before his face. "Sasuke, I'm taking over." He said out loud, causing the others to glance at him with questioning looks.

Although he was not one to back out on a fight unless his opponent is defeated, he has no choice but to obey his sensei, especially since the others were in as bad a state as he was. With a nod and his body slightly trembling, Sasuke went nearer to Sakura and waited for Kakashi to start the escape. "We'll finish this some other time, Zabuza."

"They're getting away!" Temari yelled when her opponent backed up with Neji and Naruto who also joined in Sasuke, Kakashi, Itachi and Shisui, who just came out from their hiding place. "See 'ya!" Naruto said with a big grin and Kakashi threw the bombs on the ground, causing a big cloud of smoke to engulf them.

Temari cursed and waved her fan with great strength, causing a gust of wind to blow away the smog, only to find no one standing there. "They're gone!" she cried out. Gaara sighed and jumped down from his early position, catching the attention of everyone. "It's alright, I've managed to at least get a glimpse of what they are capable of." he smirked at this. "I'll look forward to finishing them off, one by one."

* * *

"Shisui, are the nuns and kids safe?" 

"Yeah," the said man replied, twirling a kunai with his right hand. "Since when did you arrive anyway Kakashi?"

"Just a while ago." Itachi shook his head when he heard his little brother curse, earning confused looks from some of the members. "Well, since you guys only suffered minor cuts and a few bruises, my brother had to endure the paralysis of the needles Haku inflicted on him." He ran a hand through his hair and took a breathe in. "Aside from that, they contain a some sort of chemical that eats away your stamina. But he hid it, knowing Gaara was there to witness the fight."

"Eh? Why would he do that?" Naruto asked, scratching his head in confusion. "You moron…" Neji murmured and sighed. "Obviously if he shows that he isn't in any position to fight longer, Gaara would take the opportunity and kill him, thus, leading SNK to victory. Even if we can still fight, the red-haired weirdo will be near Sakura, and he can kill her with just a blink of an eye."

"Oh…"

They all shot their heads up the stairs and sweat dropped when Sasuke kept yelling in pain. "Is Sakura killing him in there?" Shikamaru voiced out his thoughts, wondering what could have the Uchiha yell. Itachi shook his head. "Actually, it's the medicine, it stings like hell." Shisui chuckled at this. "You mean, _that _medicine that your mom uses on you when you were still a kid?" Itachi grinned and nodded. "Yep, that's the one."

* * *

"Ow! Damn it Sakura, that stings!" he rubbed the sore spot with his hand, causing Sakura to grip his wrist and push it away. "Hold still will you!" she glared, and he glared back. "Would you hold still if this thing-" he got cut off when she threw a pillow at his face. "For someone who is a top ranking member of Sharingan, you sure are a crybaby." 

Ouch… that hit a spot…

"I am NOT!"

"Are too!"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Ugh, forget it!" he crossed his arms and looked away, brows furrowed. "It's not my fault I had to protect you…" he added and her eyes softened. "You don't have to rub it in…" he glanced at her for a brief second and sighed. "I'm not saying it because I'm making you guilty, nor am I blaming you, I'm just saying the truth." She didn't respond and just clutched onto the bandage and ointment. Sasuke turned his head to her and reached out to touch her hand, getting her attention when she looked up at him. "Come on, you still have two more wounds to treat…" he said, eyes shut and a tint of red across his cheeks.

Sakura gave a small smile and continued to put the cool and stinging cream on his remaining cuts, and this time, he managed to suppress his scream and just gritted his teeth. "You know," she started. "You don't really have to be embarrassed to yell. If you're thinking that it makes you look weak and pathetic, don't worry, because it doesn't." she finished bandaging his injuries and gave a light peck on his cheek. "It only proves how strong and brave you are to take on this many attacks." She whispered and got up, walking over to the bathroom to return the medic kit in a compartment. Sasuke only smiled a bit and placed a hand on where she kissed him. _"Thanks Sakura…" _

She glanced at him from the bathroom door and smiled slightly. "I think you forgot about earlier…" a raised brow answered her as she approached him, leaning down as he backed away a bit, causing him to lay on the bed on his back with her on top. She lowered her head, her lips hovering above one of his ears and she flicked it with her tongue. "You said 'later' a while ago, you still up for it?" he smirked. "I'll let you have fun for now…"

Translation: He's letting her dominate him

"Are you sure you'll be able to control your hormones?" she asked, grinning when he turned red and looked away. "I thought so." She leaned down to capture his lips in hers, letting the tip of her tongue push open his lips and insert it in his mouth. Her hands started to travel from his face to below his shirt, slowly letting it slide inside to feel his somewhat tensed body when her fingers came in contact with some of his abs. She pulled away and he found himself missing the taste of her lips and tongue while she looked down at where her hands were. "You're too tense you know…" she whispered. "Pfft… as if you weren't on our first try…" she giggled. "Since this is the first time you're letting me dominate you, you're tense, right?"

He smirked. "Bingo." She leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose. "Relax…" she said, her voice sounding gentle yet having the hint of seduction. _"And she's telling me to relax?" _he asked himself, feeling heat rise to his cheeks when her hands continued to roam around freely, even on certain areas of his physique. He felt her lips on his neck and she sucked onto his skin, making him shake involuntarily. _"I can't believe I'm playing uke and not seme…"_

A ringing sound caught their ears and they looked at where the mobile phone was. Seeing it vibrating on the side table, the light the small basketball keychain produced that was attached to it blinking on and off every ring the phone made. Sakura sighed and got up, taking her phone and opening its flap as she answered the caller.

"Hey forehead girl!"

"Ino?"

"Yep! I heard that you're in the States, guess what? So am I!"

"Wow, really?" she smiled a bit and glanced at Sasuke who sat up and looking like he was trying to calm himself. "Where are you now?" she asked and giggled when Sasuke grabbed a pillow and cried out on it, obviously having a hard time to tame his rampaging hormones. "In your living room with these hot guys, except for the blonde and pineapple head here."

"HEY!" She heard Naruto yell and Shikamaru mutter a troublesome under his breath. She laughed. "And with a girl named Ten-Ten who's playing with a knife of some sort, then there's Hinata, the shy girl. So, what are you doing in your room," Ino asked, her tone of voice sounding suspicious and teasing. "With your boyfriend and all _alone_?"

Sakura blushed and suppressed a yelp when Sasuke cornered her, his hands pressed against the walls of her bedroom, preventing her to escape as he smirked, his eyes having the look she was all too familiar with. _"Must your bad boy side come out now?" _she asked herself and bit her bottom lip when he nuzzled her neck. "U-um… n-nothing…" she whimpered and Ino raised a brow at this and smirked. "So why are you whimpering?"

This caught the attention of the guys in the living room, including Hinata and Ten-Ten's who turned to the blonde girl, giving questioning looks. Ino grinned. "Are you two making out in there?" Neji choked on the juice he was drinking while Itachi didn't notice that his cup was overflowing with coffee, letting the rest of the liquid fall freely on the marbled floor. The rest just had their eyes bulge out of their sockets and staring right at Ino who continued to listen to Sakura who was now stuttering.

"Hmm… are you sure you're not making out with him?" a moan answered her and she grinned. "Whoa, I bet he's that good to have you sound like that. You can't even control it!" Ino's blue eyes blinked when a male voice replaced her pink-haired friend. "Sakura's busy right now, she'll call you back later." And he hung up, earning a baffled expression from the blonde girl. She sighed and ended the call, then turned to the people who were staring at her, their expressions looking like they've seen a ghost. "They're busy." She said, forcing a smile as Itachi finally broke from his trance and realized that his coffee mug had been full since a few seconds ago. "Aw, damn it!" he cursed, getting a mop from the closet in the kitchen and wiping the mess he made. _"That idiot can never really control his stupid hormones…"_

They turned their attention from Itachi to Ino as Ten-ten smiled. "So, about this club you were saying," she grinned. "You think you could help me for a suitable outfit tonight?" Ino smirked. "Sakura didn't dub me as a fashion queen for nothing!" she faced Hinata. "You're definitely coming," then to the rest of the guys. "And so are all of you obviously." The male specimens snorted, earning a vein to appear on the side of Ino's head. "How rude…"

* * *

"Sasuke-kun…" she panted, feeling the room suddenly grow warmer as each second passes, as each touch he made. She felt him smirk against her neck, his hand reaching up her knee-length skirt while the other took the liberty of invading under her shirt. "Why… did you… hang up..?" she asked in between breaths, biting her lip to stop a moan to come out. Unfortunately, he wanted her to react, so he moved to her ear and blew on it, causing her to giggle when his breath tickled her ear. He grinned when she pouted at him. "How can you have so many personalities all at once Sasuke?" she asked. 

"In case you're forgetting," he got off of her and helped her stand up. "After prom night, in the showers…" she blushed, recalling that night wherein he showed her who he truly was. "All of the above." He repeated, smirking when she looked down, feeling shy and embarrassed all of a sudden. "'I like this one better' huh?" he asked, his smirk not leaving his lips when she turned even redder. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her close to him as he buried his nose on the nape of her neck, pushing her long pink hair away. "Changed your mind Sak?"

She smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "No, and since when did you start calling me 'Sak'?"

"Since you didn't bother about it when I started calling you Sak." He stopped and thought for a moment. "No, wait, it was when you got mad at Naruto for leaving the potato sack in the market where you bought it from." He laughed when she turned red again. "And somehow, when I mentioned your name, 'Sak' sounded like 'sack'." She pulled away and glared at him. "You are such a meanie!" and she punched him on his left arm, in a not so gentle force, causing him to wince. "Ouch! Are you forgetting that Temari's fan hit me there?" he snapped, placing a right hand over it.

"Oh, so you're calling her by her first name now huh?"

"Well, I don't know her last name! Stop avoiding the topic here Sak…"

"Hmph! I think you like that girl!"

"What the-" he blinked, then smirked. "Oh I get it, you're jealous." She blushed and blinked, then glared. "No I'm not!" he raised a brow, still smirking and she sighed frustratingly. "Alright, alright. I am…" she pouted, looking away. "You never did call any girl by their first names without suffixes unless you know them. You still call Hinata with the '-san' attached to it, same goes for Ten-Ten." His eyes half-closed and a small smile tugged on his lips as he let his right hand touch her cheek, going down to her chin and tilting it upwards.

Sakura looked up at his face, a tint of pink across her nose, obviously still blushing. His left hand reached for one of her hands as he placed it over his chest, where his heart was beating. "Names are nothing compared to a person who is forever in my heart." His smiled broadened a bit when she giggled at his choice of words. "What about in your mind?" she asked. "If you're in my mind, there's a chance that I may think or not think about you. Yet if you remain here," he tightened his hold on her hand that was over his heart a bit. "It's permanent."

* * *

"Ino, are you sure about this?" she asked, blushing when she looked at herself on the mirror. "I mean, Sasuke wouldn't like it if I were to step in a night club full of drunkards, most probably, and dressed up like this." The blonde shook her head and smirk. "Don't worry girl, he's going with us anyway, and didn't he already leave his mark on you?" she asked, pointing at the red hickey on her neck. Sakura blushed and looked down as Hinata fixed her long pink hair, tying it up into a neat bun, making sure her bangs still framed her face. 

The usually quiet and shy girl smiled at her work and looked at Sakura. "You look beautiful Sakura-chan." she said in an almost whispered tone. The prime minister's daughter blinked and looked at herself again. "Wow…" she mouthed. The lip gloss on her lips shining because of the light in the room. Ino had only applied light make-up in her because too much is not good, according to her at least. Unlike most make-up artists who tend to put too many cosmetics.

Ten-Ten nodded in agreement. "But something's missing…" she said, studying the pink-haired girl further. The not-so girly Ten-Ten had her hair down this time and her only hair accessory were two red clips attached to the side of her hair, keeping her bangs in place. "I know!" she exclaimed, snapping her fingers as she took out a pair of earrings that had sapphire gems attached at the end of the dangling silver chain. Ino nodded at this and put it on the pink-haired girl, smiling in satisfaction. "Alright, I guess we're ready!" she beamed, leading the three girls out of the room and down the stairs where their male companions awaited.

"Hey guys! Sorry to keep you all waiting!" Ten-Ten greeted with a smile and a wave of her hand, her pink knee-length dress swaying with her movements. She didn't catch the look her boyfriend, Neji, gave her since she was busy listening to Ino who started to share a little story. The male Hyuuga just gaped in awe at his girl, not knowing that Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke were snickering in the background. But then, the lazy-genius stopped and eyed Ino. Somehow, despite her being loud and talkative, he can't help but feel weak in the knees upon seeing her whole get-up and noticing how attractive she looked tonight in her purple halter gown, the hem reaching just an inch above her knees.

"Oi, Sasuke," Naruto nudged the leader of the group. "Look at the lazy bum!" Sasuke turned to Shikamaru, smirking when his friend was dazed at the female blonde's appearance. "I guess even a genius like him knows how to appreciate the opposite sex huh?" Naruto grinned and turned to the stairs when his ears picked up Sakura's voice, urging Hinata to come down. His blue eyes widened when he saw the Hyuuga girl blushing. One hand being held by Sakura while the other was almost covering her face. "Wow…" he whispered, ignoring the smirk Sasuke gave him as he pushed his best friend towards Hinata who wore a white spaghetti-strapped dress. The end of her skirt reaching below the knee. "N-Naruto-kun… she squeaked when she saw her crush and childhood friend standing before her, deep blue eyes gazing into her pupil-less eyes.

He grinned goofily, one hand scratching the back of his head as the other one was offered to her. Hinata smiled shyly and took his hand as he led her to the others. "You look really pretty tonight Hinata-chan!" he said boldly, earning a cute blush from her. "T-thank you…" she whispered, smiling meekly under his gentle look. If there was one thing she knew, it was that every guy in Sharingan had different types of looks. Her cousin had the protective look, Shikamaru had this lazy but concerning look, Naruto had the gentle gaze and for Sasuke, she heard from Sakura that the eighteen year old Uchiha had an intent gaze that always made his girlfriend drowning in his onyx orbs. _"They all have different looks in their eyes." _She observed, giggling when her cousin was still gawking at Ten-Ten and when Shikamaru remained entranced by Ino.

* * *

The place was booming with loud lively music and the lights were slightly dim and a bit bright, having an active ambience as teenagers and young adults danced on the dance floor. Some were making out while some kept drinking and watching a few girls entertain them with their own dance. Shikamaru remained seated on a stool, ordering a light beer from the bar tender and ignoring Ino who sat beside him who kept downing the contents of her drink and talking nonsense to him. Neji was slightly drunk and Ten-Ten had already dragged him to the dancing couples, obviously wanting to sway with her boyfriend. 

Naruto and Hinata were in their own little world, talking and drinking a few glasses of martini, not minding the other people around them. Itachi and Shisui were engaged in a drinking contest with Kakashi as referee. They caught young lasses' attentions as they squealed, giggled and surrounded the two Uchiha best buds and silver haired man. On the other side, Sasuke didn't mind some girls who looked his way and just continued drinking his alcoholic beverage, Sakura safely seated beside him, sipping on her own cocktail drink. "I'll have to hand it to Ino, this place is great." She said, looking over her shoulder, catching how some of the drunken guys in the place gave her lustful looks. She cringed and looked back at her drink, tracing the top of the glass with her index finger.

"Hn." He replied, still ignoring the giggles he could hear coming from a few tables behind him. "But you girls still took too long to prepare." He muttered. She turned to face him. "You know why it took us a long time? It's to cover this mark, just because of this hickey you gave me!" she hissed, glaring mockingly at her boyfriend who smirked. "And you couldn't?" he asked. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. "Obviously… you did this on purpose, didn't you?" He shrugged. "I didn't even know we were going out tonight, besides," he pulled her to him, making her fall off of her seat and crashing her body with his. Her cheeks flushed when one of his hands snaked around her waist, the other tilting her chin so that she faced him. Again, she got caught in his obsidian eyes, drowning in the pools of his orbs as he leaned down, closing the gap of their lips after whispering in a possessive tone: "You're mine." And their lips locked.

"Geez, they're at it again…" Shikamaru muttered, eyeing the two lovers who didn't mind the looks some people sent their way. Ino just laughed. "Woohoo! You go girl!" she cheered, encouraging Sakura which resulted to Shikamaru's eyes widening when Sakura pulled her boyfriend down on the stool, looking like he was lying on top of her. (Cold chapter 6) "Oh Kami, Sasuke, Sakura, stop that!" he said, standing up and walking over to them but Ino pulled him back. "This is the States! It doesn't matter if they make-out in public! Public displays of affection are allowed here!" she grinned and continued drinking. "Yeah, but let's not let them go _that _far!" he countered. He can't say that they're part of a yakuza since Ino might react in a negative way.

Again, the blonde tugged on Shikamaru's arm. "Let them be," she said, standing up and leading the lazy ass to the dance floor. "Let's dance." And she started to sway her hips to the beat of the music. Shikamaru blushed when his eyes wandered to her body, forcing them to look away but his head wouldn't listen and his eyelids refused to close. _"Damn, whatever happened to my self-control?" _he thought. Either he doesn't have one or he just left it back home. "Dance already Shika!" Ino ordered, grinning like Naruto would since she was half-drunk. "I'm not a good dancer!" he protested and felt his pants tighten when she turned around and started grinding her hips. _"Oh-shit!" _he thought, shutting his eyes and getting rid of negative thoughts, such as a naked Ino lying on his bed and smiling seductively at him. _"I just met her! There is no way I'll think like this!"_

He looked around, seeing Neji and Ten-Ten in an almost the same situation as Sasuke and Sakura were. Both were kissing in the middle of the dance floor, and if his eyes weren't failing him, he could swore that he saw Neji's hand sliding under Ten-Ten's dress. _"Oh no, this can't be happening!" _he looked back at Naruto and Hinata, thankful that they were still a bit _civilized_. Then he turned to the three adults, sweat dropping when Shisui laughed while a few girls surrounded him, Itachi smirking when two girls sat at either side of him and were flirting. He could understand Kakashi who was engaged in a conversation with a woman near his age, at least they weren't doing anything near to the two couples' who were _still _making out.

* * *

"Mmph… Sasu…" she trailed off when his hands started to roam under her black dress, feeling for her thighs as she arched her back. He stopped and pulled his hands back, tilting his head a bit so that he covered Sakura's face. "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing how his eyes turned to sharingan and had an alert look. "just a sec..." He whispered, getting off of her and helping her up as he turned to glare at some guys who were eyeing his girlfriend. Their eyes clearly said that they were thinking of perverted thoughts. 

Sakura felt the men undress her with their eyes that she tried to casually hide behind Sasuke, face flushed and hands gripping on his black shirt. "Don't worry," he assured her. "They'll have to go through hell to get to you." He muttered and prepared himself when the three drunkards walked over to them, not heeding the warning look he gave. "Yo, you got one fine girl there!" one said, slurring when he tried to grab Sakura's arm, only to have his wrist held tightly by the Uchiha. "Hands. Off." He said, his eyes still remaining red and his grip tightening, causing the young man to wince. "What the fuck is your problem?" he asked, pulling his arm back. "Can't a fella play with your girl?" Sasuke smirked, and somehow, Sakura didn't like where this was going to lead to.

A man was sent flying to a table, startling the occupants who were seated there. He groaned and sat up, only to fall back when his companion was thrown at him. The last man of the three glared, though injured and having a few ribs cracked, he continued to advance towards the young Uchiha who rolled his eyes and sighed irritably. "You little fu-"

_Click_

He stopped in his tracks and smiled sheepishly when a gun was pointed at his forehead, loaded and ready to kill. "I dare you to finish your insult…" he said, his eyes having a killing intent. The man gulped and shook his head. Sasuke smirked at this. "Go and take your dogs out of here, if I see you coming back to touch _my _girl, I'll shoot your brains out of your head…" the man nodded, glancing at the guard who stood on the entrance of the club, just staring at them as if it was normal. "And don't think that that guy will help you," he glanced at Sakura. "You see, she's the daughter of someone who ahs a high position, therefore, you mess with her," he glared at the lad. "Then you mess with a deadly Yakuza." And when he said this, the man found himself surrounded by the sharingan members. Some having sadistic smirks while some had deadly looks. "Is that clear?"

"C-crystal…"

"Now get out of here." And he ran out of the place, followed by his two companions. Sakura sighed and sat down on a stool, glad that no one was needed to be sent to the hospital due to fatal injuries. "I hope you didn't mind what I had to do." He said, looking down at her. She smiled and stood up, wrapping her arms around his neck as he had his circling her waist. "Not at all…" and she closed the gap of their lips.

* * *

"Gaara, aren't you planning an attack anytime soon?" Kankuro asked, getting bored of not doing anything the whole day. "There's going to be an engagement party of some sort in one of Haruno Ikcihi's bought estates right? Maybe we could take hostages and trap Sharingan." Gaara shook his head at this and continued staring at the night sky from his office. "It's still too early, wait when they're all worn out from the party, then start a surprise attack. Besides," he smirked. "SNK aren't just killers, we are also masters of disguise." 

Kankuro smirked at this. "So, who am I going as this time?"

"…"

"Gaara?"

"You'll be wearing a bear costume."

Silence…

"WHAT!"

The red-haired smirked. "Just kidding." And earned a glare from his older brother. The door opened as Temari entered, cursing at her male opponent yesterday. "That pineapple haired weirdo is too smart…" the two brothers smirked at her. "So you're admitting defeat then?" Kankuro asked, earning a glare from the blonde. "Tell you what, why don't I fight with Uchiha first?" she asked, smiling sadistically. "Nah, you saw how he ignored your flirting tactics." She glared at Kankuro again. "At least I didn't get my ass sent to jail."

"Why you-"

"Not a bad idea…"

They turned to Gaara who only kept smirking. "Jealousy has always been one of Haruno's weak points, isn't that right Kabuto?" he turned to the shadowy area of the room, where Kabuto stepped out from, pushing his glasses upwards, an old habit that's hard to get rid off. "Yes. That's true." Temari adjusted her huge fan. "Does this mean I get to fight him?"

* * *

He watched as she danced with someone he didn't know, a family friend of theirs. He had to keep a low profile since not everyone knows he was her boyfriend. All they know about him was that he was her personal bodyguard, nothing more. "Hey bro," he turned to his right where Itachi came walking towards him. "Someone wants to see you outside, Yakuza business." He whispered. Sasuke nodded and gave one last look to Sakura and her dancing partner before heading towards the balcony, his eyes obviously having a look of… jealousy or anger perhaps. 

"_This is nothing… it's just a dance, it doesn't exactly mean that she's with someone else…" _he thought to himself, reaching the balcony as he looked around, searching for that someone who called him out here. "Long time no see Sasuke…" he recognized that voice, and he smirked when he turned to his right to see his former partner in the Yakuza, seated on the railing of the balcony. "Yeah, it has been a long time…" he turned around and leaned his back on the fence that surrounded the terrace, having the wind blow against his back. "What brings you here in secrecy?"

"SNK plans to attack."

Sasuke slightly turned to him, waiting for his old partner to continue. "You know how your father trusts my spying skills, therefore, he sent me to prevent any ambush that Sand might send. And tonight, when all guests have left, some of them will remain, and they are actually undercover SNK members."

"Hn. I figured as much…" he muttered. "Anything else?"

"Aa," he answered, noticing Sasuke smirk when he used the Uchiha's infamous reply. He got up, standing on the wide railing and looked at the moon. "Izegawa…" Sasuke frowned at the mention of the name. "…is a spy of SNK." A glare formed on his onyx orbs and his fists clenched in his pants' pockets. "So he's the one responsible for telling SNK where our meetings are being held," he turned to Sharingan's number one spy. "Am I correct?"

"100 percent," he answered, adjusting his shades. "That's all I have to report, I'll get back to you on what else is happening as soon as I can." And after a curt nod from Sasuke, he disappeared with the wind. _"Hmm… he specializes as a ninja…" _he thought and turned to the view, hands still in his pockets. _"You're so dead Izegawa…" _his eyes narrowed at the thought.

"There you are…"

He didn't need to look back to see who it was, he already knew just from the voice that it was Sakura. "Itachi told me you went here, and that you had a weird look in your eyes when you saw me dancing with my cousin's friend."

"Hn."

"Jealous?" she asked in a teasing tone at the same time, walking towards him and joining him on the balcony that overlooked the whole front yard. Sasuke tilted his head slightly to look at her, seeing her grinning at him while her bangs swayed with the evening breeze. He turned back to the view before them and shook his head. "Right, I know you are." She said, hugging his arm and rubbing her right cheek against the fabric of his suit. He only smirked and shook his head, still gazing at the sight. "Alright, you got me."

She smiled and removed her arms from hugging him, taking one of his hands out of his pockets and gripping onto it. "What're you doing out here?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly. "A friend came to see me…" he said, glancing back inside where the party was being held, seeing how the guests went home one by one, leaving a few more who looked a bit suspicious to him. "A friend?" she asked. "Yeah…" he eyed Izegawa who looked at him with a smirk. "A friend." And just when she blinked, she felt herself being pulled out of the balcony and falling all the way down, Sasuke wrapping his arms around her as he took out a gun from his holster, aiming it at some of the SNK members who were ready to fire their bullets at them. He pulled the trigger, killing the three men.

Sakura saw that they were nearing the ground, and she shut her eyes, burying her head in Sasuke's chest when he tightened his hold on her. _"We're dead…" _she kept chanting in her head until she felt everything stop. Forcing to open her eyes, her feet now stood on solid ground. "Wha-" she didn't get to finish since Sasuke had pulled her underneath the balcony, hiding in the shadows as he covered her with his body, his eyes activating his sharingan and looking more alert than ever.

"Stay close." He ordered, not sparing Sakura a glance. She nodded none the less, annoyed at the fact that there's always an attack whenever she was in a dress. _"I miss wearing my high school uniform…" _she thought, hearing footsteps fast approaching them. "Here, I'm sure you know how to use it properly now." Sakura nodded, taking the gun from his hands as he loaded another one. "Whatever happens, stay close to me." And without waiting for an answer, he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the front yard as he shot the people who tried to kill them in his way. _"Damn, there's a lot of them." _He eliminated each and every SNK amateurs, not missing a single shot.

"Not bad…"

He stopped, eyeing the female SNK. "Temari, is it?" he confirmed. She smirked, readying her huge fan. "I'm flattered that you remembered my name." she said, taking out a kunai and licking the blade. Sakura just flared behind Sasuke, glaring at the blonde girl. _"You biatch!" _she cursed, her inner self doing some kung fu moves. Sasuke smirked when he sensed his girlfriend's angry aura. "Let's make this quick," he said, straightening himself up and taking out a kunai from his holster that was secured around his right thigh. "I hate fighting with girls like you."

"You've got some attitude Uchiha." She licked her lips. "I'm going to enjoy this." And she charged head on at Sasuke who deflected the kunai with his own, holding it steady as they glared at each other. _"With Sakura here, I'm at a total disadvantage…" _he thought, observing the district. _"It's an open battlefield, and if I leave my position, there's no telling what Temari or any SNK would do." _

"That girl is holding you back, isn't she?"

Sakura turned to the two, knowing very well that the blonde was talking about her. Temari just smirked. "You can't move or fight well since she's here, you have to protect her, giving me a good advantage to win." With her fan secured on her back, she used her other hand to take out another kunai and quickly gave Sasuke a cut on the arm. He narrowed his eyes at her, red orbs shifting back to onyx as he stared at Temari who jumped back, bringing the kunai up to her lips and licking the blood that was on it. "Mm, sweet…"

"Tch." He ignored the cut on his right arm and scanned the place. _"She's right though, if I attack her, that would leave Sakura vulnerable to any attack, but if I don't, that would lead to my defeat and SNK's victory." _He eyed Temari once more, his brows knitting. _"Where the hell are the others?" _

Temari's eyes widened a bit when she saw someone standing beside Sakura, who was startled as well when he appeared out of nowhere. Sasuke smirked, fully aware on who arrived. "Always on time," he said, glancing over his shoulder to see his used to be partner. "Shino."

Shino remained impassive and just pushed his shades upwards. Temari glared at the new comer. "Aren't you supposed to be on our side?" Shino, who was also wearing a suit with black tie, looked down at the SNK badge on the left collar of his white polo inside the black tux. "Sorry, I forgot to replace that." He said, removing it and putting on the Sharingan badge. "Aburame Shino, number one spy of Sharingan." He turned to Sakura. "I'm sorry to have startled you Miss Haruno, but I am Sasuke's former partner in assassination when we were younger."

Sakura blinked. "I didn't see you back in HQ."

"I was out on a mission, spying on another yakuza." He turned to Sasuke. "Now you can fight freely, I'll take care of Sakura for you." Sasuke's smirk did not leave his lips as he closed his eyes for a while. "Thanks, Shino." And he opened his eyes, the commas on his sharingan surrounding his pupils. "Now maybe I can make this a quicker fight." And he attacked Temari who took out her fan and swished it, creating a strong gust of wind as Sasuke jumped away from the attack, giving a warning look to Shino who carried Sakura out of the way.

While his attention was on Shino and Sakura, he failed to notice Temari's fan, that was now folded and close, ready to hit him. Without any suitable weapon to block it, he used his right arm, flinching from the pain when he realized that the fan's cover was made out of metal. She smirked, backing away when she saw how he held onto his somewhat limp arm. Licking her lips, she taunted him, earning a calm but glaring look from the young Uchiha.

"_I guess I'll need to improvise…" _he thought, reaching for his holster, ignoring the pain his right arm was having. _"Sharingan-controlled triple windmill blades!" _he took out some strings from his wrist watch, created and personalized by the resident genius, Nara Shikamaru, and connected the ends of it to the weapons he took out, the wires seemingly invisible. He ran towards Temari, jumping in the air as he threw three kunai with explosive tags. Temari smirked and used her fan to create a big gust of wind. Sasuke took the opportunity of releasing his triple-bladed shuriken while still airborne, his sharingan guiding the weapons on the right turns and twists.

With his other hand, he checked the angle of the three kunai with explosive tags, then threw one more to divert it to another direction. It exploded, causing a big cloud of smoke to blind Temari's vision. _"Damn it!" _she cursed, fanning the smog out as she looked around, trying to spot the young Uchiha. _"Where is he?" _

Sasuke quickly ran towards her from behind as silently as he could. _"I found your weakness…" _He smirked when the unsuspecting SNK had realized too late that she was bound by strings and now had a gun pointed on her forehead. "I told you I'd make this quick." He said, smirking.

"_Damn it!" _she cursed yet again. _"He didn't win because of pure luck, or because he's better." _She watched as he readied himself to pull the trigger. _"Actually, he's observant, and that's what makes him a good fighter…" _instead of hearing the _bang _of the gun, she felt pain on the back of her head, where Sasuke hit her with the use of his weapon. "I would've killed you, but I still need answers…" he muttered, staring at the fallen figure before him.

"Now that my cover is out, I doubt that I can go back to SNK and spy." Shino said, walking over to him with Sakura tailing behind. "Yeah," Sasuke muttered, glancing at Sakura, then at Temari. "Uh… Shino?" his partner looked at him, raising both eyebrows as Sasuke scratched the back of his head, a red tint across his cheeks. "Do you think you could… carry Temari back inside? My right arm…" Sakura giggled inwardly, knowing why Sasuke would ask Shino instead of doing it himself. She then, faked a depressed sigh, catching the attention of the two boys.

"Go ahead, I know you want to carry her back Sasuke…" and she turned her back on them, walking towards the estate. Shino smirked, shaking his head. "Better go after her Sasuke, I'll handle this." Sasuke nodded his thanks and ran after Sakura while Shino carried Temari on his back and rushed over to the estate, not wanting the blonde girl to wake up when he was still carrying her.

"Geez Sakura, what was that for? I already asked Shino to carry her! Even if my right arm isn't broken, I wouldn't-"

He stopped when she heard her laughing. Turning around, she smiled at him, earning a raised brow from her boyfriend. "I know, I just wanted to tease you." He sighed and shook his head, pocketing his hands and walking ahead of her. "That was not funny…" he muttered. Sakura grinned and yawned. "I'm kind of sleepy, can we go home now? I'm done congratulating my cousin…" she yawned again. Sasuke turned to her a bit and nodded. She gave a sleepy smile and reached his side, hugging his left arm and using his shoulder as a pillow. "We still need to treat your right arm…" she whispered and he just gave a nod.

* * *

His eyes loomed over the report, frustrated at how everything turned out. Kankuro sighed dejectedly. "I told you we should've gone as a team." Gaara gave an ivy glare to his brother who shut up instantly. He then turned to the two figures leaning on the wall across him. "You know what to do." 

"Hmph." One said, taking his sword and showing a very amused smirk. "As long as I get to fight Uchiha Itachi." Then the man beside him snorted. "You can have him, I don't really care who I come across with, my objective is to get our goal."

"Alright then," Gaara said, standing up. "Hoshigake Kisame and Sasori of the red sand…"

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

_Next on Yakuza II: Chapter 4: Red and Blue_

Itachi eyed his blue-skinned opponent who smirked, the Uchiha's blood dripping from his samehada. Flinching, he turned his sharingan eyes to his left shoulder where a lot of his blood slowly flowed down his arm. _"Shit…" _he cursed inwardly. _"They weren't after Sakura last night…" _he thought, glaring menacingly at his opponent. "You guys…" he started. "You were targeting my little brother…" Kisame's smirk broadened. "Bingo."

* * *

_A/N: Ah… fourteen pages… Glad I finished it. 8126 words...  
_


	4. Red and Blue

_A/N: This is not the original chapter but I guess I have to type something to get this fic going. Sorry for the long wait... even I hate waiting._

* * *

**Yakuza II**

"You know," he began, causing his partner to turn to him. "This would be a perfectly good idea... if we didn't have to wear these stupid costumes!" Kisame yelled, annoyed at how he had to wear a shark mascot, even if that was his namesake. He was irritated all the more when little kids started pulling on his blue fin. Sasori, who was in a cute-looking scorpion mascot, one hand holding a bunch of balloons while the other held onto a little boys hand, wasn't the least bit affected at his disguise. "Just shut up and do your job, they'll be here any minute."

"Of all places why did they have to come here in a water park?"

"Aren't you glad to see your relatives?"

"Huh?"

"The sharks."

Silence...

"Fuck you Sasori!"

And the kids cried while their parents hit Kisame with their bags.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Red and Blue**_

"Oohh..! Look at the fishies!" Naruto grinned, pressing his face and palms against a glass container where different kinds of water creatures swam; his bright orange shirt reflecting on the aquarium, contrasting to his black cargos as he went from one place to another. A smiling Hinata who wore a light blue shirt and white capri's tailing behind him. "This guy is too hyper..." Shisui murmured, running a hand through his hair while his best friend was engaged in a glaring contest with a shark. "Itachi?"

"I hate sharks..."

Shisui rolled his eyes at this. "Just because you almost got eaten by a shark when you were ten, doesn't mean you have to hate them for thinking of you as a fish." he smiled when the long-haired Uchiha continued glaring at the great white shark that seemed to return the same intent gaze. "So, we have a hyper Naruto, a patient Hinata, an insane Itachi and a good-looking Shisui! What a great team!"

"Come off it Shisui-niisan, you're not _that _good looking. And we're here to gather information, not to have fun. "

"You tell that to your best friend and brother Sasuke, they're the ones who are goofing off, and yes, I am good-looking."

"Then how come you still don't have a girlfriend despite courting and getting dumped so many times?"

He heard a few giggles and snickers from the other members of Sharingan, including Sakura and Ino's. Shisui sighed, rolling his eyes as he pulled Itachi by the back of his black collared shirt's collar, ignoring the protests of Itachi as he spoke through the transmitter once more. "Don't rub it in Sasuke, just because you're a babe magnet or just because you already have a girlfriend who you didn't need to court, doesn't mean that you can put me down..."

"Who said I was a babe magnet?" Note that Sasuke shuddered at this. "And who says I even like being one? Besides, it's not my fault that I fell in love and Sakura did as well. It's just not yet your time, or it's not your fate as Neji would say."

"Hey!" Neji intercepted. "Don't go talking about fate when you haven't mastered it yet Sasuke."

Sasuke groaned at this. "Enough of this nonsense; just go get some info about SNK."

He got a round of "Roger" from some of the members as he sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Relax will you? Your right arm still hasn't healed completely so take it easy." he turned to his girlfriend who linked her arms with his left. "Aren't you at least glad that you're not wearing a suit or your yakuza uniform?" True though, it was a nice change to be wearing something not so formal or flashy, even if it still catches the attention of some girls passing by, including-ahem- gay guys. He shuddered at this. "Why do we have to go here anyway? We could always gather information in the police department..." he murmured, until realization hit him when he slowly turned to a smiling Sakura. "You just wanted to come here..."

"Yep!"

"Because of the penguins..?"

Sakura grinned sheepishly and made a "peace" sign at him, dragging him to where the penguin show was. "Consider it a day-off as well Sasuke. I mean, it's been a while since we had a date right?" she asked, her pink hair tied to a half-ponytail, her clothes composing of a black ruffled skirt reaching her knees, a white tube top and over it was Sasuke's dark blue denim jacket which he lent to her since he did not want anyone to look at her with... lust. To complete her look, she added silver dangling earrings, black boots and a choker with black lace and a silver cross as a pendant. He gazed at her when she smiled at the black and white birds that started to perform. A small smile tugged on his lips as he continued to stare at her, not realizing how a penguin just jumped and splashed on the water, causing him to get wet at the process.

"What the-!"

He could hear some of the people laugh at him when his hair and shirt was dripping wet. _"Fuck, good thing I wore a black shirt..." _Well, he was supposed to be wearing his denim jacket but being a possessive _gentleman_, he lent it to Sakura. "Damn penguins…" he cursed, glaring at the birds that seemed to mock him. "Aw, don't be mean to them!" Sakura said, looking at one penguin that approached her, holding out its flipper to shake her hand. She smiled and shook hands with the bird as it went back to the water.

"See? They're smart!"

"Smart my ass, the moment they form a mafia, _then_ I'll consider them smart."

Sakura rolled her eyes at this and continued clinging to her boyfriend's arm. "You're so mean." She muttered, looking away, her happy mood dispersing. He let out a frustrated sigh and looked at the penguins. _"Why me?" _he asked himself, eyes averting elsewhere. He saw his brother from afar, glaring at a shark mascot. _"I hate penguins and Itachi hates sharks…" _he thought. "So Uchihas hate water creatures…" he murmured.

"What? How could you?" Sakura asked, hearing what he muttered. "Huh?" he asked back, raising a brow at her. He sweat dropped when she was in her chibi form, eyes big and puppy-like as tears threatened to fall. "How can you be so mean? Water animals are my favorite type of creatures!" He blushed, feeling something well-up inside of him. _"Oh shit." _He cursed, grabbed her hand and dragged her away, not minding how the crowd of Americans watched them in amusement. They were, after all, speaking in Japanese, so this caught the crowd's attention.

"W-where are you taking me?" she asked, not resisting his pull as they reached a secluded area, where not too many people were around. He pushed her to a wall and cornered her there, both his hands against the wall on both sides of her head. "S-Sasuke..?" a smirk answered her when he leaned closer to her. "Didn't I tell you before that your puppy-eyes turn me on?" he asked, nuzzling her neck as she shivered, clenching her fists and resisting the urge to pull him closer. "Y-yes…" she whimpered. "So why did you show me those eyes that are so tempting?" he asked, feeling aroused when she whimpered. "U-um… b-because you-" she got cut off when his tongue licked across her throat, causing her to gasp and pull him closer by instinct.

Sakura heard him suppress a laugh and she looked at him, seeing him holding in his amusement. "You are so…" he trailed off, not exactly knowing how to put it into words. She glared mockingly at his grin, and couldn't help but return the smile as well. Heck, if her smile was contagious, so was his. "Baka." She murmured, kissing him softly on the lips and pulling away slightly. "Sorry." He whispered, and she gave a nod.

* * *

"Sasori…" 

"What?"

"Itachi is glaring at me…"

"So?"

"Can I please attack him now?" Kisame asked in a soft voice. Sasori rolled his eyes at this, annoyed that his "partner" disturbed him from watching the two couples who were having their moment. "No." He sensed Kisame's frown. "One is because you'll blow your cover, two, there are too may people and lastly, his little brother may be busy with Haruno, but I'm pretty sure he'll find out about us if you attack now."

"Damn…" he turned to Itachi with a forced grin. "Why are you glaring at me young man?" he asked in a goofy tone. Itachi's brows only narrowed dangerously, causing Kisame to shift awkwardly under the intent gaze of the Uchiha. _"Crap, this guy _is _freaky." _

"I hate sharks…" he muttered. Kisame was sort of enraged at this. "How could you hate them?" he asked, suppressing the urge to strangle the long-haired Uchiha. "They almost ate me…" Kisame had to sweat drop at his blunt and childish answer. "So you hold a grudge against sharks?" Itachi blinked and glared again. "You think it's childish? My brother there hates penguins because they splashed him with water when he was five! Even up until now, he detests them! Isn't that more childish?"

Kisame took a few steps back at the enraged Uchiha. "O-okay… you didn't have to be that mad…" he turned his back on Itachi and regretted it when the Uchiha suddenly jumped on his back and straddled him like a horse, at the same time punching his shark suit. "You freakin' piece of-overgrown fish! Don't you there turn your back on me!" he couldn't say bad words because there were a lot of kids watching them. "Sasori! Help! He's gonna kill me!"

Itachi stopped and jumped back, staring at the two mascots. "Sasori…" he whispered, eyes narrowing. "SNK…"

"Che, you idiot," Sasori said to Kisame, removing the hood of his lobster costume. "I guess our cover's blown." Kisame smirked at this and removed his suit. "Finally, I get to fight!" he gave an eerie smile to Itachi. "So I guess I _am _famous."

The older Uchiha stared at him for a few seconds before asking. "Who are you?"

This causes a classic Kisame falling down on the ground, anime style, with Sasori sighing and not believing his fate of having to be stuck with an idiot. "His name's Hoshigake Kisame and he will be your opponent." Sasori ran towards the younger Uchiha without warning, leaving Itachi yelling at his brother and to be stopped by Kisame when he attempted to run after Sasori."Like my friend said, _I _will be your opponent." Itachi clicked his tongue at this and glanced at his surroundings, seeing kids watching them in amusement, thinking that this was some sort of action show. _"Might as well keep this less bloody…" _he thought, glaring at Kisame when he took out a sword that was as huge as Zabuza's. "Meet my samehada, it'll be the one who will skin you alive!" And he charged at Itachi who evaded every swing of the big weapon. _"Damn, I knew I should've brought some weapons." _He got a cut on his shoulder as he backed away a bit, glaring at Kisame who smirked. _"I can't use my gun with too many kids and old people watching."_

"Don't turn your attention elsewhere when in a fight Uchiha!" Kisame roared, shocking Itachi when he all of a sudden appeared in front of the Uchiha and slashed his samehada against the boy's left shoulder, scraping some of his skin as the long-haired Uchiha grimaced and fell on the ground, staggering to get up. _"Why are they attacking us in a public place?" _

Kisame smirked when he saw his opponent's brows knitted in question. "You're probably wondering why we didn't get Haruno last night when we had a chance, especially when she and your younger brother were still alone. Also, I bet you're thinking why we're attacking now."

"Yeah, basically, you've read my mind. But it really confuses me about last night." He said, managing to stand straight. "Why didn't you take her?"

"Simple, we had to weaken someone first." He noted Itachi's eyes turn red at this. "Figure the rest on your own." And again, he charged, attempting to hit his other arm. The Uchiha prodigy quickly ducked and jumped a few steps back, ignoring how some awed their fight.

Itachi eyed his blue-skinned opponent who smirked, the Uchiha's blood dripping from his samehada. Flinching, he turned his sharingan eyes to his left shoulder where a lot of his blood slowly flowed down his arm. _"Shit…" _he cursed inwardly. _"They weren't after Sakura last night…" _he thought, glaring menacingly at his opponent. "You guys…" he started. "You were targeting my little brother…" Kisame's smirk broadened. "Bingo."

"But… why would you target Sasuke?"

"Aside from the fact that if we get rid of him, Haruno will be easy to take," he thought for a while, causing suspense and tension to build up. "Gaara's orders." He said bluntly, before diving in for another assault. Itachi narrowed his eyes as he managed to foresee Kisame's moves with his sharingan. "In other words, you were having a hard time getting rid of him, and this Gaara guy is waiting for another opportunity to battle my brother. So why can't he face Sasuke now?" after thinking about it, it hit him, and he smirked at this.

"He's weaker than Sasuke when my brother's in full potential."

Kisame frowned at this. "I guess you aren't called a genius for nothing."

"Still though," Itachi frowned as well. "Why isn't Gaara here then? If he wants to fight Sasuke that badly, why would Sasori be the one who will engage himself with a combat with my brother?"

"Simple," the shark said, swinging his samehada at Itachi who evaded it by an inch. "To further weaken him."

* * *

He glared at the red-head guy who merely stared at him with a bored expression. "If only Temari hadn't injured your right arm, I would've enjoyed this some more." Sasuke just continued glaring at him as he tried to move but couldn't. The strings were too tight on him that it had him bound, and Sasori was playing puppeteer and he was the puppet. _"Damn, this is the last time I'm going to a water park…"_

Sakura just stood there, watching the whole thing. It happened too fast for her. A while ago, they were just talking, then Sasori attacked and Sasuke managed to keep her out of harms way. But the more they engaged themselves in a hand-to-hand combat, she, nor Sasuke, wasn't able to notice Sasori wrap some nylon strings around Sasuke's limbs to secure him. _"I can't believe that there would be other people who can actually manage to catch Sasuke this easily." _She thought, hands clasped in front of her chest as she tried to think of something to help her boyfriend.

"Now then," Sasori said, swinging his hands as Sasuke moved against his will and faced Sakura, both giving confused and deep thinking frowns to Sasori. "Let's do this a lot more different." He said, waving his hands some more as Sasuke moved towards Sakura, looking as if he was attacking her on his own free will. "What the-!" they both said as Sakura tried to evade the assault. "Sasuke, what's going on?" she asked, clearly aware that he was not doing this on his own. "If you haven't noticed it yet, he's controlling me with strings." He said bluntly, trying to at least lessen the force of his attacks. "Sakura, come on, put the training you've been through to good use until I get out of these ropes!"

She nodded and furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, raising her arms up in a fighting stance as she blocked a kick and a punch from Sasuke, or rather, Sasori's control on Sasuke. Somehow, whenever she planned on giving him a punch of her own, she would always hold back and pull away and again, stick to defending herself instead. "What's wrong Haruno? Can't hit a guy?" Sasori taunted, ignoring the glare the couple sent his way. "Sakura, see if you can get to him," he whispered. "If I'm correct, he's defenseless when he's controlling someone as his puppet." He turned his gaze back to her. "I'll try to stop his control on me when he directs me to attacking you."

"Okay." And she ducked another kick from Sasuke as she quickly ran towards Sasori and planned on landing a quick kick on his shin. Sasori jumped out of the way, barely evading the offense coming from the girl. He smirked. "Not bad, you're pretty aggressive, but not enough to stop me." He pulled onto the strings, along with Sasuke as Sakura sensed her boyfriend come up from behind. She swerved to the right to avoid his fist and pushed Sasuke forward.

"Don't you have a weapon?" she asked from behind him. "No, but I do remember telling you to slip a combat knife in one of your boots." Sakura mentally slapped her forehead at this, forgetting that she did have a blade hidden. Taking it out in a swift movement, she squint her eyes and saw a few of the strings reflect the sun's light, and she expertly cut the thin wires that prevented Sasuke from moving freely.

Feeling his limbs free from the bounds of Sasori, he smirked and turned to give Sakura a knowing look to which she nodded in understanding before blocking a kick Sasuke gave her. The red-haired SNK member sighed. "Enough playing around and bring her to me Uchiha." He said, moving his wires as Sasuke tried to interpret the movement the enemy wanted him to do. In a blink of an eye, he was behind Sakura and had her in an arm lock as she pretended to struggle from his grip. Sasuke glared at Sasori. "Damn you..!"

Smirking, Sasori pulled at the strings as Sasuke approached cautiously, all the while discreetly taking the knife from Sakura as she kept struggling. _"This is way too easy." _Sasori thought when the two neared him. "Looks like SNK is better after all."

"True," Sakura grinned, earning a shocked look from Sasori when she ducked and Sasuke managed to give Sasori a cut on the left side of his chest, deep enough to wound him but shallow enough to not kill him. "But Sharingan's still the best." Sasuke said with a smirk, swiping blood away from the blade as he reversed it and ran towards Sasori, his obsidian orbs turning to red to make sure he won't get caught up with the strings again.

"Damn it." Sasori cursed, holding onto his wound as he tried to keep up with the Uchiha's speed. Kabuto had warned them about Sasuke's agility and stealth, even his wittiness was hard since he never seemed to run out of ideas even in the last possible moment. _"It's no wonder why Gaara wants him to go down," _He thought. _"He's too much of a challenge." _He could feel his body weaken. Sasori was a man of limited stamina, and even a minor injury can cause him a big disadvantage, which is why he would mostly fight within long range or use his opponent against his enemy's comrade. _"I have to do something before we retreat. There's no way we'll succeed in kidnapping Haruno, nor will I be able to kill Sasuke. Maybe Kisame can handle Itachi but," _he averted his eyes to his partner and Itachi. _"Itachi is another Uchiha prodigy, Kisame just happens to have a good amount of stamina in him." _

"You're too preoccupied with your thoughts Sasori." Sasuke muttered, having been successful in giving his opponent another cut. "I think it's best for you to retreat just to keep yourself alive," his eyes narrowed. "If my sources serve me right, you're an SNK member who is known for the ability to control other people, but your flaw is that you have a weak and low stamina and resistance when it comes to fighting."

"You've been researching a lot, I guess you're hot on our tail, but not close enough to figuring out our main goal."

"What do you mean?"

Sasori managed a smirk. "Gaara has a twisted mind, that I agree, but because of this, we actually fool minds easily. Just the mere fact that you taught we were after Haruno last night is already good evidence. Not to mention that you all think we're after Haruno Ikichi's death and want his daughter dead too. Actually, it's far from that, and I have to tell you this, you are still too far from discovering our main goal."

Sakura, being a daughter of a good politician decided to question the SNK member. "What exactly are your goals and why are you after me?" Sasori turned to her, his smirk widening at the process. "Your father did not sign the deal that Gaara offered, and because of that, he is just two steps away from obtaining his goal. The offer my boss gave was even tempting to Ikichi, but he seems to have a strong will and a strong _love _for his only daughter to not accept power over the States."

"What deal was that?" Sakura asked, still standing behind Sasuke's extended arm that prevented her from taking any step further. "I'm not just about to tell you, in fact, I've told you a lot already." And within seconds he reappeared in front of Sasuke and quickly kneed the boy on the gut, causing him to double over at the unexpected offense. "I'll have to reschedule our fight then, Uchiha, until then, please stay alive a little longer." Sasori whispered. "Long enough for you to witness something painful for your heart and mind." He hissed and added a few more words that caused Sasuke's eyes to widen. Sasori took a few steps back, catching Kisame's attention as he threw a smoke bomb on the ground, taking this as their chance to escape.

"Hey, are you guys okay? SNK amateurs started appearing out of nowhere earlier!" Naruto yelled through the communicator. "Naruto," Itachi began, dashing towards his little brother when he noticed his eyes having a flicker of rage. "Get the others and tell them to head back, we need to talk about SNK's real mission."

* * *

"Damn it!" 

They all watched as Sasuke continued shooting the moving practice targets. No one dared to stop him whenever he was in this situation, no one, that is, except Itachi. "Sasuke," he said, his voice stern as he placed a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "Enough of this and tell us what Sasori told you."

He cursed and continued shooting, his eyes blazing red as he made sure each and every target was not spared by the bullets. "Sasuke."

"WHAT!" he asked, rather, yelled, glaring at his brother who looked taken aback a bit as the rest took a few steps back from the two Uchihas. "What did Sasori say?"

Sasuke spared Sakura a glance then back at the targets, his brows knitting some more as his eyes half-closed. He continued shooting the targets; all the while ignoring Itachi's question as the words the red-haired parted earlier plagued his thoughts. _"Why her? Why did he have to choose her?" _Itachi sighed and gave up in questioning his brother. Somehow, Sasuke will eventually tell them, maybe not now, but soon.

* * *

"Sasuke," he didn't raise his head to look at her, but he knew that whenever she called him with that tone of voice, she was persistent and determined to get him to spill. "What did he say?" she asked, eyes narrowed to a serious look as Sasuke slowly faced her, eyes still having the look of anger. "Gaara wants you." He said bluntly, pushing himself away from his leaning position on the wall and walking towards the door. When his hand was enclosed on the doorknob, she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, and he glanced at her with half-closed eyes as she leaned her forehead on his back, eyes shut as she tried to remain calm. "What for Sasuke? Why me?" 

"He wants you because you have a high position in Japan. Technically, you're the only girl who meets his expectations and liking- that is what Shikamaru managed to get from interrogating Temari." He was about to leave when her embrace tightened. "What. For. Sasuke." She emphasized each and every word. "I… don't know."

"Don't lie to me!" she yelled, not letting him go. "Why won't you tell me? Why must you always leave me in the dark? Please, no more secrets! Not after what happened to us when you tricked me and dad into thinking that you're not a part of a yakuza!" he clenched his other fist at this, knowing very well that there were tears falling from her eyes. "Just tell me! Please…" her voice softened, and he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for keeping the truth away from her. "Power..."

"What?"

"Gaara wants your talent in the field of medicine and your intellect in strategizing in order to terrorize other countries."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_Next on Yakuza II: Chapter 5: Captive_

"Just you wait! Sasuke will-"

"Will what?" he seethed, stepping up closer to her as she tried to back away, only to feel the wall behind her as Gaara approached. "What will he do if he's incapable of fighting right now?" Sakura's eyes widened at this, her brows soon knitting as she returned his smirk with a glare. "What did you do to him?" Gaara's smirk widened. "He's permanently asleep."

* * *

_A/N: Ugh! Stupid writer's block! Well, if you guys have any suggestions or requests, now would be a good time…_


	5. Captive

_A/N: Thanks for the suggestions guys, but I sort of altered some of them to fit it in! Also, **expect the unexpected** for this chapter._

* * *

**Yakuza II**

She watched as he slept, for once, peacefully and stress-free. She continued running her hand through his raven locks as he breathed at an even pace. A small smile tugged on her lips when he turned on his right to face her yet still in a deep slumber. Sakura quietly took her camera phone and took a quick shot of her sleeping boyfriend. _"Heh, not that I don't have one." _She thought, giggling softly upon browsing her phone's gallery, where multiple pictures of her and Sasuke were located, mostly consisting of the Uchiha sleeping.

He moved a bit when he no longer felt her hand running against his locks, sort of missing the feeling. Sakura took note of this and smiled, doing the same thing again as he relaxed and continued to sleep. _"Lately, you've been doing nothing but worry about my safety," _she glanced at the window, staring at the front yard of her dad's mansion as the sun shone brightly that morning. _"It's time that you relax and have fun, just for today." _She thought, turning back to look at him.

Her phone beeped and she opened the flap to check her message. "Ino?" she asked out loud, reading the message. A bright smile appeared on her face as she replied a "thanks" to her friend and turned back to Sasuke. "Looks like we have another date Sasuke," she whispered, brushing his bangs away and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "And I can't wait to tell you where."

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Captive**_

"Wow…" he whispered as the train they rode zoomed pass a lot of sceneries. Sakura giggled as he pressed his palms against the glass window and continued gazing at the multiple buildings. "Come on Sasuke, you act like you haven't ridden a train yet!"

"I have in Japan, but not here." He muttered, still fascinated by the scenery. Later on, he sat back down beside her and leaned back, head raised as he stared at the ceiling. "Where exactly are we heading anyway? And how come we didn't take the others along?"

She took his hand and clasped it with her own. "I want you to relax a bit, you've been stressed lately, and it's not doing you any good." She looked up at him and smiled. "Besides, you're going to lose your looks faster that way!" she poked him on his nose gently and he gave a smile of his own. "Thanks, but that doesn't answer all of my questions." She grinned and faced the window behind her. "Ino told me about this place, I'm sure you'll enjoy staying there."

"Can't you just tell me? I'm not too fond with surprises." Sakura shook her head and stuck out her tongue. "It's-a-se-cret!" she laughed when he frowned and sighed, turning back to the window. "Not even a hint?" she shook her head. He smirked. "For all I know you could just be kidnapping me to have me all for yourself." She blushed and looked down as he leaned closer to her. "What, am I right?" her face turned a deeper shade of red and she glared at him. He only leaned closer while she backed away, her eyes not leaving his. "Am I?"

"You wish…" she muttered when he was only half an inch away from her lips. "Hn, I was kind of hoping though," he whispered in her ear, breathing on it as she shuddered. "Care to satisfy my disappointment?" he closed the gap of their lips and slowly licked the lower part of her lip, causing her to open her mouth as he inserted his tongue into hers. She pulled away, her hands pressed against his chest. "Not here." She whispered, gesturing to some people who were either minding their own business or gaping at them.

He smirked. "As you wish." And he sat back down, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close to his body, earning another blush from his girl. "You're starting to grow more fond at the colors black and white." He said, looking at her clothes which composed of a white spaghetti-strapped shirt, a black jacket with a hood, the sleeves folded up to her elbows, a black skirt that reached an inch above her knees, looking like that of a high school uniform in Japan, and black combat boots. She grinned. "This is what I get for having a boyfriend who's a member of a yakuza." She answered. He smiled a bit, seeing her wearing the pair of silver cross earrings and necklace around her neck, which he bought for her last week. "You really like those, do you?" he asked, looking at the crosses. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist, her silver charm bracelet on her right wrist swaying with her movements, as she rested her head on his shoulder. "No duh, you gave it."

"Hn." He answered, pulling her close and giving her a kiss on her temple. He on the other hand, wore a black shirt, blue denims and a white jacket over his shirt. "How long before we get there?" he asked, leaning his head against hers. "About five minutes more."

* * *

The papers that were stacked on his desk were completely ignored as he listened intently to what his spy has to report. "Yeah, that and the two of them are alone."

"Hmm, that leaves them vulnerable to gang attacks." He commented, liking the idea that came in his mind. "Kankuro, I want you to team up with Sasori and Haku, afterwards, head over to the resort." Kankuro nodded and turned to leave but stopped and faced his little brother once more. "What about Temari?"

"I'll ask Kabuto, Zabuza and Kisame to get her out. Now go and kidnap Haruno, and make sure that Uchiha stays down, _permanently_."

"You got it Gaara." And he left, leaving Gaara and Kabuto with the spy that reported. "You're pretty sure of yourself this time. But isn't it a waste to be sending three people to go after Uchiha and Haruno?" Kabuto asked, wiping the dirt off of his specs with a white cloth. "One on one with Uchiha isn't going to work; I'm not sure about two against him. So this time, I'm sending three." He turned back to his spy. "I trust that all the information you gave me is accurate, Izegawa?"

A smirk answered the red-haired as he removed his shades, revealing brown eyes. "Have I ever reported something wrong? Remember, I was the one who informed you about Haruno Ikichi's condition after the bombing incident."

"Yeah, but you were spotted by Uchiha."

"Don't rub it in four eyes." Izegawa said, giving a death glare to Kabuto who chuckled. Gaara rolled his eyes at this and sighed inwardly. _"The help I have to put up with these days…"_

* * *

"Where the hell did those two go?" Itachi asked, frustrated that they didn't bother to ask them to come along or even let them know where they went. "Don't they know it's too dangerous to go on their own with SNK on the loose?"

"I bet you're just jealous that your brother gets to go on a date while you don't." Shisui commented, grinning when Itachi attempted to throw a kunai at his head, but decided against it, knowing that his best friend would eventually evade or block the attack. "That's not it, knowing them, they could let their guard down when they're doing something…" he coughed to indicate his point, and Shisui only laughed. "True, but hey! You gotta give Sakura some credit! She's doing everything she can to make your brother relax a bit. He's been stressed lately ever since the Sasori thing happened."

"Yeah, you got that right. But still," he sat on the window sill of the room and watched as snow began to fall from the sky in a graceful manner. "I can't help but feel that something bad is going to happen."

"The 'ol Uchiha instinct's kicking in eh?"

"Aa," he said, narrowing his eyes at the process. "And my instincts never did fail me…"

The door slammed open as Naruto came in, panting. "Guys! Trouble! SNK is coming here and there're a lot of them!" the two Uchihas quickly sprang into action and began loading themselves with weapons and headed outside to meet the attackers. _"Yep, I have a really bad feeling about this…"_

* * *

He looked outside their room's window as he sat on the pane, watching the snow flakes fall from the sky. Winter has finally come, but he was worried that Sakura might have not brought some clothes for the season. "Deep in thought again Sasuke?" he turned his head to her as she finished removing her boots, leaving her in only black socks and her clothes. "Somewhat." He said, turning back to the window. _"Somehow, I feel that Itachi's feeling the same gut feeling…" _he narrowed his eyes a bit, making sure not to let his guard down.

Sasuke nearly jumped when he felt two soft arms wrap around him from behind. He looked at her from both of their reflection on the window, her face with a smile and her chin on top of his head. "Wanna talk about it?" he wanted to say sure, but he couldn't. After all, she brought him here to relax and forget about what has been stressing him right? So he just smiled and shook his head, telling her that it was nothing important.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked, looking down at him. He looked up at her, the smile not leaving his face. "Yeah, don't worry about it okay?" she sighed and leaned down, kissing him softly on the lips. "Okay…"

"So, what do you have planned today? And please, no more surprises…"

"Aww, too bad…" she said, pouting as he got up when she turned her back on him and sighed, her brows furrowing. "I guess my plan won't work…" she muttered. Sasuke raised a brow at this as she continued to think. "Okay, okay. If you have everything planned already, fine, I won't mind surprises…" he said in defeat. She instantly beamed and hugged his arm. "First, get ready to take a dip in the hot springs!" again, he raised a brow but shrugged and did what he was told. Sakura giggled and went inside the bathroom. _"This is going to be fun…" _she thought, blushing afterwards.

Outside, Sasuke only sweat dropped after hearing his girlfriend giggle a lot, then started to discard his clothes and grabbed the white robe that was inside the room's closet. _"Should I bring a weapon..?" _he asked, looking at his backpack that she told him to bring for it to hold his clothes. After giving it some thought, he sighed and lay on the bed, closing his eyes as he began to ponder on a few things. _"What should I do if SNK attacks again?"_ he heard the bathroom door open as Sakura came out, wearing the same white robe he had on. She tossed him a towel which he caught and she gestured him to follow her.

She stopped in front of a closed tatami door and he raised a brow at this. "This place really almost has everything in our own country's resorts." She commented and slid open the door, the steam from the hot spring coming out. "Come on." She said, pulling him in and closing the door behind her. "Um… shouldn't we be in separate springs?" he asked, looking down at the hot water. "Don't worry, this place is a private spring reserved for one couple." She said, untying the knot of her robe. "Yeah, but-" he got cut off when she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, feeling her chest press against his back. He looked down, seeing her hand undoing the knot of his own robe. "S-Sakura, what're you planning?"

He could sense the smirk that formed on her lips when she let her hands invade inside his robe, not removing it just _yet_. "Can't you tell?" she asked, her voice seducing him perhaps. He gave a sigh; she just knew that he can't resist her, not at all. "You're tempting me again…" he muttered. "Is it that obvious?" she asked again, forcing him to face her as she pushed him against a wall that secured the place. "You've been of service to me for a long time already, this time," she leaned close to his lips. "It's my turn." And kissed him with such intensity that he felt an erection coming from below. She smirked against his lips when his hands made their way around her waist, pulling her closer to his body.

They pulled apart for air and had both of their eyes half-closed. He smirked. "Your turn?" he asked. She returned the smirk. "How may I be of service Uchiha-_sama_?"

"Hn, you can start by letting me take over." And he reversed their roles, this time, he had her pinned to the wall, and he kissed her roughly, not able to handle the lust that he was feeling right now. He pulled away and sucked on the skin of her neck, causing her to moan and pull him closer. "You're so addicting…" he whispered, one hand pushing her robe off of her as she did the same, leaving them both nude. She repeatedly moaned his name, and he enjoyed every second of their activity. He felt her body arch onto him, her core pressing against his cock. He snapped his eyes wide at this and pulled away, earning a questioning look from her.

"I can't." he said softly, eyes half-closing and looking away. "It's not yet the right time." He continued, turning to face her, a small smile forming on his lips. "I love you too much, and having to take away your virginity without even marrying you will only mean I have no respect for you. I may have been raised in a world of a yakuza, but my parents taught me well, disciplined me, and made sure I wouldn't let my emotions out of control, no matter how hard it can be." She returned his smile and kissed him on his nose. "Everybody says no one is perfect, but I believe that you are." She leaned close to him, embracing his body to hers. "And I love you too."

He returned the gesture and closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of her hair. "Whatever happens Sakura, don't let anyone violate you, unless he is married and committed to you."

"I know, and I won't let anyone touch me besides you. Whatever it takes, I'll fight for my dignity."

He smirked. "Good." And he suddenly carried her bridal style, and then dropped her in the hot springs, following afterwards when she popped her head above the surface. "Why did you do that?" she asked when he also emerged from the water with a grin. "I just wanted to catch you off-guard. Your face was really priceless!"

"Why you…" she splashed him with water, and they continued to do that for the rest of their time there.

* * *

"Did you get it?" Kankuro asked Haku when he came walking towards him and Sasori. "Yeah, room number 323, right at the 11th floor." The three headed towards the elevator and pressed the number 11 button, waiting to reach the level they want. "So, got any plans?" Kankuro asked the two who shrugged. "I can always tie Haruno, while Haku distracts Uchiha. You can even join in the fun." Sasori suggested and stepped out of the elevator when they reached their destination level. "I guess." Kankuro said as the three of them headed to room 323.

"Ready?" Haku asked as the two nodded. He kicked open the door as all three took their guns out, only to find an empty room. They entered and searched- from under the bed to the insides of the closet. Kankuro called their attention towards the window, right in time to see the two they were looking for running towards the train station. "Looks like Uchiha's instincts are as accurate as ever." Kankuro muttered, clenching his fists tightly as Sasori looked at him lazily. "Or those guys behind the counter are their allies."

"How so?"

Haku looked behind him. "Sharingan's men are here." He whispered, seeing a few men standing outside the doorway with guns loaded and directed at them. "Sorry SNK," one said, stepping inside and removing his sunglasses to reveal onyx orbs. A small smirk made its way on his lips as they stared at him and the cigar in his mouth. "But it looks like you're no match for Sharingan's spies." Sasori recognized him. "Sarutobi Asuma, correct?"

"Yep, Sharingan's spy trainer- the best of the best." He turned his head slightly to his right. "I want you to meet the person who will be in-charge of interrogating you, Morino Ibiki." The said man stepped up and smirked wickedly. "It'll be such a pleasure to get some answers."

* * *

"What?" Gaara seethed; angered at the news he received from Izegawa. "Sorry Gaara, but Sharingan seems to be a few steps ahead and had a lot of spies than we thought. They captured Zabuza and his party because they were outnumbered, and most of their opponents were the best fighters in Sharingan. As for Haku and his team," he sighed. "Sarutobi Asuma, the head of Sharingan's spies, successfully ambushed and captured the three without breaking a sweat. With him are Morino Ibiki and a woman who we identified as Mitarashi Anko, one of Sharingan's best assassins, Sasuke's former coach in Jiyuuoka High, and was once under Orochimaru's wing, was there as well."

"Damn it." He glared at Kabuto who laughed from the side. "What're you laughing at? Just because you got away, doesn't mean you're better than them."

Kabuto smirked. "That's not it Gaara. I told you not to underestimate them." He stepped up from the shadows. "Now you made the same mistake Orochimaru did." The red-haired threw a dagger that missed Kabuto's face by a millimeter, although, it was on purpose. "Take that as a warning to shut your mouth unless you have anything good to say, Kabuto." Gaara said venomously, his glare intensifying. Kabuto merely chuckled. "I do have a plan, if you're interested to know."

Gaara sat back down and eyed him. "I'm listening…"

"Wait for a few days, when another gathering occurs. Then, we strike." He adjusted his glasses a bit before continuing. "To get to Uchiha Sasuke, you have to get to Haruno Sakura. And if you want the girl, you have to use someone against her. Let's say her father- who is still confined in the hospital in Japan." Gaara narrowed his eyes. "No, Sharingan is also taking care of the man. Don't think I didn't do a little research." At this, Kabuto's smirk turned to a frown, but then, was replaced by another sinister smile. "Then why don't we stay down for a while until they let their guard down a bit. Surely by then, you can kidnap Haruno. May I suggest how?"

"Hmm. Proceed."

* * *

"They're tougher than I thought." Anko murmured, watching behind the bullet-proof glass as Ibiki continued to interrogate their captives. "That Haku and Sasori sure know how to keep their mouth shut. Kankuro, Temari and Zabuza just keep throwing insults and that Kisame guy just keeps on smirking and looking at Itachi." She said, looking to her left where the weasel stood, glaring back at Kisame. "So," she turned back to Sasuke who was on her right, arms crossed and a serious look on his face. "Any ideas captain?" she grinned at the nickname. Sasuke twitched. "I'm not in Jiyuuoka anymore _sensei_."

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe that we managed to keep this secret of ours though." She smirked. "Sai's waiting for your call." Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. "His skills are needed in Japan, if more of Sharingan's best come here, Ikichi-san will be vulnerable to attacks. Dad and mom may be the founders of Sharingan, but their skills are a bit slack from less and less experience." He slowly opened his eyes and looked at each of their captives. "If they are both left alone with our men, I don't think they'll last long."

"I still don't get why Sakura just can't call Haruno-san's contacts and report about the condition the two are in. Then we can go back to Japan and stay as one. It'll be easier to defeat SNK." Sasuke shook his head and slightly craned his neck to where Sakura was seated, busy checking her schedule and making phone calls with the people she'll be meeting, as well as inviting for the big gathering three days from now. "If we leave, SNK may convince the states that Japan is a useless ally, and may even start a war against our country, even if it's also the same place they came from." He narrowed his eyes a bit. "They're power-hungry, and for sure, they will ruin the peace treaty that Ikichi-san had been working hard for."

Anko sighed. "Well, we're not getting anywhere with these guys. Ibiki's good but these guys sure are tough." Sasuke smirked and turned to Shisui who nodded and entered the room, telling Ibiki to leave. "That was merely an appetizer Anko. Shisui's sharingan may just do the job."

* * *

"So, you guys won't talk." Shisui said, grabbing a chair and sat in front of the captives, a calm look on his face as the whole SNK group narrowed their eyes. "Then I'll have to make you talk." And his eyes shifted to red, swirling in a fast pace as the sand members slowly fell into a deep slumber. Shisui deactivated his sharingan and got up, then jerked his head as a sign to Ikichi's agents to take the captives to the lab where Shikamaru was waiting.

"Good job Shisui." Itachi commented as they followed the group towards the lab. Shisui grinned and gave a thumb's up.

* * *

"Do you think SNK is giving up?" she asked him when she stepped out of the car. "No, I doubt it." Sasuke answered, offering her his arm as she took it and both walked inside the city hall that night where Sakura will make her biggest speech ever, the speech that could lead peace or war with her country and the States.

"I'm nervous…" she whispered, tightening her grip on his arm. Sasuke looked at her slightly, noticing her discomfort. "Not just because of this speech, but because that SNK might start an ambush again, and there are a lot of innocent people here."

"Don't worry; I've got everyone stationed around the hall, as well as inside. Most of them are undercover." He gave her a reassuring smile. "We'll be ready for them, and I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

She smiled a bit and nodded as they reached the stairs leading towards the stage. "I'll be right here." He whispered as she nodded and went up towards the podium, right in front of a lot of people. _"Why must these gatherings be formal anyway?" _she thought, looking down at her red dress. _"I really have a bad feeling that SNK is planning something." _She gave a deep sigh and waited for her cue before she neared her lips to the microphone and spoke.

"Good evening to everyone," she began. "My father is currently in a coma, so I'm taking his place, but not to worry, I have enough experience to be ready for this day, and I am not about to let my father down, especially since he has worked so hard for this peace contract that he has been planning." She paused, watching as the crowd were listening intently to what she has to say. "Our country had a history with yours, but that's all in the past, and this is now the present, so it's best if we start anew for a better future, especially with rebels running about, preparing for a revolution. We may not be able to satisfy or please everyone, but we can at least try to do what's _really _best for both countries instead of our own selfish needs and desires." She smiled a bit when she earned a round of nods and approvals.

"So in conclusion of my supposedly long speech," there were a few chuckles at this. "I'd like to-"

"How fascinating." A voice said. Everyone turned their heads to the second floor, where a red-head stood as he slowly stepped up and revealed himself, a smirk on his lips. "Such intelligence will be put to waste when you wish and request for peace."

"Gaara…" Sasuke seethed, preparing himself for a fight. Gaara smirked and took out a gun, and without warning, shot a bullet in the air, causing a riot and stampede from the crowd since everyone panicked and ran for their lives. "Sakura!" Sasuke yelled and tried to get to her but couldn't because there were too many people blocking his way. _"Shit!" _

Sakura ducked to avoid being spotted by the enemy as she tried to make her way towards Sasuke. _"After this is all done, I don't ever want to have anything to do with politics." _She lit up a bit when she saw Sasuke looking for her, and afterwards, pulled onto his pants as he fell down and came face to face with her, the crowd surprisingly and thankfully not stepping on them. "Sakura..!" he said which she returned with a grin. "They'd better not underestimate me." She winked. "Come on." he said, pulling her to him as they looked around, trying to find a way to get out.

Sasuke placed a hand on his earpiece and spoke through the transmitter attached to his collar. "Guys, cover us in any way possible. We've got to get Sakura out here safe." He commanded. He got a round of "roger" and "affirmative" and then proceeded to getting his girlfriend out of here. "Why does something bad always happen when I'm in a dress?!" she said angrily, as they ran to the back door exit. He pushed her inside the back seat of the car and got into the driver's seat, then fastened his seat belt. "There's a bag there, go get changed."

She looked at him with wide eyes as he started the car and got out of the parking area, then headed back to the mansion. "Now." He said, looking at the rearview mirror as he saw a few bikes following them. "Shit." He said, and made a right turn. "Ow! Hey, it's hard to change here!" she complained. "Quit complaining because I'm actually saving your life!" he retorted. Oh great, they're having another "fight" because of another "silly" thing. "Well sorry that I was born into a Haruno family!"

"And sorry I have to save you from these guys!"

"Geez! I didn't ask you to!"

"You didn't need to because it's so obvious that I have to protect you!"

"Just shut up and drive!" she yelled, finally able to change into a white long-sleeved shirt, a black spaghetti-strapped dress over it, the hem reaching two inches above her knees, and a pair of black boots, which were the hard ones to put on. "What do you think am I doing?!" he pointed the obvious and kept making sharp turns. After a few more twists and turns, they were home free. They sighed and remained silent, recalling their stupid argument earlier. "Sorry." They both said at the same time and turned to each other. She smiled and he smirked and the trip back home was silent.

Until…

"Shit." He cursed and stepped on the breaks, glaring at the group that blocked their path. "I can't believe that this day would actually come…" the man said, removing his shades to reveal brown eyes. "The day where I would be able to get rid of the person who is responsible for murdering my father."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes some more as Izegawa Riku approached them; his companions had their guns pointed at their direction, so he had to be careful in what he will do. "Izegawa Takachi…" Riku began when he told Sasuke and Sakura to step out of the car. "I'm sure you know who he is, Uchiha Sasuke."

He remained silent, his eyes following every move that Riku made. "Hn, still not going to talk I see? Well, we can fix that." He approached Sakura, and Sasuke did not like it one bit when two men quickly held onto his arms, restraining him. "Sakura," Riku said, looking at her while she glared at him. "Do you know how much I've been eyeing you the moment I set foot into your father's mansion?" he asked, a suggestive smirk on his lips as he reached out to touch her face. She attempted to slap his hand away, but stopped when she saw how a gun was pointed to Sasuke's head. "And Sasuke?" Riku turned to the Uchiha teen who was aching to kill him for touching Sakura. "Do you know how much I want to get back at you for killing my father? My only living family?"

"He was a traitor Izegawa, just like you, and traitors aren't allowed to live long."

"Oh? And who gave you that idea? Sharingan?"

"So what if they did?"

"It just means you aren't as independent as I thought you would be," he turned back to face Sakura and gave another smirk. "And it would be fun to actually play with your girl right in front of you." Sasuke's eyes widened as his orbs shifted to red and his adrenaline rushing in to kill this guy right now. "Leave her out of this." He said, his tone having a warning hint. "Hmm, nah." And Riku pinned Sakura against the car and forcefully kissed her.

"Damn it Izegawa! I'm gonna kill you!" Sasuke managed to get rid of one of the guys holding him but stopped when he got hit on the side of his head, causing his vision to become blurry. Sakura pushed Izegawa away from her when she kneed him on his manhood and quickly pushed him away, afterwards, went to Sasuke's aid. Her hair was down after Riku's assault on her, but she didn't mind it, what she was worrying about right now was Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" she asked, helping him to sit up and letting him lean on her for support. "Run," he whispered. "Run and get away from here…"

"No, I won't leave you!" she said, pulling him close. "Sakura, get out of here…"

"But-" she got cut off when he pushed her away from him after sensing some of the men point and ready their guns. "Shoot!" Riklu ordered, recovering from Sakura's attack. And after the command, bullets were fired.

"Sorry we're late." Sasuke and Sakura looked up to see Itachi and the gang holding onto different kinds of guns. "We got held back by traffic."

"Crap." Riku cursed and attempted to run but was blocked by Naruto and Neji.

"That's as far as you're going, believe it!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Oh shut the hell up with your 'believe it' crap." Neji muttered.

* * *

It was a close call, that much he knew, and he can't help but replay what Izegawa did to Sakura, and it pained him to know that he wasn't able to do anything to help her when she needed it. He looked down, staring at his right arm. It was healed, sort of, but it was still sprained, and a bandage was wrapped around it to remind him not to overwork it. Sighing, he ran his left hand through his hair and closed his eyes, trying to relax, but found that he couldn't, at least, not until Sakura was completely safe from anyone.

"Sasuke-kun..?"

He looked up to see Sakura enter his- well, their room, with a small smile on her lips, as well as carrying a tray. On it were two tea cups, a small tea kettle and a few cookies she made. "I made your favorite tea flavor." She chirped, walking in and closing the door with the use of her foot. He continued watching her, observing her. She had on what looked like her school uniform when they were still attending Konoha high, minus the neck tie. She set the tray down onto the side table of the bed, pouring some tea onto their cups. Steam came from above the small glasses as she took one and offered it to him. "Here you go!" she beamed. He slowly took it from her, all the while remaining silent. This worried her, but she knew when not to ask him about his thoughts.

"Ne, Shisui-san said that he's close to getting information about SNK's plans, he also said that Izegawa is being electrocuted-"

"Where..?" she nearly jumped when he spoke, and she slowly turned her head to him, still holding onto her own tea cup while he had his head down, his eyes seemingly glaring at the cup he held. "Shikamaru's self-made lab." She answered, still staring at him as he got up, walked over to the side table and placed the cup down. "I'll be back." He said and left, leaving her to stare at the closed door.

A frown made its way to her face as she looked down at her cup, gazing at her reflection. _"I don't understand you anymore… why are you becoming like the old Sasuke..?"_

* * *

"Geez, this is getting too troublesome. If he doesn't start talking soon, I'll-"

The door slammed open as all heads turned to see Sasuke enter with a glare on his face. Itachi made a move to stop him but decided against it when he sensed the dangerous aura his little brother was emitting. Oh boy, Izegawa Riku was going to get it.

"Uchiha…" Riku seethed, lifting his head to glare at the man who killed his father. Sasuke clenched his left fist and punched Riku hard on the face, causing the chair Riku sat on to tip back and fall, along with the traitorous agent. The rest of Sharingan only flinched at the pain, knowing what was to come next. "Where is he?" Sasuke asked; his voice too calm for Sharingan to handle. It usually meant he was controlling his rage towards the victim: Riku.

Riku smirked and looked at Sasuke. "Why should I tell you?" he got his ribs stepped on by Sasuke's right foot, causing the man to wince at the pain. "I won't ask again." He warned. Riku coughed out blood and slowly opened his eyes to glare back at Sasuke. "Or what?" he challenged. A sadistic smirk appeared on Sasuke's lips as he bent down to shift his onyx orbs to crimson blood, having Riku stare into his eyes. "Then you'll see hell." And after a few seconds, Riku's scream could be heard in the whole mansion.

Naruto gulped when Riku was beginning to shake from fight, at the same time, begging about something. Sasuke stepped back and had his eyes back to normal as he looked at Riku again. "Last chance Izegawa, where is he?" and they finally got their answer.

* * *

Sakura sighed and glanced at the door from time to time. Sasuke wasn't back yet, and she was fidgeting after hearing Riku's scream. _"What did you do this time Sasuke..?" _she asked herself, not noticing how a shadowy figure was coming in from the window, a smirk on his lips as he threw something on the floor. Sakura alerted her senses and covered her nose and mouth. If her instincts were correct, this was a sleeping gas that was surrounding her right now. _"Shoot, if I don't get out of here soon, I'll-" _she got cut off when she felt someone hit the back of her head, and she blacked out.

"Finally, it's starting to be a pain to kidnap you." The man said through his gas mask and carried the fallen girl over his shoulder, smirking when he got a good look at her thighs. _"No wonder Uchiha's so possessive of you." _He thought, heading towards the window and pulling out something from his pocket. _"This ought to take care of you, Uchiha." _He threw the object on the floor and closed the window behind him, afterwards, took off to SNK HQ.

He heard the girl moan and about to wake up, so he quickened his pace until he reached an abandoned building. He went inside and looked for the hidden door, afterwards, entered the place, where everything looked brand new and high tech.

"Took you long enough, Kabuto."

"Hey, at least I got her." He said, placing Sakura down on the ground for Gaara to see. "Hn, good job. What about the others?"

"I managed to get your siblings out, but as for Zabuza and Haku, I'm not sure if they made it. Riku's well, suffering right now." Gaara smirked. "I told him not to take matters into his own hands, look at where it got him," he looked at Sakura who was beginning to gain consciousness. "But I'll give him credit for getting Uchiha out of the way."

Sakura gasped and sat up upon hearing her boyfriend's surname. She looked around, finding the place foreign until her eyes landed on Gaara. "SNK…" she whispered, her brows furrowing when Gaara started to approach her. "Don't come any closer!" she yelled, causing the red-head to laugh but still continued walking towards her. Sakura got up and attempted to run, but instead, bumped into Kabuto, who quickly held her wrists. "What's the rush Sakura?" he asked, a suggestive smirk playing on his lips. Sakura glared at him, aware at how his eyes were full of lust. "By the way, nice legs…" he cooed into her ear. She shivered from his breath, scared of what he was planning to do. _"Sasuke-kun…" _she shut her eyes and recalled what Sasuke made her promise him back in the hot springs.

She came back to her senses when she felt Kabuto's hand slip under her skirt that she kneed him on where it hurts the most. Kabuto doubled over and Sakura took this chance to escape, only to be blocked by Gaara. Her eyes widened, he was fast, even faster than Sasuke. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, smirking, and again, she felt her world turn black.

* * *

"_Damn, that guy is such a pain…" _he thought, heading back to their room after interrogating Riku, and after having the gang chase their captives who got away. He stopped in his tracks, realization hitting him. _"There's no way anyone can crack Shikamaru's code when it comes to locking up captives, so how did they get out..? Unless…" _an image of Kabuto appeared in his mind and he quickly ran towards his and Sakura's room. He shook when his hand stayed in the doorknob, he was having that bad feeling again, and it usually meant something happened that he didn't and wouldn't like. _"Move!" _he commanded himself when his hand shakily turned the knob. Once he opened it, his eyes widened when an explosion suddenly occurred.

* * *

"What the-?!" Naruto said, looking up after he locked Haku back in his cage. Haku smirked. "I guess the captain is down." Naruto's eyes widened as he wasted no time to run towards the second floor, where he noticed the rest of the gang were also heading.

"Sasuke!"

His blue eyes widened when he heard Itachi call out his best friend's name, and he ran faster, stopping to see Sasuke on the floor, covered in his own blood, and unmoving. "Sasuke…" he murmured, and then ran to his side. "Sasuke!" he yelled.

* * *

She sat up, panting as she let a hand touch her forehead. She just had a nightmare, and when she found herself in a dimly lit room, as well as on a bed, she sighed in relief. But, something was missing. She looked to her left, and saw no one beside her. Heck, no wonder it was cold. Her eyes widened when she recalled everything. _"No way…" _she quickly got out of bed and headed for the door, hoping that before she reaches the knob, Sasuke will open it and she'll bump into him.

The door did open, but instead of black hair and onyx orbs, she saw red hair and green eyes. She immediately stopped and remained standing still, her eyes dilating when she saw Gaara standing there, a frown on his face. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked. She recalled him asking the same question last night. Her eyes turned to a glare at this. "Where else do you think am I going, genius?" she remarked sarcastically. Gaara gave an amused smirk. "No where, Haruno, you won't leave this place. You're stuck here, with me."

"Says you!" she yelled. "I'm going to get out of here, and if not, Sharingan will come!"

"Oh?"

"Just you wait! Sasuke will-"

"Will what?" he seethed, stepping up closer to her as she tried to back away, only to feel the wall behind her as Gaara approached closer to her. "What will he do when he's incapable of fighting right now?" Sakura's eyes widened at this, her brows soon knitting as she returned his smirk with a glare. "What did you do to him?" Gaara's smirk widened. "He's permanently asleep."

"W-what..?" her eyes widened as she recalled her dream. In it, Sasuke died, because of an explosion, but she thought it was just a nightmare. "You're lying…" she seethed, narrowing her eyes again, refusing to believe what Gaara just said. The red-haired smirked. "Sorry, but Kabuto just took care of him, why else do you think are you still here? Shouldn't he be here by now if he's still alive?"

"He's still planning! Sasuke will come!"

"Sure, keep believing what you want." He headed towards the door to see Kabuto standing there. A smirk grazed his lips. "Well Kabuto, do whatever you want, and have fun."

Those words echoed in her head, and she shook when Kabuto responded. "I intend to." And she tried to back away even more, trying to wish the wall would disappear so that she could run. Kabuto was coming closer, and his smirk was not helping her to think positively. "No…" she whispered. "Keep away from me…" she added. Kabuto didn't heed her and instantly had her hands pinned above her head against the wall with one of his own. His other hand slipped under her skirt, feeling her thighs, both on the outer and inner. She shut her eyes when she felt weak at that time. She should fight, but she found her courage lost, and along with it went hope.

"Stop it…" she pleaded, when his lips kissed and sucked onto her neck. "Stop it…" she said again, coming out as a whimper that had Kabuto aroused. "Don't… do this…" she begged, her eyes beginning to water and shed tears. She felt his free hand unbutton her shirt, all the way down, revealing her upper body to him. "Hmm, other girls would have the hook of their bra behind, yours is in front, which gives me more advantage." She snapped her eyes open, looking at him with fear evident in her emerald eyes. "Don't…" she whimpered, her lips quivering when he dipped his head in between her breast, licking it with his tongue.

"K-Kabuto-san…" her voice was shaky. "Please, don't…" she was crying, but he paid no heed. His other hand went to the hook that prevented her chest to be exposed, and when he finally unhooked her bra, her knees buckled, knowing that nothing was going to stop him, knowing that no one will be able to save her. _"Miracles only happen in fictional stories and worlds, but this is reality…" _she told herself. _"Deal with it…" _and she didn't bother to move, fight back, or even plead Kabuto to stop, and this had Kabuto hovering above her on the bed, her upper body was exposed to him as he enjoyed himself, taking his time to claiming her as his own.

"Can I…" she spoke, startling him a bit. "…at least, ask a favor..?" he looked at her, and for a moment there, he felt guilt overcome him when he saw her eyes. But it was quickly replaced with lust when her face was flushed. "Maybe." He said with a smirk. "If you're going to take me, can you at least…" her eyes continued to shed tears as she closed her eyes. "…pretend to love me..?"

"What for?"

"…For me to think that you're Sasuke-kun…"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_Next on Yakuza II: Chapter 6: Broken_

Itachi sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "I don't know Naruto…" he said. "I don't know what he'll do when he finds out what happened to her." He turned to the closed door where Sakura was, still not talking to any of them, not even Ino. "If worse comes to worse, both of them will never be able to heal and move on, both of them will be trapped in despair, anger, and regret."

* * *

_A/N: I can't believe I typed that… Well, hopefully I won't have another writer's block for this. I think I have it all plotted out._


	6. Broken

**Yakuza II**

He finally removed the last piece of clothing that she had on, the only thing that kept him away from taking her now has been removed, and he hovered above her, positioning and readying himself in entering her core. Before doing that, he dipped his head to one of her breasts, licking her pink and perked nipples as she panted from his actions. His tongue twirled around it while one of his hands massaged and fondled with her other breast.

Sakura shut her eyes tight, feeling sweat trickle down her forehead, rolling down to her cheek. Kabuto lifted his head and licked it, leaving her cheek wet with her sweat and his saliva. He breathed on her ear as she shuddered, fear coming back to her senses. He smirked and flicked her ear with his tongue, causing her eyes to widen. _"…Sasuke-kun." _

Kabuto pushed himself up and grasped both of her legs, pulling them apart as he readied his cock to invade her vagina. A smirk made its way to his lips as he lowered his head closer to hers. "I want you to scream…" and when he was going to plunge in, Sakura yelled and banged her head against his.

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Broken**_

"You bitch!" he yelled while he rubbed onto his forehead. Sakura sat up, her brows narrowed while she panted, ignoring the blood that dripped from her forehead. _"I won't…" _a smirk made its way to her lips. "Don't underestimate me." She said, getting out of bed when he stood up and attempted to charge at her. She ducked and kicked his member, causing him to double over and cry out in pain. To make sure that he wouldn't go after her so soon, she punched his nose as he yelled out, then she quickly put on her underwear and clothes, buttoning her blouse as she went outside the door, running as far away from that room as possible.

"_I won't let anyone take me but Sasuke…" _she leaned against the wall when she heard two men talking and passing by. She braced herself and quickly gave a punch to one of the men, afterwards, kneed the other on the gut, then ran away once more. _"Come on, there has got to be a way out of here!" _she yelped when someone grabbed her arm and pinned her against a wall. "You little-" she shut her eyes tight when she saw his hand ready to hit her. However, she slowly opened her eyes when she didn't feel his hand on her cheek but instead, it was touching her breast. _"What the hell?!" _she was beginning to sound more and more like her boyfriend. "Hehe… you've got nice tits." He commented, smirking evilly. _"Great… more acting…" _she thought, sighing inwardly as she made a helpless look. "D-don't…" she whimpered in a fake tone.

Oblivious to her scheme, the man continued to squeeze her breast as she whined. The man frowned; he didn't want her to whine but to moan. So, he took his other hand and made it roam around her body, going all the way down to her thigh and lifting her skirt up as it went towards her core, his hand rubbing against the fabric of her underwear, causing Sakura to moan. He smirked and continued to rub. As much as she hated to do this, she grasped the sleeves of his coat and pretended to lean close to him while pulling him towards her body, making sure her breasts were crushed against his chest, and that her cleavage could be seen by his lustful eyes.

"_Caught you." _She thought, kneeing him on the groin as he pulled back from her and attended to his throbbing cock. She grinned and punched the guy, knocking him out, afterwards, glaring. "That's for touching me." She muttered, running once more. _"I don't know if having my top two buttons undone was an advantage or disadvantage…" _she thought, shaking her head. _"I can't believe I'm pretending to be aroused when these guys touch me…" _she made a gagging sound at the thought. _"It's just too gross…"_

Her arm was yanked towards a room, including her body and the door closed, just in time for some guys who were after her to pass by the door.

A hand was clamped against her mouth to prevent her from screaming or making some noise. Her eyes looked up to see a familiar face. _"Itachi-niisan!" _her mind cried out in joy. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked. She gave a nod as he let go of her. "What're you doing in a utility closet..?" she asked, raising a brow. Itachi sighed and ran a hand through his bangs. "I'm waiting for the others to signal me if it's safe to come out." He frowned when he saw her clothes full of wrinkles. Some of her buttons were missing and her cleavage was showing. He coughed and looked away; telling himself that she was his sister - well, future sister-in-law - and that Sasuke would murder him if he touched her.

"Who touched you..?" he asked, still not looking at her. Sakura blushed and also looked away. "A lot of men…" she murmured. Well, during her escape, a lot did manage to touch her, but only Kabuto was able to get close to taking her virginity away. "Geez, they're lucky Sasuke isn't here." When he said that, he kicked himself inwardly for saying that. "Why? Where is he?" she asked, afraid that what Gaara said was true. "D-don't… don't tell me he's..?"

"He's still alive but…"

"But..?!"

"He's in a coma… well, not really in a coma, but he's currently unconscious."

She trembled and slowly fell to her knees, her eyes widened and head lowered. "W-why..?" she asked. Itachi still didn't look at her. "Now's not really the right time to talk about it." He removed his trench coat and put it around her. "Come on, I just got Shikamaru's signal."

* * *

"She escaped…" Gaara repeated his men's words and his eyes narrowed. "And you didn't bother to continue tracking her down?" 

"We couldn't sir, most of our men that pursued her were killed or severely wounded."

"Sharingan…" Gaara muttered, his fists clenching. "Get out." He commanded and the men quickly did. He sighed and punched the concrete wall, making it crack. _"The only thing that's keeping my sanity is Uchiha's state…" _he thought, pulling his hand back as bits of the wall came crumbling down. _"I'll have to think of something fast in order to fully defeat Sharingan."_

A smirk made its way to his lips. _"Yes… this would be a perfect plan…"_

* * *

Before he opened the door, he looked at Sakura first. "I should warn you though; the sight could break your heart…" Itachi whispered. "I want to see him…" she replied. Itachi nodded and opened the door, letting her see the state of his brother. Her eyes widened to see him covered in a lot of bandages. His head had one wrapped around it while blood still soaked it. His left cheek had a bandage on it and his right eye also had one that covered it. His arms were also wrapped in a lot of bandages and they too, were slightly soaked in his blood. His chest and abdomen had multiple cuts and blood was still seeping through his bandages. 

Her hands quickly covered her face as she ran away, Itachi not bothering to stop her. He predicted what her actions would be, and it didn't need his sharingan to be activated for it. He turned his head to his brother as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. _"I'm surprised myself Sasuke," _he pulled up a chair and sat down, staring at his brother. _"You're not the type who will easily go down, and just one attack from the enemy had you in this state…" _he closed his eyes and sighed. _"It shook all of us with fear when we found out that you were defeated with just one blow…"_

His head turned to the door when it creaked open, seeing Shisui with Naruto enter the room. "Any ideas..?" he asked. Naruto sighed and pulled a chair, sitting down on it as he stared at his best friend. Shisui gave a nod to Itachi's question as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "It was a specialized bomb that Sound made back then. Hopefully, it will be the last of it," he turned to Sasuke. "We can't afford to have another one of our men to suffer like this."

"Details…" Itachi murmured.

"The bomb had a few senbon needles that were secured in it, thus the cuts that Sasuke received. You did notice that two hit the vital parts of his neck, causing him to get easily knocked out. The explosion gave a larger impact, since he was thrown against the wall, causing a few of his back bones to crack, good thing it wasn't that serious, plus, the back of his head received a hard hit from the wall, which is why his head began to bleed. We nearly lost him due to blood loss, but at least his blood type is AB, which means he could receive any type of blood."

Itachi clenched his fists at this. "I'm going to murder Kabuto once I see him…"

"We all want to…" Shisui said. "Not only because of his attack on Sasuke, but also because of what he did to Sakura." Itachi turned to him. "What do you mean by that..?" Shisui sighed. "Ibiki just finished questioning Sakura, he said that Kabuto almost claimed her if she hadn't fought." A bitter smile appeared on Shisui's lips. "She's turning into one of us as each day passes…"

"What..?"

"Well, according to Ibiki, Sakura was able to escape by pretending to be hopeless and making it look like she's letting those men take her. But she actually took this to her advantage." He laughed a bit. "She knew what a man's weakness is, and she used this to escape."

"Hn," Itachi said. "Sasuke taught her too much."

"No," the two Uchihas turned to Naruto who was quiet earlier. "Sasuke only taught her some basic moves in hand-to-hand combat, as well as in handling weapons. But as for what female members of our gang are taught to do, she thought of it herself."

"Hmm," Shisui smiled a bit. "That is one rich, kick-ass girl."

* * *

"Sakura, you've got to eat something…" Ten-Ten ushered. Sakura just remained quiet and still. Her knees were brought up against her chest while her arms wrapped around it, her nose and mouth covered by her knees as her eyes looked distant. "Sakura..?" Hinata tried, holding out the plate of food to her. "I'm not hungry…" she said in a soft voice. Hinata forced a smile and nodded. "We'll just leave it here in case you do get hungry…" she placed the plate on a desk and motioned Ten-Ten to go outside. Ino waited for the two to leave before she entered the room to talk to her best friend. "Sakura..?" 

No response…

Ino knew when Sakura didn't want to talk, so she turned around to leave. "I'll be around if you need me…" she whispered, stepping out of the room and closing the door with a soft thud. At this, Sakura began to break down into tears. She didn't want to worry anybody, so she would cry only when she was alone. She was unaware though, that Itachi heard and saw the whole thing, but he didn't bother to let his presence known, and he quickly left, closing the door as quietly as possible.

"What're we going to do Itachi..?" Naruto asked, hearing Sakura's sobs. "More importantly, what if Sasuke finds out about it..?"

Itachi sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "I don't know Naruto…" he said. "I don't know what he'll do when he finds out what happened to her." He turned to the closed door where Sakura was, still not talking to any of them, not even Ino. "If worse comes to worse, both of them will never be able to heal and move on, both of them will be trapped in despair, anger, and regret."

* * *

"..?" Shikamaru's eyes averted to Sasuke's hand when he saw them twitch a bit. _"Come on Sasuke…" _he thought, leaning forward a bit. Neji took note of Shikamaru's actions that he too, leaned forward from the wall he was leaning on. "Uchiha..?" Neji asked, checking to see if their comrade would wake up. After a few moments, nothing else happened, and they sighed. "Damn." Shikamaru muttered. They turned back to Sasuke when they heard a grunt come from him. "Sasuke..!" the two stood up and leaned closer. 

"Come on, wake up!" Neji said.

His closed eye shut tighter before slowly opening, closing it again when the light blinded his vision. "I can't believe it!" Shikamaru exclaimed, a bright expression on his face. "Kami! It's about time you woke up!" the genius said, the two of them backing away a bit when Sasuke sat up and placed a hand on his head.

"Neji, go inform the others about this." Shikamaru said and the Hyuuga nodded and left the room. He turned back to Sasuke. "So, how're you feeling right now?" he asked. Sasuke looked at him, his vision still a bit blurry. "…my head hurts." He murmured, still holding onto his head. "I wouldn't blame you; that was such an impact you got from the bomb." He nearly yelped when Sasuke grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled the boy closer. "Where's Sakura?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. Shikamaru sighed and smiled a bit. "Don't worry, she's fine. Just a bit… shaken up when she saw you."

"Where is she?"

"In her room…" Sasuke let him go and attempted to get out of bed. "No you don't Uchiha, you still have to rest! You're in no state to move!" Shikamaru scolded, grasping the boy's shoulders. "Stay down." He firmly pushed him back down on the bed. "Look, I told Neji to get the others, so don't worry, I'm pretty sure Sakura will-"

"She won't!" Sasuke yelled, startling the genius a bit. "Like you said, she was shaken up when she saw me! I doubt she'll come here to see me again in this state, that's why I have to see her myself!"

"Well, can you at least wait until Tsunade checks up on you first?"

Sasuke sighed and leaned back down, nodding at Shikamaru's request. They turned their heads to the door when it opened, Itachi coming in first, followed by Shisui, Tsunade and the rest of the Sharingan members, minus Ten-Ten and Hinata since they were with Ino who was with Sakura. "It's about time you woke up." Naruto cried out, grinning. Tsunade put on her stethoscope and checked his heart beat and breathing, afterwards, his wounds and broken bones. "You're a fast healer if I say so myself, but you're still incapable of fighting." She said, removing the stethoscope. "How're you feeling aside from headache?"

"A little better…"

"Hmm… any other pains?"

"My right arm."

"I see…" Tsunade wrote a few things on the clipboard she brought with her. "My conclusion, you'll be fine in about three days or so. Just as long as you don't overdo yourself in any activity aside from reading, writing, drawing, etc. Anything that has nothing to do with strenuous movements is allowed." She turned to Itachi. "As his older brother, you should watch out for him okay?" Itachi gave a nod and Tsunade packed her things. "Call me if something goes wrong, I'll come back in 3 days to do a final check-up, if ever."

* * *

"Sakura..?" she still didn't make any move. Ino sighed and gave a bitter smile. "Neji said that Sasuke woke up." Still, no response came from the girl. "And I bet he wants to see how you're doing." Ino tried and tried, but Sakura just won't say anything. "Sakura," she placed a hand on her shoulder, causing the pink-haired girl to stiffen at the touch. Ino withdrew her hand and looked at her friend worriedly. "Sa-" 

"Just leave me alone!" She yelled. "I can't go and see him looking like this! I'll only worry him more!" Sakura lowered her head and cried, she felt so bad to have him go through with all the pain just for her, just because of her. "Why..?"she whispered. "Why does everyone get hurt because of me? Why can't I get hurt for once for their sake?"

"That's because we won't let you."

They turned their heads to the door to see Sasuke being helped by Naruto, Hinata and Ten-Ten were behind him. "Yamanaka, I'd like to talk to her for a while, alone." Ino nodded and left the room. Naruto followed after when Sasuke told him he'll be fine. Finally, they were alone, again.

She looked away from his gaze; her head turned the other way so that he wouldn't see her face, because he always managed to know what she felt, how she felt with just one look in her eyes. "Sakura." He called, but she didn't turn to him. "Look at me." He said in a calm but firm voice. She didn't obey though, and she nearly jumped when his hand was below her chin, making her look at him straight in the eye. Again, she got caught in his onyx orbs; it was what she was avoiding. Every time she looked into his eyes, she can never turn away. Unfortunately for her, Sasuke knew this.

"Talk to me." He said in a whisper, making it come out like a plead instead of a command. Her eyes watered once more as she let her tears fall. His comatose state earlier had her crying and blaming herself, his bandages and current form had her shed tears once more. He was a bit shocked with her reaction, he expected her to cry, but still, he always felt bad whenever she did. "Sakura…" he pulled her into his arms with his left hand since his right one still hasn't completely healed. "Sasuke…kun…" she choked out, burying her nose on his chest as she continued to cry.

"What happened..?" he asked. "I… I'm sorry…" he pulled away but couldn't, especially since her grip on his shirt was too tight. "I'm sorry..!" whatever it was, he would find out, just not now. What's important was that Sakura was safe. That's all that mattered to him. "I'm sorry…" she repeated. "Hey, whatever it is, it's okay, as long as you're safe." She pushed him away lightly. "I… almost broke my promise…" she whispered. Sasuke lifted her head with his chin. "Take your time." He whispered. She wiped her tears away and leaned her head onto his chest as he held her in his arms. "Kabuto almost… took me…" she felt his grip on her tighten, and she knew that he was angry, and most probably, blaming himself.

"Sasuke,"

"..?"

"Don't blame yourself." She said softly, reaching up to grip on his coat. "Stop blaming yourself for whatever happens to me."

"But it's my job to protect you," he murmured. "And if something bad happens to you, it will definitely be my fault." Sakura shut her eyes tight at this. "And if something happens to you, then I would blame myself!" she yelled, pulling herself away from him. "I don't protect you just because it's my job; I protect you because I want to, because I love you." Sakura shook her head at this. "I know that but I can also take care of myself Sasuke, don't let me be dependent on you!"

"…I'm not." He whispered, looking down. "I just failed to teach you more fighting techniques. Otherwise, you wouldn't have to have gone through this."

Silence fell afterwards. What else could they say? It's bad enough that he was in a near death state earlier but to have her in this situation was worse. She would be incapable of continuing her father's job. Without giving it too much thought, he turned back to Sakura. "You'll have to go back to Japan."

Her eyes widened as she snapped her head to his direction, silently asking him if what she heard was right. Sasuke closed his eyes and gave out a deep sigh. "I can't fight right now, and having you here will endanger you and the others further." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "That's why you'll have to go back to Japan."

"But my father left me with these duties! I have to fulfill them! I can't just disappoint him like this!"

"Do you think he'll be happier if he finds out that you were almost raped because of doing what you're supposed to be doing?!" he argued back, his voice louder and more aggravated. Sakura shut her mouth, surprised that Sasuke yelled at her like that. Sure she's seen him mad, but not this mad. Again, he sighed and tried to calm down. "Sakura," his tone was softer but she remained quiet, looking at him, observing his every movement. "I'm sorry; I'm just worried and scared of what might happen to you." His fists clenched tightly as he lowered his head. "I… don't want to lose you…"

"…but what if I'll lose you while I'm in Japan and you're here..?" she asked back, her tone matching his. "I don't know if I'll be able to recover from that, seeing as I'm already having a hard time accepting what happened to you." She closed her eyes when he pulled her into an embrace, soaking in on the moment because she knew that she'd still be going back to Japan whether she likes it or not. "Tsunade needs to go back there in a few days too, and I'm still not allowed to fight," he pulled away and looked down at her, his hands grasping her shoulders lightly. "So what makes you think I'm staying here while you're in Japan? I'm your personal bodyguard, so wherever you go, I go." She looked up at him when he tilted his head a bit to have his lips get a good distance to hers. "And that's not the only reason why." And he kissed her lightly, their eyes closing at the same time as she kissed him back, deepening it more.

* * *

"So we'll keep in touch if something comes up okay?" Itachi told his brother as the members of Sharingan stood by the stairs that led to the plane's door. "Yeah, and try to let Gaara keep believing that we're still here." 

"You got it."

The remaining members watched as the plane took off, heading for Japan. They could only hope that SNK hasn't figured it out yet. Now they have to wait for Sasuke's recovery, devise a plan, and take down their rival gang once and for all.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_Next on Yakuza II: Chapter 7: Smile_

He smiled when he saw her happy once again, as if nothing happened at all. Despite his injuries, he can still go out with his girlfriend and have some fun at the same time, get some ideas outside for SNK. "Sasuke-kun, look!" he turned his attention back to her, seeing her beaming at the puppy that used its paw to scratch the window of the pet store. "I wanna get it out of there…" she pouted, her index finger connecting with the puppy's paw despite the glass that separated them. He smiled and knelt down beside her. He now knew what he has to do.

"Then let's get it." He said. She beamed and ran inside, with him following closely behind. Yup, he now knows what he has to protect.

She turned to him and smiled.

"_I'll keep protecting you, I'll make sure you'll always smile."_

* * *

_A/N: Right. I'm sorry for the short chapter. I'm having a big hiatus on this fic again. But Hopefully, the net chapter will be longer. Much longer. Less action in the mean time I guess. Hopefully, that's okay with you. By the way, I have chapter 1 of Biohazard and Sixth Sense ready. But I don't think I'll be posting both soon. I still have this, Ironies of Life and Confessions to do.  
_


	7. Smile

**Yakuza II**

It's been a week since they left the States, and he can't help but worry if his squad was doing okay back there while he's here in Japan, in the comforts of one of Ikichi's small houses in Okinawa. They decided to stay there so that no one will be able to track them down, but just in case, Sasuke informed his parents their whereabouts.

"Hey, how long are you going to sit there?"

He turned his head from the window to the bed where Sakura was seated, drying her hair with a towel. "It's snowing…" he said, turning back to the grayish sky where the frosted, diamond flakes fell in a slow and graceful manner. She smiled at him, understanding what he meant. Sasuke always did love to stare at the snowflakes whenever he's not busy. Ever since he was a child, he would always watch the snow.

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Smile**_

"Sasuke-kun, hurry up!" she said, smiling some more as she jogged towards the somewhat busy sidewalks of Okinawa. Sasuke simply pocketed his hands and walked briskly to catch up to her. She was pretty hyper lately, and he didn't bother to say anything about her mood. Last time he did, he got hit on the face by her luggage, and that was pretty painful. "Ne, why are you so slow?" she asked, waiting for him as he reached her. "Just… thinking about something…" he answered, looking down a bit since he was a head taller than her.

She tilted her head to the side, her eyes blinking.

"It's nothing, don't worry." He assured her. She gave a smile and nodded, then started walking down the sidewalk, humming a tune as she browsed through the windows of stores she passed by. "I wanna go look across the street!" she said. "Oi, be careful." She turned to him and stuck her tongue out. "I'm not a little girl anymore!" and she crossed the street, Sasuke following her as she continued to window shop. "Wow… those are great…"

He smiled when he saw her happy once again, as if nothing happened at all. Despite his injuries, he can still go out with his girlfriend and have some fun at the same time, get some ideas outside for SNK. "Sasuke-kun, look!" he turned his attention back to her, seeing her beaming at the puppy that used its paw to scratch the window of the pet store. "I wanna get it out of there…" she pouted, her index finger connecting with the puppy's paw despite the glass that separated them. He smiled and knelt down beside her. He now knew what he has to do.

"Then let's get it." He said. She beamed and ran inside, with him following closely behind. Yup, he now knows what he has to protect.

She turned to him and smiled.

"_I'll keep protecting you; I'll make sure you'll always smile."_

* * *

"Can I name it Sasu-chan?"

He sweat dropped. "Why would you name it after me?" he asked. Sakura looked at the puppy that the storekeeper handed to her. "Because I already love it the moment I saw it..." Her eyes half-closed as she looked at the puppy, a small smile on her face. "The same way I felt when I met you…" his eyes widened a bit at this as he stared at her, cradling the puppy in her arms as if it was a new born baby. He looked at the storekeeper who was waiting for them to approve of the puppy's name. With a sigh, Sasuke gave a nod and this caused Sakura to beam at him and say thank you.

"Hn, whatever…" he muttered, blushing when the man behind the counter chuckled at the lovers. "Well then, Sasu-chan is now yours." He announced, handing Sakura a certificate and a few items that were a bonus for purchasing the German shepherd puppy.

* * *

"He's so cute, ne?" she asked, scratching the puppy's folded ear, the left one being pointed as it leaned closer to Sakura's hand. "Hn." He said, taking a seat on the bench and watching as his girlfriend continued to play with the pup. She laughed when the puppy ran after her, causing him to smile again. _"It's been a long time since I last saw you this happy." _He looked down, his smile fading. _"And it worries me even more when you don't smile…" _he closed his eyes and thought of a few things. _"I don't know what I'd do if I lose you… I don't know what'll happen if you…" _he trailed off, not wanting to continue thinking of negative things.

"Sasuke-kun..?"

He noted the tone of her voice, and he knew he worried her again. He raised his head up to look at her, her brows creased and her face bearing that concerned look of hers. "Are you okay?" she asked. He stared at her for a while, before standing up and pulling her to an embrace, closing his eyes and hugging her tighter than ever.

Sakura turned her head slightly to him, wondering why he suddenly hugged her.

"Sorry…" he whispered. "I'm sorry…"

"…for what?" she asked, closing her eyes and leaning her head against his chest.

"For not protecting you," he answered. "For not protecting your smile..."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, the puppy sitting down just a few feet away, staring at his two new masters. "It's alright…" she said. "It's okay…"

* * *

"Any news?" he asked, eyes closed and fingers laced together in front of his face, his elbows resting on his wooden desk. "No, Sharingan seems to be quiet right now. It's like they locked themselves up inside."

Gaara sighed. He already sent a lot of his spies and they all gave him the same result. "What're we going to do bro?" he looked up to see his siblings waiting for his command. He was at least glad that they were released from Sharingan. Unfortunately, Haku and Zabuza got caught again. "Just stand by," he smirked. "I have a feeling they want us to think that they're laying low… for all we know, they could be planning an ambush."

"So what do you have in mind?" Kankuro asked.

"It's pretty simple; they're too worried about Haruno and Uchiha's condition. Which means, all their attention is here and not in Japan."

Temari caught on to what Gaara was hinting. "So you're saying that we attack the prime minister himself?" the red-haired smirk. "No." he stood up from his chair and walked towards his door. "I want you to stay here, while I go to Japan and finish off Haruno Ikichi. I've already figured out that Sharingan's leader is the one pretending to be the prime minister."

"Alright, give us a call when you finish the job."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Hold still." His right eye shut tight as she applied some ointment on some of his wounds, carefully covering them with band-aids. "It stings…" he murmured. She looked up at him and smiled a bit. "At least it helps you heal faster." She took some bandages and wrapped it around his right arm, making sure it was tight enough to immobilize it until it's healed. "As what Tsunade-san said, you'll be better soon." She blinked when his left hand took hold of one of her hands. She slowly looked up to gaze into his eyes, seeing them half-closed and looking intently at her. He was still covered in bandages, but lesser than before, yet it still doesn't mean he won't remove his shirt, which covered most of his injuries, when she needed to clean his wounds again.

"Sasuke-kun..?" she asked but he remained quiet and closed his eyes when he leaned closer to her, his lips pressed against hers as she returned it, her eyes closed the moment he kissed her. He pulled away, only a few centimeters apart as they looked at each other with half-lidded eyes. "…what's wrong?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "Nothing…" he answered and kissed her again, pushing her down on the bed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers touching his bare back when her hands went down.

He pulled away when her hands rested on his chest and gently pushed him, telling him to stop. He looked at her, seeing how her eyes were directed elsewhere. "…Sorry." She whispered. "I thought you were…" she trailed off, closing her eyes when she recalled that incident, wherein she almost broke her promise. "It's okay," he got off of her. "I understand." She felt bad though, because of that man's touch and rough kisses, she kept having nightmares.

She looked at him when he attempted to stand up. Sakura instantly wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and pulled him back. "Make me forget…" she murmured. "…I need to forget…" he glanced at her. "How..?" she closed her eyes. "I don't know how… but help me get rid of that night… help me erase him in my mind…"

"Sakura, I don't know how, maybe we can consult Tsunade about this."

"Mm." she answered. "Anything that can help me get rid of him…"

"_I swear, I'm going to kill you Kabuto…"_

* * *

"E-Excuse me?!"

Sakura remained silent as Sasuke leaned back on his chair. "Don't make her repeat it Tsunade…"

The blonde doctor stared at them before she cleared her throat and straightened herself up. "I don't really know how I can help you with that problem of yours. It's a psychological and slightly emotional problem. So I guess you'll have to consult a friend of mine instead." They both looked up at her, waiting for a response. "I can set up a meeting for you, when do you want it?"

"As soon as possible…"

"Alright," she picked up her phone and dialed a phone number. "Yeah, this is Tsunade." A pause and a new voice answered the phone. "You really can't resist me when I call, can't you?" she smirked at this. "Anyway, I've got two patients for you… actually, one only." She waited for a while. "They're a couple, my friend, and they need help with regards to… your _expertise_…" she smirked again. "I knew you'd love to meet them." She took a pen and paper to write down the necessary information the pair needed. "Alright, thanks." And she hung up and handed the paper to Sasuke.

"His address is written there, and he can meet you right now."

"Thanks Tsunade."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place..?" she asked, carrying Sasu-chan in her arms as she gazed at the isolated house. It looked decent, but its surroundings felt eerie to her. "Yeah, it says so right here." He rang the doorbell, waiting for a while before the door opened a bit.

"Yes?" a man's voice asked.

"We're here to see someone named…" Sasuke looked down at the paper. "Jiraiya..?"

The door instantly opened as the man pulled them both in, including Sasu-chan, before slamming the door closed. The two blinked, staring at the now brightly lit place as their eyes landed on the man standing before them with a huge grin. "So you must be Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, correct?" they nodded, still staring at the white-haired man who had a really big grin on his face.

"Come on then, follow me."

They climbed up the stairs as he led them to a room. Once they were there, they sweat dropped at the scene before them. Lights were set up and there was a video camera on a tripod, plus a bed, which hinted what Jiraiya was planning.

"Now, now, don't be shy and start discarding your clothes so that we can film the-"

"Are you fucking out of your mind?!" Sasuke yelled, glaring at Jiraiya with his sharingan activated as Sakura and Sasu-chan hid behind him, finally aware that this guy Tsunade recommended was a pervert. "Yo, no need to yell…" Jiraiya muttered. "If you want, you can get it on with your clothes still on and then slowly remove them to add-"

"That's not what we're here for you perverted freak!"

Jiraiya twitched. "But Tsunade said that…" he stopped, recalling his conversation with the blonde woman before slapping his hand on his face. "I can't believe she tricked me again…"

* * *

"Sorry about that. I thought you guys were the actors that I've been demanding from that flat-chest_ed_ woman." They sweat dropped. _"But Tsunade-san has huge… breasts…" _Sakura thought, wondering why this guy just called Tsunade flat-chest…ed…

"Hn." Sasuke replied, trying to calm himself. He almost went on another rampage when Jiraiya kept telling them to… do it on the bed earlier.

"So, what seems to be the problem then?"

Sakura looked down, not wanting to tell the whole story again, which led to Sasuke sighing and looking at Jiraiya with serious eyes. "I won't go into details so I'll explain this as short and understandable as I can…" when the older man nodded, he told him what had happened and how Sakura was feeling, which had Jiraiya deep in thought for a moment before coming up with an answer. "It's pretty simple. You have two options actually."

They nodded, waiting for what he has to say. "One is, I'll lend you a really _mind-blowing _and _nose-bleeding _video that you two should watch together and alone at night," he noted the red tints on their faces, as well as Sakura's embarrassed look and Sasuke's death glare. "Or…" they leaned forward a bit as Jiraiya looked back at them. "You can get married and do it afterwards." He smirked at their reactions. "Judging from your looks when you came in, especially your reactions when we were in _that _room, I'd say you two are not about to have sex outside marriage. But I can tell that you're living under one roof, with no parental guidance or anyone else- just the two of you and that pup."

"_Wow… How'd he know?" _Sakura asked herself.

"Anyway, the rest is up to you, but just in case," he threw something to Sasuke who caught it as he and Sakura looked at the object. "I suggest you do both options."

* * *

"He has got to be kidding…" Sasuke muttered, drying the dishes that Sakura washed. "There has got to be another way to get you to forget that incident." Sakura remained silent though, and he sighed, finally finishing with the last utensil as they sat down in the living room, staring at the television.

The puppy was running about, but it didn't make a mess. It only chased after the small ball that Sakura bought for him earlier. "You know that I can't do this to you…" he suddenly said, not really looking at her when she turned to him. "I already told you that I can't…" she grabbed his hand, holding it in hers as she smiled at him when he looked at her. "I know, even Jiraiya-san knows."

"Then…" he said, his gaze softening as she leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and feeling content. "My answer's yes." She whispered.

* * *

They've decided, this was already final; he called his mom to inform her about the situation, and Mikoto just said that it was up to them, that it was their lives and not hers. However, she can't go, and he knew that his mother had to stay in HQ to make sure everything's okay. He then called Tsunade and Jiraiya instead, since no one else was available. When he told them the news, they instantly said yes.

Now, they were here, standing in front of a priest in a small chapel, with Jiraiya and Tsunade as witnesses to their commitment. "…Sasuke..?" he looked at her, admiring his girlfriend in her white dress. "…Do you still want to go on..?" he asked her. She smiled and gave a nod, earning a small grin from him as they faced the priest. "First thing's first, do you have the rings?" Sasuke took both of the white gold rings from his pocket as the priest gave a nod at this. "In that case, we shall now begin."

This wasn't a grand wedding; it's just a short one, something that was planned the moment the couple has decided to be bound by the sacrament of matrimony, as Christians would call it. The priest turned to Sakura. "Do you, Haruno Sakura…" she blocked the words and faced Sasuke, smiling when he turned to her. "I do…" she answered when the priest finished the question.

"And do you, Uchiha Sasuke…" he couldn't believe he would actually get married at this age. He was only 18, but surprisingly, he didn't care, because he knew it would be worth getting married to his first love. "Aa." He answered, causing Sakura to suppress a giggle when he answered that infamous 'yes' of his. "Well then, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife," he leaned down a bit and smiled. "You may kiss the bride, Uchiha-san."

* * *

"What?! Are you serious?!"

Shino gave a nod as Itachi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Aburame never did lie, nor did he give incorrect information. "How'd you know if you didn't go there?" he asked, just to be sure. Shino lifted his right hand, his index finger higher than the rest. "Ancient Ninja arts." He answered, showing a small black bug that rested on the tip of his pointing finger. "My ancestors were spies back then."

"And they used bugs to gather information..?" Itachi finished. Shino gave a nod, and the Uchiha sighed and wiped the sweat away from his forehead with his arm. "We'll have to contact HQ, as well as Sasuke."

"Hn," Shino said. "I'm sensing that he won't be happy about the news…"

* * *

She watched him sleep, his bangs covering some parts of his face as he breathed at an even pace, his heartbeat lulling her back to sleep, but she couldn't. She just felt content being awake, watching him. "Sasuke-kun…" she whispered, brushing his bangs away as she pulled herself up to plant a light kiss on her raven-haired husband. "Thank you…" she said, smiling and leaning closer to his body, pulling the blankets closer to them to prevent both her and Sasuke from shivering. After all, they were too tired and too hot last night from their activity to put their clothes back on.

A vibration against the wooden side table prevented her from wandering to dream land as she turned her back on Sasuke and sat up, the sheets still clinging to her body as she moved carefully, making sure she wouldn't wake the Uchiha teen up as her hand grabbed the flip phone, checking who's calling her lover at this time of dawn. "Itachi-niisan..?" she mouthed, glancing at Sasuke to see him still in a deep slumber. She sighed and opened the flap, answering for him.

"Sorry nii-san, Sasuke-kun's asleep."

"Damn, can't you wake him up?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes; she can tell something was wrong. "What happened?" she asked, her tone demanding an answer. Itachi hesitated, before sighing. "I'll tell Sasuke to tell you later…" she gripped the phone tightly. "Nii-san," she said in a firm voice. "Alright already, sheesh! I don't know how Sasuke got you to be so demanding!" he rolled his eyes at this and took a deep breathe-in. "Gaara's heading there."

"Here..?! As in, where we're staying..?"

"…Where _exactly _are you guys staying..?"

"That's not important right now! Where's Gaara heading?!"

Sasuke stirred at Sakura's voice that he sat up and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, wondering what's wrong. "Sakura, it's too early to be yelling…" he drawled in a sleepy voice. Sakura turned her head to him, her eyes watery and that got him to wake up. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking at his cell phone that was on her hand. "Gaara…" she said. He quickly took the phone. "Hello?"

"Sasuke, head to Ikichi-san, now!"

"What the hell is wrong?!"

"Gaara doesn't know you're there, so he's heading to where Ikichi-san is!"

"Damn it!" he hung up and got out of bed, quickly getting dressed. "Come on, we have to get your dad out of the hospital."

* * *

He was close, he could feel it. He could feel the excitement running in his blood as his hand wrapped around the knob of the door that led to Ikichi's room. A sinister smirk on his lips as he twisted the knob and pushed the door open – his green eyes having a glint in them as he approached the unconscious form of Ikichi, glad that the prime minister has fallen into another coma.

"Death awaits your soul…" he murmured, his right hand close to choking Ikichi's neck. He stopped thought, and he turned his head slightly to the left, seeing a gun pointed at his head. Gaara seemed amused at this. "I never thought that someone would be as good as Uchiha." He said, narrowing his eyes at the face of the man.

A smile answered the SNK leader. "That's very flattering. Now, I would appreciate it if you step away from the prime minister before I pull the trigger."

"Hn. I don't want to, how's that?"

"Then you leave me no choice."

_Bang!_

This alerted the whole hospital staff, causing security to run towards where the sound came from. All the fuss began to catch the ears of the civilians as guards began communicating through their communicators and also readying their gun.

"Tch. This is bad."

"...Sasuke-kun," she tugged his arm as he looked down at her. "I'm worried…"

"Don't worry," Sasuke whispered, turning to the nurse who was calling the cops. "I'm pretty sure he's there to protect your father until we get his room number." He sighed inwardly. _"That is, if the nurse here will give us the number…"_

* * *

Another smile from him and it ticked Gaara off at how this guy keeps smiling at him. "Very astounding Gaara…" he said. "You dodged all of my shots." The red-head glared. "Enough playing games Sai, I don't have time for this!" he charged at Ikichi again but Sai quickly blocked Gaara's path and now had a katana out for defense and offense. "You don't, but I do. And we can do this all night until you give up."

Gaara shook in annoyance. "What makes you think I'll-"

"Hands up, now!"

Sai didn't bother to look at the door as he kept focusing his attention at Gaara, who cursed and slowly raised his hands up in the air. Sai smiled once more. "Looks like you didn't need to give up after all."

"Sai!"

He turned his head slightly to the door and gave a small smile. "Ah, Mikoto-san, there was no need for you to rush here."

"So you're actually a member of Sharingan…" Gaara murmured, slowly taking a few steps back. "Yes, you didn't figure it out?" SNK's leader only smirked as he quickly pulled something out of his pocket and threw it on the floor, causing smoke to erupt. Sai quickly ran to where Gaara was once as Mikoto ordered the guards to surround Ikichi's body.

"He got away." Sai said, looking down from the open window to see Gaara disappear behind a dark alleyway. "At least, for now…" he said, smiling once more.

"What happened?"

"Oh, when did you get back here in Japan?" Sai asked, greeting Mikoto's youngest son with another smile. Sasuke twitched. "Even until now, you still smile…" he walked over to Sakura who was beside Ikichi. "He's alright, don't worry." She sighed and looked up at Sai, grabbing Sasuke's hand. "Thanks for guarding him…" Sai gave a nod and turned to Sasuke. "By the way, congratulations!"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_Next on Yakuza II: Chapter 8: Disappearance_

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that he was in there before we activated the bomb." Sasuke sighed at this. He never knew that this would be their last showdown with SNK, but he never really knew if Gaara was still alive or not. One thing though, Gaara's words continued to echo in his head before both of them fell unconscious on their last fight.

"_I will have my revenge, Uchiha… Just you wait…"_

* * *

_A/N: Okay guys, the next chapter may be the last one. And it will hopefully be longer, and I'll also keep the fights as detailed as possible. It's rushed, I know, but I have some plans after this fic. I may even come up with a third Yakuza, and that will most probably be the very last "saga" of Yakuza. _


	8. Disappearance

_A/N: LIME UP AHEAD! Or maybe slight Lemon… You've been warned… he he…_

* * *

**Yakuza II**

He had decided. They were going for it. But before that, they needed to come up with a plan, especially since SNK could also have something up their sleeves that could counter whatever they throw at the enemy.

"Any brighter ideas..?" he asked, typing rapidly on his keyboard as an earpiece stayed stuck to his right ear wherein he was able to communicate with Shikamaru who's in the States. "We're running out of time, and the sooner we infiltrate SNK, the sooner everything will be back to normal."

"Alright already… And by normal, do you mean, back in the old days where we have missions altogether?" Shikamaru asked from the other line, also typing some things on his own laptop at the same time sketch and jot down a few plans he had in mind on some pieces of paper, others were crumpled and either on the floor or in the trash bin. "Somewhat…" Sasuke replied, taking a sip from his cup of coffee. "Troublesome much, you've already rejected 5 plans I offered."

Sasuke stared at Sakura's reflection from the screen of his computer, smiling a bit when she yawned and rubbed an eye with her hand. "You do know why I rejected those plans right?" Shikamaru was silent for a while before he smirked and shook his head. "Yeah, I don't think having Sakura as bait would benefit us anyway." Shikamaru drank from his coffee cup before continuing. "Not to mention, you love her too much to involve her in our plans."

"Hn."

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Disappearance**_

"What're you up to this time?" Temari asked, quirking a brow to see Gaara's weird actions. He was different the moment he came back from Japan, and she was pretty sure that he failed to kill Ikichi. She sighed._"What else can you expect from Sharingan?"_

"I am sick and tired of having to be outdone by Sharingan! We're infiltrating their HQ, now!"

"Wait a sec, where exactly are we infiltrating? The one here or all the way in Japan..?" Kankuro, who just entered the room, asked after hearing his brother. Gaara gave a sinister smirk. "Since Uchiha is still in Japan, we attack the members who are here. Then we go to where their real hideout is."

"Which is..?" Temari asked, waiting for Gaara to continue. "…According to Kabuto," he turned to face them. "He can lead us where it is."

* * *

"You're going to infiltrate SNK?"

"Aa, I want to get rid of them once and for all." He said, loading his guns as Sakura looked down on the floor. "But… why can't I go?"

"It's too dangerous; I don't want you to get hurt." He said, walking over to her and kneeling down in front of her as she looked at him. "It's safer in HQ; no one really knows where it is, so it's better if you stay there with mom, dad and Sai."

"But I-" he cut her off when he gave her the look of finality. "What's the use of the training you gave me if I won't even go with you?" she asked, looking away. "The purpose of it is for you to fight and defend yourself when you're on your own." She shut her eyes and turned back to him, her brows knitted. "But I want to fight them too! They're after my father! I want to be able to do something about it! If you think I'll only slow you down, then I won't! Don't you think it's much safer if I just come with you?!"

"Sakura…"

"Don't try to convince me to change my mind Sasuke! I don't want to just stay put and do nothing while you're risking your life out there!" she shut her eyes. "Please… just let me come with you…"

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "There's really no way I can force you to stay put can I?" he asked, a small smile on his lips when she looked up and beamed at him. "What the heck, come if you want, but promise me not to interfere when I'm in a fight, okay?"

She nodded enthusiastically and tackled him to a hug. "Thanks a lot Sasuke!"

"Hn," he responded, pulling away a bit as she rested her forehead on his. "Go get packed." She stood up and started packing, all the while being followed by Sasu-chan that kept barking and wanting to help out. _"I hope I won't regret letting her come," _he thought, staring at her while she packs and talks to their pup. _"But dad did say that it's better to let Sakura gain experiences while she's still a teenager."_

* * *

"Are you sure about this..?" she asked skeptically, staring at Sasuke as he waited for some of Sharingan's men to step out of the plane. "Yeah, it's necessary that they check the whole thing first in case a bomb is planted in the plane or something." He shrugged and headed towards the plane when the men had made a gesture that it was clear.

She sighed and picked Sasu-chan up as some men carried their bags into the plane. "Come on, you can get some sleep on the way to the States." She nodded as the two boarded the plane, along with their newly bought puppy. "Did we really have to bring him?" Sasuke asked, pointing at the puppy. Sakura gave a nod and played with the pup. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Sasu-chan would be lonely without us."

"We could've left him under Sharingan's care…"

"No way! I don't want him to grow up as a vicious dog!"

"It's not like we're going to train it to become one of the K-9 units of Sharingan…"

"But still, I'd rather it grow up under our care."

He rolled his eyes. Honestly, it was like she was treating the puppy as if it was their own child. Sasuke blinked and turned to Sakura at the thought of having their own kids. A small smile made its way to his lips as he pictured the thought. _"If we do have kids, I'd have to make sure they wouldn't have the life I had."_

"Sasuke-kun..?"

The said teen turned back to Sakura. "Hn..?"

"What're you thinking about?"

"…nothing, nothing at all."

"We're ready for take-off." The pilot announced as the two passengers nodded. Sakura still couldn't believe that Sharingan had their own planes, yes, plural, _planes_. Not to mention that Sasuke said that the yakuza also had ships and stuffs. _"Well, it is a mafia, so I guess there's really no point in being shocked."_ She turned to him. "What're you planning? I mean, how are you going to infiltrate SNK's HQ?"

"Shikamaru has it planned out. Itachi's going to discuss it with us later when we arrive." He closed his eyes and yawned. "In the meantime, get some sleep." She giggled. "I think you're the one who needs sleep; you're the one who didn't take a nap last night!"

"I needed to talk to Shikamaru, I already told you that…"

Sakura shook her head and placed Sasu-chan down as the pup ran around the spacious air plane, hopping onto a vacant couch and snoozing there. "Here," she pulled Sasuke as the teen found himself lying on her lap and looking at her. "I'm pretty sure it's more comfortable when you're lying down." He closed his eyes afterwards, "Aa." and drifted off to sleep as Sakura ran her fingers through his hair. "Sweet dreams." she whispered, leaning down to plant a light kiss on her husband's forehead.

* * *

Itachi blinked once, twice, until the whole thing registered in his head. "So, why weren't we informed about this?" he asked his little brother who was seated on the couch, eyes closed and arms crossed as Sakura laughed nervously with her hands on her lap while their new puppy had run around the place with Naruto and Shisui running after it in case it makes a mess. "Like I said," Sasuke spoke. "We were coming here, so we thought it'd better if we just inform you when we get here."

"Okay, so… did it work?"

Sakura gave a nod. "At first, I was nervous but eventually, I didn't think of Kabuto."

The older Uchiha gave a slow nod. "So, I'll be expecting a nephew or a niece soon perhaps?"

The couple blushed as one glared at his brother while the other stared at her brother-in-law in disbelief. "Itachi-niisan, that's too… direct and forward, don't you think?"

"What? Since you two obviously did it, then I should be expecting right?"

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair, a habit he will never get out of. Sakura began thinking that if they'd have a son; he'd most probably pick that habit up from Sasuke. She giggled at the thought as the Uchiha siblings looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Oh, sorry, just thinking of something…" she laughed sheepishly as both shrugged and turned back to their conversation.

"Basically, you'll be heading for Gaara while we clear your path. I do believe that you need to settle a score with him, since he's targeting you. Kakashi will deal with Kabuto in case he'd interrupt, and Shikamaru has studied Temari's attacks to know her weak points."

"Hn, and what about Kankuro?"

"Since he specializes in both long distance and short range combat, we decided that a tag team of Ten-Ten and Neji would be fair enough to handle that brat. Since Kisame and Sasori managed to escape last time, I'd have to deal with the shark again, and Shisui can handle Sasori with his speed versus Sasori's low stamina."

The younger Uchiha gave a nod, seeing as there seems to be no cons with regards to the plan. And even if there was, there were more advantages for them. "And what of Shino, Naruto and Hinata?" he asked, remembering that there were still three members in here who weren't mentioned. "They'll be escorting you and Sakura all the way to Gaara, that is, if Sakura will come along."

Before Sakura could answer…

"No."

She turned to her husband. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I said that you can come with me here, but that doesn't mean you can come on the actual battlefield. It's far too dangerous for you to tag along."

"It's even more dangerous to leave me behind and alone here, don't you think?" she countered. He smirked. She was getting good with come-backs and Itachi had to roll his eyes at the thought of having a brother and sister-in-law who were both witty in arguing. "And it'll be distracting if you get hurt or get caught in a trap." He added.

"Last time I checked, me being in danger triggers and motivates you to fight better."

"And I do believe that I said I wouldn't let that happen again because you yourself hate to see me go berserk. Need I remind you what I did to Orochimaru when he touched you?"

Itachi watched the two debating; both had strong arguments and points, but only one can and will win. He leaned back and took a few sips from his cup of coffee, waiting for one of them to be victorious.

"And I suppose you wouldn't worry when you hear that I got kidnapped while you're fighting?"

"It's not possible Sakura, when we attack SNK, all of their men will be there to fight and keep us off of their territory, and therefore, you wouldn't be in danger when you stay here alone."

"Sure, but then who'll stop you from going on a rampage when you lose your head?!"

"Are you saying I can't control myself?"

"That's_exactly_what I'm saying!"

"And you think you're the only one who can stop me?"

"I_know_ I'm the only one who can stop you seeing as I'm usually the cause of your anger!"

"Keyword: usually; this means that you're not exactly the trigger to set me off."

"But you-"

"Alright! That's enough!" Itachi yelled, having both hands covering his ears as one eye was shut while the other glared at the couple. "You haven't been married for more than a week and you're already fighting like an old couple! Geez! Why don't we just take Sakura along," she stuck her tongue out at Sasuke. "But we'll leave her in the van with Naruto and Hinata while Shino escorts you! How's that?" This time, Sasuke smirked at Sakura who slumped.

"Well..?" Itachi asked again. The two glanced at each other, frowned and turned away. "Fine." They both said, leaving Itachi to smile a bit. "Then it's settled! We'll leave when the clock strikes 2300H! That way, we'll have an hour of preparation before starting the whole thing by midnight." He checked his watch. "It's still pretty early, so while Hinata and Shisui prepare lunch for all of us, go up and unpack and do something… whatever it is you two do up there…" and he left them alone in the living room.

Sakura stood up and took her bags then went up the stairs, followed by Sasuke who also picked up his things. They remained silent in the room as Sakura unpacked her clothes with Sasuke doing the same, both avoiding to look at each other in the eye or get caught stealing glances. Although at one point, when she turned to him, he chose this time to look at her as well, and this caused them to blush, glare then look away.

She wanted to say something but didn't want to give in to him. On the other hand, he wanted to speak to her but didn't know what to say. Apologizing was out of the option because he didn't even understand why he has to say sorry when he was only trying to protect her. He sighed inwardly and opened his mouth to speak, only this time, she wasn't able to take it and she also voiced out her thoughts.

"Sakura-"

"Sasuke-"

They stared at each other then looked away. "You go first," he whispered. She shook her head. "No, you go." He smiled a bit and looked at her. "We're going to end up in another argument this way." She sighed and looked down. "I want to hear what you have to say." He got up from his crouching position and approached her, kneeling down on one knee to be in eye-level with her. "Sorry." He said. "And I don't know what I'm apologizing for, but I can't stand fighting with you and not talking to you for more than five minutes." She looked up at him, blinking before looking down again. "What made you say we were fighting? It was just a little misunderstanding, that's all." She reasoned.

"Yeah, but to others, it looked like we were having an argument."

"I know, yet you're only trying to protect me, that much I know, and I only want to help because I don't want to sit back and watch you guys fight." Her eyes shifted to his hands that were touching hers before she looked into his obsidian orbs. A small smile was still on his lips and his head was tilted a bit. "I know that you want to fight too Sakura, and you can by cheering us on and believing in us. You have knowledge for medicine, that's why it's better if you're safe, so that you'll have the energy to tend to our wounds in case we can't get to the hospital or to a doctor on time."

She sighed and got up, turning her back to him as he stood up as well, looking at her as she hugged herself and lowered her head. "It's not enough, I want to fight too, I want to… get back at them for hurting dad, you, and the rest of Sharingan." She felt his arms wrap around her from behind. "Do you really want to fight?"

"Mm, badly..."

"…If that's the case then, there's no way I can force you to stay." She swiftly turned her body to face him with wide eyes as he gazed softly at her. "I know how stubborn you can get, since my brother said you're as stubborn as I am, so I may as well let you come along, just as long as you stay close to me, okay?"

She gave a nod and tackled him to a hug, causing him to fall on the bed, lying on his back. He flinched when some of his still healing wounds began to ache from the impact yet he didn't make it obvious to her, for he didn't want her to worry too much. "I guess that means you're not mad anymore?" she kissed him on the lips, leaving him a bit shocked that she initiated the contact first. She pulled away slightly and smiled. "Same as what you said, I can't stand not talking to you for more than five minutes."

"Hn." He smirked and raised his head to capture her lips in his as she returned it with as much passion as she could, opening her mouth when his tongue pushed her lips apart to invade the cavern of her mouth, meeting with her tongue and asking it for another heated battle dance. He caught her off-guard when he flipped her, making them switch places. She didn't seem to mind and continued to kiss him feverishly. Her hands wrapped around his head, pulling him for a deeper kiss with her fingers entangling on his spiked, raven locks, enjoying the feel of it.

He had one hand pressed against the mattress under them as the other started to invade what's underneath her shirt. She moaned when that hand found one of her breasts and cupped it, afterwards, gave a squeeze to arouse her a bit. They parted for air as she brushed his bangs away from his face, the other hand tugging at his jacket, trying to take it off from his body. He smirked and straightened up a bit to peel it off of him as he removed his shirt as well.

Sasuke knew that she wanted his top off first and let her handle his pants while she knew that he preferred to slowly undress her to add to the excitement. He lowered his head to her neck, his tongue giving a slow and hard lick across her throat, making her produce an erotic squeal which had him wanting to tease her. She felt his hands pull down her skirt after unbuttoning and unzipping it, taking it off of her, leaving her with only the white, long-sleeved, button-up blouse.

She gave a smirk, a seductive one at that and raised her head to whisper in his ear. "I kind of had a feeling we'd be doing this when we arrive." He smirked and went to her neck, inhaling her scent. "You're not wearing a bra…" again, he saw that smirk of hers.

She touched his bare shoulders as he raised his head to kiss her, knowing what her actions meant. Sakura could feel his fingers brushing pass her bare thighs, both outer and inner, causing her to shiver at the feeling. Just when he was about to unbutton her top, Itachi came in the room without bothering to knock. "Hey Sasuke, Sakura, lunch is…" he trailed off when he saw some of their clothing on the floor, and when he dared to raise his head, he saw Sasuke about to strip his wife naked and Sakura's hands close to unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

"Err… I'll tell them you guys are full…" and he quickly shut the door, letting his back rest on it as he placed a hand on his heart, his eyes wide at having seen the two… well, in action. _"I can't believe my brother is really doing that before I can even have a girlfriend!" _he thought, sighing deeply as he pocketed his hands. _"Anyway, I must remain calm so that the others wouldn't find out."_

He went down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen where the rest of the gang was staying. "Did you call them?" Shisui asked, removing his white apron. "Yeah, they're… busy unpacking…" Naruto stared at him. "They can do that later, why don't they just come down and eat?"

"Err… they wanted to finish it soon and get some rest from the trip, yeah, rest…"

"Itachi, are you okay?" Shisui asked raising a brow. He knew his best friend too well, and seeing as Sasuke's aniki was shifting uncomfortably, something must've happened. "Yeah, I'm fine, anyway, let's eat." He said, sitting down. "Hmm, are they doing something else aside from unpacking?" Kakashi asked, thinking that the two may also be plotting something.

"No, they're not having sex in there!" he yelled, standing up, a blush on his face and his hands slammed on the table. The group's eyes bulged out of their sockets as they stared at Itachi who flushed a deeper shade of red. "N-no! It's not what you think!"

"Oh... my… go-" before Naruto could complete his statement, Hinata had fainted.

* * *

"Damn you Itachi…" Sasuke murmured, letting himself sit on the bed as he dried his hair with a towel. He only had a pair of pants on after taking a shower and was pretty annoyed that his brother came in on them earlier, causing the two of them to stop what they were doing and for the feeling of being aroused to disappear after being caught._"Che, stupid brother…" _he thought, forcefully drying his hair, letting his frustration out on his scalp.

"You know, whatever you do, you'll still retain your spikes…"

He raised his head to see Sakura step out of the shower with only a bathrobe on, also drying her hair with a towel. "Hn, and I do believe you want my hair the way it is…" she gave a smile, answering him as he shook his head and smirked. "Figures…"

"So, what're you so angry about?" she asked, sitting down beside him. "I think it's pretty obvious." He muttered, letting the towel rest on his head as he gave a deep sigh. "Aniki never did know how to knock first, maybe this time, he'll learn…" she giggled and punched his arm playfully. "Come on, I need to bandage your wounds again." He looked down. "Do you really have to? I mean, they're only shallow and I think it won't bleed again since it's healed." Sakura turned back to him to inspect his cuts. "You're right, but it's just to remind you not to overwork yourself, especially tonight." She looked at his head. "And your wound there isn't completely healed yet." She wrapped the bandage around his head after applying some ointment on the wound.

"There you go," when she was about to pull away, his right arm wrapped around her waist, causing her to fall onto his lap as she stared wide-eyed at him. She blushed when she saw his eyes land on her, his gaze was intent and different, and she couldn't help but close her eyes when he dipped his head to give her another deep and heated kiss. "Sa…suke…" she murmured, pulling away from their lip lock. "Nii-san said that lunch is ready and-" she got cut off when he positioned themselves on the bed and when he silenced her with another kiss.

"I know, but I think I'll have you for lunch instead." He whispered to her ear, flicking it lightly with his tongue as she blushed and turned her head away. "You really have no self-control…" she muttered, turning back to him when she felt his hand touch her chest by inserting it on the slit of her robe. _"Oh crap, I forgot to tighten the knot!" _she blushed a dark shade of red when he smirked at her, his eyes turning red which caused her to shiver and moan when he massaged one of her mounds.

Sakura just realized now that her wrists were pinned above her head by one of his hands and she wondered briefly just how fast he can move. "You seem to like it…" he whispered with a smirk. She flushed and looked at him with half-lidded eyes that were beginning to cloud with lust, sweat appearing on her face as some trickled down. She was already panting and he was enjoying the sight before him. "You're such a perv…" she managed to say, which caused his smirk to widen further. "And you enjoy it when I shift to my bad side…"

"Can you blame me..?" she asked, whimpering when he sucked on the skin of her neck. "Sa-!" she couldn't even complete his name now. "Hn, just let me do all the work for now. I'll let you have fun later." She gasped when he pushed her legs apart and lowered his head near her opening, smirking when he could feel her shuddering at what he was about to do. Although it was tempting to lap up the juice she produced, he wanted to tease her a bit.

"_Damn it! What the heck is he waiting for?!" _she asked herself, not managing to hold in her excitement when he kept blowing on her clit. "You're running out of patience, Sakura…" he teased, slowly dipping his head lower, causing the girl to pull his head down with the use of her hands when he has let her wrists go earlier. He pulled away and laughed, falling off of the bed at the process as she sat up and blushed, glaring at him. "Sorry, I couldn't help it, I just knew you were going to do that!" he said in between fits of laughter. Sakura stared at him with wide eyes, not really used to seeing him laughing like this.

A smile slowly formed on her lips as her eyes half-closed. _"I'd do anything to hear him laugh like that, just to make him smile is enough for me, but his laughter would be the best reward I could get, even if I have to embarrass myself, as long as he'll laugh."_

"Baka." She called him, her voice soft. He looked at her, a smile on his face as he slowly got up and sat down beside her, observing her figure. Her white robe was slowly falling off of her shoulders, revealing more skin to his eyes. "Hn, you arouse me too much." He said, holding her chin with his thumb and index finger as he jerked her head to face him. Sakura stared into his eyes; they were onyx at first until they shifted back to red when he suddenly pinned her down on the bed. She didn't squirm but just remained perfectly still eyeing his every movement as his blood red eyes gazed at her figure, memorizing every detail of her body. "Damn," he hissed, causing her to giggle. "You seem to like what you see, which isn't the first time…" she said.

"Yeah, but I never grow tired of it." He said with a smirk, lowering his head to give her another heated kiss, with tongue action and all. When he pulled away, she couldn't help but ask: "Now, are you really going to proceed or end up stopping and laughing?"

"Why so curious?"

"Because if you do, I may not be as excited as I was to do this, which will result to a bad intercourse…"

"Hn, I can always find a way to get you aroused anyway."

"Oh, and how?"

"This." And she knew he was right when his hands slowly and teasingly massaged and roamed her thighs, staying at her hips before moving up again, all the way to her twin mounds.

* * *

"What do you mean by that?" Kankuro asked, raising a brow as Kabuto pushed his glasses up. "I said, Sharingan moved to a new location, therefore, their old hide-out is now an abandoned building. I have no idea where their exact place is." Kankuro punched the wall in anger but Gaara remained calm. "We can still attack the team that's still in this country, and afterwards, interrogate them one by one until someone will give us the information we need."

"This is Sharingan we're talking about Gaara; this is not your average gang." Kabuto reminded. "Sharingan has extremely loyal members who'd rather die than spill." Temari supported the snow-haired man. "He's right, even if I loathe the gang so much; they're pretty devoted to their own yakuza."

"Whatever, we're still attacking their gang. I do believe that the strong members are here in the States. When we get rid of them, all we have to worry about when we infiltrate Sharingan in Japan are Sai and Uchiha's parents." Gaara smirked, counting the advantages they'd have once they get rid of Sasuke and his squad. Kabuto's eyes gleamed behind his specs. "True… and I still have a little score to settle with Sasuke's little cherry…" Temari took note of the man's smirk, and she knew what he was planning. "You aren't planning to…" she trailed off when Kabuto's shoulders shook as he started to laugh. "I wasn't able to screw her back then, and Orochimaru wasn't successful in getting her either. I don't know why, but just the fact that she's owned by someone only motivates me to touch her in front of her lover."

"Didn't you just warn us not to trigger Uchiha's anger..?"

"Of course, but I'm beginning to get what Orochimaru felt when he wanted Sasuke to unleash the beast within him." He looked at the siblings' reactions before continuing. "Sasuke is _very_ deadly when he goes on a rampage, but it's exciting to fight someone who has no control of his anger, don't you agree," he turned to SNK's leader. "…Gaara?"

The red-head smirked wickedly. "I'll leave that rampage task to you before I fight Uchiha. I want to battle him at his fullest." He turned serious afterwards. "Tell everyone to prepare themselves for a battle." He stood up and turned to Kabuto. "I'll leave that girl and Uchiha to you, just make sure you don't kill him." His eyes narrowed a bit. "I want to be the one to spill his blood that will lead to his death, if you take matters into your own hands, I will not hesitate to kill you, is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Let the games begin."

_BOOM!_

"What the hell?!" Kankuro yelled as the door to Gaara's office opened and in came Kisame and Sasori with a few men tailing behind. "Sharingan." Sasori said bluntly, and another sadistic smirk was on Gaara's lips.

Soon, the lights went out.

* * *

Shikamaru smirked and got up. "Alright, now that their power's down, we can easily infiltrate their base." He raised his hand to signal the troop as they all rushed after loading their guns and bringing extra bullets. Sasuke handed Sakura a combat knife, telling her to hide it inside one of the boots she wore. She nodded and slid it inside, double checking if she had her gun on her holster. "First time I've ever seen you wearing pants." He commented, glancing at her camouflage cargos that were tucked in black combat boots. She turned to Sasuke. "I don't want to wear a skirt or something that isn't conservative when we come here." She frowned upon recalling Kabuto's touch.

Sasuke held her hand and smiled. "He won't get another chance to touch you this time." She returned his smile as they started moving towards SNK.

"As what we planned, we have to clear Sasuke and Sakura's path so that they can get to Gaara. Shino, Naruto and Hinata will be escorting them, and so will all of us until we meet our respective enemies." Itachi clicked his gun and turned to the squad. "Any questions?" they all shook their heads as they reached the front door of the base. "Now!" Itachi hissed as he and Shisui kicked the door open and one of the two knelt down, followed by aiming their guns up front as they began shooting when they saw people moving or guns clicking, followed by a man yelling: "They're here! Inform Gaara-sama!"

"Move!" Shisui yelled as they ran after clearing the path. It was too dark to see, but the two Uchihas had their sharingan activated to lead the way. Sasuke had his deactivated for the time being. He'll need it later with his showdown with Gaara.

Shisui ducked when a stringed kunai had hit the wall behind him where his head once was. "Hmm, looks like my enemy's here." He said with a smirk, standing up as Sasori stepped out of the shadows. Itachi went beside Shisui, the famous Uchiha smirk on his lips. "So is mine." And when he said that, a bigger and taller figure stepped up beside Sasori. "Sharp as ever, Uchiha Itachi." Kisame commented with a wicked smile. "Sasuke," Itachi called out, turning his head a bit to his little brother. "Keep going, we'll take care of these guys." Sasuke nodded as Shikamaru led them to another path.

"Hey!" Kisame yelled, attempting to stop them but Itachi blocked him. "Your opponent is me." And the fight started.

"Shikamaru, can you even see where you're going?" Naruto asked as they all ran down the hallway. "It's not completely dark Naruto, I can still see fine." He immediately stopped as a huge fan blocked his path, nearly slicing him in half if he didn't halt instantly. "Troublesome woman…" he said, sighing. "Sasuke, head to the right, I'm pretty sure you memorize your way here by now after the floor plan I told you to study a while ago."

Temari stared at Shikamaru wide-eyed. "You hacked our system?!"

"In a way, yes," he turned back to Sasuke who nodded as he led the squad to another way, leaving Shikamaru to handle Temari. "I knew I should've prevented Gaara from making too many paths to his office." She muttered under her breath, attempting to throw the huge fan at Shikamaru who calculated the area they were fighting in._"Crap, the place is too narrow to fully evade her attacks, I just hope she wouldn't realize that."_ He got a cut on the arm from her fan and he noted the smirk on her face. _"Too late for that…" _he sighed and gave a lazy and amused smile. _"I haven't had a good fight lately; I may as well enjoy it while I can." _And he took out his gun and started shooting Temari with the bullets. The blonde girl used her metallic fan to block the bullets. When the firing stopped, she threw her fan again while Shikamaru was in the middle of refilling his gun. "Damn." He cursed when he nearly got sliced in half again.

* * *

"Someone's up ahead." Neji informed them after activating his byaakugan. "Can you identify who?" Sasuke asked as they kept running. "He's got a puppet with him, like Sasori's…" Sasuke smirked. "I'll leave him with you and Ten-Ten then," he gestured the rest to turn left, causing Kankuro to stare with wide-eyed when only two were left heading towards him. _"Damn it Gaara! Must you create a lot of turns?!" _he sighed exasperatedly and decided that he will have to fight the two in order to chase the rest.

He felt a punch on his stomach as he staggered backwards, glaring at Neji who was in a fighting stance. From the looks of it, this guy seemed to be an expert in martial arts. _"Hmph."_He thought, narrowing his eyes at the male teen. He tilted his head to the right as a kunai whizzed pass him, nearly giving him a cut._"Damn."_And several more followed that he almost couldn't dodge. _"Looks like Kabuto's the only one left who can stop them from heading towards Gaara." _He narrowed his eyes and prepared himself. _"These two look like experts who are experienced."_

"We're gonna have to finish this as soon as we can Ten-Ten." She nodded at her partner as she stayed silent and hidden on her spot, readying her weapons as Neji went close to Kankuro for a close combat. The SNK member quickly pulled out his puppet and had it charge at Neji, causing the teen to back away to avoid getting hit by the sharp weapons the puppet had. Ten-Ten took this as her cue to throw her knives which Kankuro sensed immediately and used his puppet to block the incoming assault.

Instantly, Neji sprinted to Kankuro and managed to give the boy a kick, at the same time, take a few steps back to avoid getting hit by the puppet, wherein he had smelled the scent of poison coating the sharp edges of the puppet's knives. Kankuro smirked at this. "You're pretty keen at these things…" Neji returned the smug grin. "I'm experienced, and I do believe I'm either at the same level as you or higher, though I think the latter is mostly my choice." Kankuro frowned and gave another assault. "Don't be so full of yourself, white eyes!" and when he focused his attention to Neji, Ten-Ten had acted once again, causing Kankuro to attack and defend at the same time, which he was having a hard time to do. _"Damn it!" _he stared and tried to figure out where the knives came from. _"I'm going to have only one-shot at this…" _he attacked Neji and quickly searched for where the weapons would come from, and when he found out the source, he shifted his puppet towards Ten-Ten who wasn't expecting the attack as she crossed her arms before her to block the assault.

"Got you!" Kankuro said, pulling his puppet back when it caught Ten-Ten.

"Ten-Ten!" Neji rushed forward towards Kankuro but stopped when his opponent had threatened to slit the girl's throat. "Looks like I have the upper hand now."

"Tch." Neji had no choice but to stand still and get beaten up when Kankuro had Ten-Ten as hostage.

* * *

"He's here." Kakashi said in a whisper as they slowed down when Kabuto blocked the only path towards Gaara. Naruto cursed. "You'd think that Gaara actually made a lot of paths but when it comes to his office, there's only one!" Sasuke smirked at the idea. "He's tricky." Kabuto eyed all of them, stopping when his gaze landed on Sakura. He smirked, lowered his head and pushed his glasses upwards. "Long time no see Sakura-chan, I'd like to repeat what we did last time." Sakura suddenly felt her heart pound with fear as she shook a bit, Sasuke sensing it and stepping in front of her, all the while glaring at Kabuto. "What makes you think I'll let you do that again four-eyes?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you won't, but right now, Gaara has requested that I activate your assassin mode, you won't stand a chance against him on your current state." He gave another wicked smirk. "He also goes berserk like you, only he's much more on the crazy side when it comes to killing, since you dominate the calm cold-blooded type of a killer." Kakashi quickly stepped up and charged head on towards Kabuto. "Naruto, Hinata, stay behind and help Kakashi out, and make sure Kabuto will really be dead this time!" Shino said as he led Sasuke towards Gaara's office.

"No way are you going to-" he got cut off when Kakashi charged at him, to be followed by Naruto's kicks and Hinata's punches. Kabuto had to suppress the urge to smirk, knowing that this fight could take a while for him to go on berserk mode.

* * *

"Looks like Kabuto failed to do what I told him to do…" Gaara muttered, standing up from his seat as he stared at the three people who entered his office. "But that'll be fine, since I'm still not in berserk mode like you."

"Tch." Sasuke placed a hand over his gun as Shino readied himself with Sakura behind the two of them. Gaara glanced at them for a brief moment before turning to take Shino out first. He needed a little warm-up before he could fight against Sasuke.

Shino had to act quickly in order to avoid Gaara's attacks. Gaara was using a katana and he had to evade since the only weapon he had with him was a gun, and he doubt that it can block the blade. "Damn." He cursed, keeping a good distance between himself and Gaara as he took his gun out and aimed at his opponent, pulling the trigger to get the bullet released to hit Gaara's head. Unfortunately, the katana SNK's leader was wielding used it as a shield against Shino's bullet.

"This is boring me…" Gaara said to himself as he quickly disappeared before Shino's eyes, causing Sharingan's best spy to be surprised when the leader of SNK reappeared behind him, knocking him out with the use of his katana's handle. He then turned to face Sasuke who accepted Gaara's challenge when he locked his eyes on his enemy's green orbs. He dropped his gun and unsheathed his own sword, going into a fighting stance. "Sakura, take care of Shino when I get Gaara far from him." She nodded and he charged at his opponent, the showdown between two well-known assassins finally starting after a long wait.

"_That's right, fight me, fight me!" _Gaara thought wickedly, his smirk turning to a maniac's as his eyes flickered. Sasuke noted this and being an assassin himself, knew that Gaara was getting ready to unleash his other side. _"This is not good…" _he thought, nearly getting his arm sliced off if he hadn't jumped back. _"At this rate, I could lose, or worse, die."_

"Time to rot in hell, Uchiha!!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke looked up, eyes wide when Gaara began to charge at him, sword poised to kill. Without giving it much thought, he stabbed Gaara when the leader of SNK pierced him with his sword. "Hehe…" Gaara's laugh echoed in the room as they both coughed out blood. Sasuke was stabbed near his chest, but it didn't directly hit the heart. Gaara, on the other hand, was wounded on his stomach, but he still laughed maniacally. His assassin side emerged from him, but it wouldn't help him at all, since the spot where Sasuke had dug his sword in was pretty fatal.

"If I go to hell, you're coming with me." Sasuke replied. _"I told aniki I wouldn't prolong this battle, I promised him that I won't let my other self come out, so I need to keep this fight short."_ He gritted his teeth from the pain of his wound. Gaara finally came back to his senses when they heard a gunshot, the bullet hitting Gaara's arm, causing him to let the sword he used to wound Sasuke go. "D-damn bitch…" he glared at Sakura, attempting to stand up and finish her off. "I'll kill you…"

Sakura fired again, hitting Gaara on the shoulder, causing the red haired boy to take a step back from the impact. He pulled Sasuke's sword out of his stomach and raised it, ready to slice the girl in half. "You're dead!" another gunshot, this time, fired from behind, hitting the back of his right knee. Gaara slowly turned his head to see Sasuke clutching onto his wound with one hand while the other held a gun aimed at him. From the looks of it, he was panting, and was running out of breath due to his fatal injury.

He managed to read the words Gaara mouthed before the boy passed out from blood loss, and Sasuke, sooner or later, gave in to unconsciousness.

* * *

"Sasuke," he opened his eyes and quickly sat up, alerting the people in the room. "Whoa, take it easy!" he turned to see Itachi push him back down on the bed, telling his brother to not overdo it again. "Aniki… where's Shino and Sakura?"

"They're safe, Shino's reporting back to dad right now, and Sakura's with Shisui. They went to buy us lunch."

"Where are the others?"

Itachi looked around the room as Sasuke followed with his eyes, seeing Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru huddled in one corner, asleep and also wrapped in bandages. Ten-Ten and Hinata were on the couch, also sleeping. "Kakashi went out for some fresh air. The rest went back to HQ." he blinked when he noted how Sasuke slowly sat up and had his eyes lowered. "Ototo," he glanced at Itachi. "What happened?"

"Nothing…"

"Did you kill Gaara?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that he was in there before we activated the bomb." Sasuke sighed at this. He never knew that this would be their last showdown with SNK, but he never really knew if Gaara was still alive or not. One thing though, Gaara's words continued to echo in his head before both of them fell unconscious on their last fight.

"_I will have my revenge, Uchiha… Just you wait…"_

"Your eyes betray you…" Itachi said, closing his own. "There's something you're hiding, but I won't force you to tell me," he ruffled his little brother's head affectionately and gave a small smile when Sasuke looked at him. "For now, get some rest, you need it."

* * *

_Years later..._

He cursed and searched frantically, not finding what he needed in the house. "Sakura, have you seen-" he got cut off when his wife giggled and held up his ID. "Honestly, you're organized and all, but sometimes, you tend to misplace important things Sasuke-kun." He smirked and took the ID from her hands before kissing her lightly on her lips. "That's why you're here." He teased and she just laughed and fixed his black tie. "Better hurry or you'll be late. Naruto would most likely rant again."

"Hn, if he gets there before me."

"Mom, dad! Look!"

They turned to see their five-year old son run towards them, holding what looked like Sasuke's gun. Sakura gasped and looked at her husband who looked at his empty holster. "When did..?"

"Haha! I can be like dad now!" the boy exclaimed, pretending to be a secret agent as he aimed the gun towards the empty cans he aligned on the floor, diving down on the ground to aim and shoot. "Saki-chan! That's not a toy!" Sakura scolded as Sasuke sighed. "Don't worry about it, I removed the bullets last night in case he steals it again from me." Sakura was about to sigh in relief when Saki pulled the trigger, a bullet coming out from it and nearly missing one of the cans, only managing to nudge it a bit. "Aww darn! I missed!"

"Sasuke!"

"I checked!" Sasuke defended. "There were no bullets-"

"Uncle Naruto should teach me how to aim too…" Saki said to himself.

"Why that usaratonkachi!"

_**The End** _

* * *

_A/N: Um… I know you're all going to kill me for not giving a satisfying chapter, or a good ending, but good news is, there's a third installment for this. Except it may take a while. Wouldn't want another incident of not updating soon to happen again. Haha. So, in the meantime, read my other fics for a while. As for the actions scenes, ugh... I've been brainstorming on them for months and I gave up. That's why there's a sequel, because flashbacks of their fights will occur. I hope. I suck at action scenes. Sorry. If you guys have any ideas, suggestions or what you want to read about in the third one, please tell me in your reviews. _


End file.
